Deja Vu
by LiveloveLAUGH0506
Summary: The team find themselves in a bad situation, one that unfortunately is all too familiar for Tony. Now Tony must find a way to get his team out before history repeats itself.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a simple recon mission.

Get in, get out. Stomp some mushy green things.

Simple, he should have been home in time to watch Desperate Housewives, don't ask, with Pepper, her guilty pleasure, honest to God.

And yet Tony felt like he had been hit by Banners' big, green, rage monster.

He groaned, sure that his head was about to implode in on itself. A harsh light was surrounding him, no matter which way he turned his head, there it was. He was having trouble placing where he was. Even without sight Tony was one hundred percent familiar with the Stark Infirmary in Stark Tower, which was where he had expected to wake up. But, this room however, didn't feel right, or smell right for that matter, which was distinctly foul and, yeah he wasn't going to think about that.

Cracking his eyes Tony tried to see past the white light. His first thought was that he was finally dead. Oh God! He had finally done it, he had drank too much scotch and drowned in the pool. No but wait, there was something glaringly wrong with those observations. One, he was rather cold, and he was distinctly sure that heaven was supposed to be warm and full of scotch, yeah he was sure he had read that somewhere. And two, he didn't like pools, he did once, not anymore, showers he could handle; puddles, ponds, lakes, pools weren't his style.

Tony turned his head towards his left, automatically his heart quickened and his breath shortened. The stone walls rose up in a curve, the rough, jagged edges of rock casting long menacing shadows. A cave, he was in a **ing cave! Again. Karma just loved screwing him.

Closing his eyes he took a couple calming breathes. Breathing slowly through his nose he cracked his eyes again, this time turning his head to the right.

He gave a sharp gasp, there lined up against the furthest wall, bound, gagged, and unconscious sat his entire team. His entire **ing team! How in the hell did that happen!

He studied each one. Natasha was probably the most comfortable, her head and upper body using Barton's' own body as one giant pillow. Her feet and knees, who the hell bind a person's knees, secured tightly with rope, and her hands behind her back supposedly secured with rope as well. She seemed unhurt. But Tony had no way of knowing if she was injured underneath her uniform.

Barton also looked alright, besides being bound to the gills, and probably having fairly sleepy legs when he wakes up.

Next in line was Bruce, who in the hell kidnaps a man who puts the definition on anger management issues above that of Hulk Holgen's? But despite Bruce's oddly bent leg he looked good in ropes and gags.

The Cap was next. He was on his side, facing away from Tony. His hands were bound with both handcuffs and rope. Someone knew of Mr. Boy Scouts special serum upgrade. His steady rise and fall of his back aloud Tony to find some sort of relief.

It was Thor that made Tony almost cry out, the wide bloody gash across his forehead had seeped blood caking the right side of his face. Tony was sure that the God of Thunder was going to have trouble opening his glued eyelid.

Tony let out a puff of breath. It was then that he realized that he could see his own breath, and he was more than just cold but in fact he was shaking.

With nothing to do Tony took in his own personal surroundings. He was shirtless, his dirty, faded jeans he had been wearing under his armor, he had suited up to quickly to get his jumpsuit on, were slightly damp and clinging to his legs. He was also laying on a cold, metal table and his wrists and ankles were secured to the table with think leather straps.

He tugged at his wrists, hissing when his right wrist started to lightly throb. Ok, so he was just a tad injured, beside his obvious headache and aching wrist Tony could not find, or rather, sense any other injuries on his part.

Tony lay there for a few minutes watching his breath mist and rise towards the ceiling, something he could still not see because of the **ing lights beaming rays of lights into his sensitive retinas. He squinted, trying to see the height of the ceiling. Not information he needed but hey what was a guy to do strapped to table.

He shivered, it was freezing in this cave, and lying bare-chested on a metal table wasn't helping. Tony turned his head to the right again, keeping each team member within view. If he could focus on them, watch their breathing, looking for signs of them waking; he could keep his mind off of the cold, keep his teeth from chattering, or his body from shaking.

Tony's eyes drooped, only to snap back open. No! He must stay awake. He has to watch over his team. Someone may come soon, and Tony was going to make damn sure that they did not lay a hand on any member of his team.

But he was so tired, so tired. But wait! He had to stay awake. Yes he had too! But for just one moment he would rest his eyes. Just for a moment.

AVENGERS

Someone was tapping his cheek. Some very, very, brave soul was tapping his cheek. Someone was going to lose a finger. Someone was going to lose more than just a finger if they didn't stop.

"…..ark, time to get up."

Wait someone was talking. If that was Barton he was going to take that fancy stick he called a bow and give it to Banner next time he hulked out.

"Mr. Stark."

Nope, not gonna happen Barton. He needed his beauty rest, so just go away!

"Go ahead I suppose."

Yeah, walk away Barton, you don't want to mess with Tony Sta….

"GAH!" Tony thrashed as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him.

Sputtering Tony shook his head to get the access water out of his eyes. He coughed, and took in a sharp breath, the cold stinging his lungs.

His shaking had increased, the chilly air making it impossible to feel the slightest bit of warmth.

"Now Mr. Stark, I believe I have your attention."

Tony froze, that voice, well not that voice, but that accent. He would recognize that accent anywhere.

Slowly opening his eyes Tony stared straight into a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes, not a very pleasant sight. He jerked back, his smell wasn't too pleasant either.

A small smile broke the Arabic man's face. "Yes, that wasn't a very nice wake up was it?" The man motioned to one of the armed men just behind him. The slightly younger man came up to the table, Tony gave a slight tug to his restraints.

The two men spoke, "Why don't you let our honored guest sit up. But watch him, I'm sure he has one or two tricks up his sleeve," The man looked at Tony, "In a manner of speaking." Ha! Tony totally heard that, yeah, big bad men with guns didn't think he knew what they were saying. Yeah well being stuck in a cave for three months with really almost nothing to do but listen to a man who could speak dozens of languages you pick up a few things. And having a super smart AI helped too.

The young man reached for Tony's right hand, Tony gave a sharp gasp, his heart started thundering in his chest and he tugged at his restraints again. Which was stupid because one, OW hurt wrist plus strong leather strap equals no tug and two the man was releasing him. Come on Stark! Get it together!

Tony stopped his struggling but his heart continued to race. He stayed still until every restraint was removed from his wrist and ankles.

He sat up swinging his legs off the side of the table. Tony rubbed his wrists, and cracked his neck before taking his first good look at his host.

"Nice accommodations. But you're sort of lacking in your hospitality." Typical Tony, always antagonizing the man in control of the other men with the guns, nice.

"Yes, well I like to think that our hospitality has increased since your last visit."  
Tony stopped, looking up at the man standing in front of him.

"I seem to be at a disadvantage; you know my name, but I don't know yours." Tony gave him a classic Tony Stark smirk.  
"All in good time Stark, all in good time."  
"Well, then at least give me the decency to know why in the hell I, and my motley gang over there, are here."  
The man gave a faint smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Tony gave a shiver.  
The man shrugged off his somewhat suspicious smelling coat and set across Tony's shoulders. Tony swallowed, cringing away from the man's hands.  
"Yes well, I would assume that our intentions for you are fairly clear." He lightly touched his fingers to the Arc Reactor that shone from Tony's chest. Tony stiffened but made no move to stop the man, "Of course this time we will not make the same mistakes."  
The man walked over towards Tony's still unconscious team. Seriously, was it too much to ask for at least one of them to wake up and listen to this crazy man's speech? Preferably a man who is a champion at anger management?  
"We made the mistake of allowing you a little too much freedom on your part Mr. Stark, and no leverage on ours. Silly of us to believe that your life was that important to you." The man turned around, "But of course you can now guess why you didn't wake up alone this time."  
Tony looked at him, "I didn't wake up alone last time either."  
"Ah, yes. Poor Yinsen. I was actually quit sad to see him die."  
Tony glared at him, "He died to save my life." He snapped.  
"Mhmm, yes he did didn't he."  
Tony looked away to the far wall, "You know that last time you people asked me to make a missile for you it ended badly, so I don't see how taking an entire team of superheroes was a good idea. I mean seriously, two of those men have superhuman strength and another goes big and green every time he gets irritated. Not to sound insulting and all, but are you stupid or something?"  
"Yes, do not worry we are fixing both those problems." The man gave a nod.  
All of a sudden the men who had remained silent became very grabby and handsy, something that Tony did not handle very well.  
Tony gave a yell, only to be silenced by a fist to the gut, effectively leaving Tony short of breath. Tony's mouth gaped, trying to suck in some air. A hand came into his line of sight, reaching for the reactor. His eyes widened, and Tony started bucking his hips trying to free his arms that had been pinned behind him.  
A soft hiss and a click forced Tony to stop struggling. He watched as the Arc was slowly lifted out of his chest, weird déjà vu, flashing through his mind.  
His heart seemed to stutter, which really it probably did. He gasped, and shuddered as the arms let go of him, and he collapsed to the floor.  
He looked up with wide eyes to the man, who was now holding the Arc Reactor, his life line, his damn_ lifeline_. He almost missed the moment when an arm wrapped around the darker man's chest.

If he hadn't been trying to think straight he probably would have said something extremely witty, like maybe about how it was _damn _time that Barton had gotten up. And really, what were these guys thinking not watching out for this, of course Barton would be able to slip his restraints, and oh look there was Natalie, wait, no it wasn't Natalie anymore it was Natasha.

They were saying something, Barton was still holding the man who had stolen Tony's Arc Reactor, gesturing towards Tony. But Tony's vision was going dark; he couldn't hear anything accept for the rushing of blood in his ear.

He doesn't see the moment that Natasha is taken down by a gun to the head.

* * *

Revised as of 11/16. Seriously, you people should go to Calil Gadien96 and bow down to her. She sent me this revision over amonth ago. I only jsut now decided to get off my lazy bum and make the corrections hurrah! Anywho, Thanksgiving next week! I'm off to eat some Turkey! And then celebrate with Apple Cup! American Football, hardly understand it, but its great entertainment! But again, seriously, Thanks Calil Gadien96, sorry it took me a month to change it, I procrastinated. It's lookin great!


	2. Chapter 2

Steve groaned, or whined, he couldn't really tell which. Alright it was a whine, but it was a manly whine, because Captain America does not whine. He is all swing and punches, throw a hammer….no wait that was Thor. Great, now he was starting to think like Tony. Steve groaned (whined) again.

He was starting to lose it, he knew it. This had to be Stark's doing, there was no way that this wasn't his fault. Maybe Stark had finally succeeded in getting Steve drunk, an impossibility that Stark had been determined to overcome. Maybe it wasn't even Stark, Steve wouldn't put it past Thor to accidently bash Steve's head playing dog pile, who had taught Thor that anyway?

Steve shifted, realizing then that he was lying on his side on a very uncomfortable surface. Grumbling Steve attempted to extract his pinned arm from beneath him, taking longer than it should have to comprehend that his arms where in fact secured behind his back.

_Ok, this isn't good_, Steve took a deep breathe through his nose, wow this place _stank_! Cracking his eyes Steve waited for them to adjust so he could study his surroundings. Aaaand, lame surroundings, there was a wall, inches from his face; he had to cross his eyes to see the jagged rock that was protruding out towards his nose.

Groaning Steve pushed himself away from the wall - how long had his legs been bound? - rolling to his back. He held back a sharp gasp as his left hand took the full pressure of his weight. Yep something wrong there, but that's alright he'll be fine within a couple days. Rolling his head to the left Steve looked at the remainder of his surroundings.

"Stark?"

Tony Stark was sitting hunched over a metal table fiddling with something metallic. He looked awful, his face was pulled into tight signs of stress; his lips forming a firm, thin line, something Steve had learned that Tony was very upset or angry. And by the thinness of his mouth he was probably both. His clothes were worse. His jeans were filthy, and damp, why were they damp. And where did he get that coat, definitely a hundred levels below Starks usual style.

Tony hadn't heard Steve call out, too engrossed in whatever he was tinkering with. So Steve tried again.

"Stark!" Tony's head whipped around, relief briefly flitting through his eyes.

Setting down his metal toy Tony stood up, grabbing something off of the table to his left, and walked over to Steve.

Had Steve been paying attention to anything but Tony's face he would have been scared to see that the open jacket Tony wore had no tell tale signs of a glowing reactor peaking out behind the zippers.

Tony knelt next to Steve, taking Steve's face in his own hands and studying something on Steve's forehead. If Tony's poke and prod was anything to go by Steve had a nice sizeable black and blue bump.

"Ow." Steve grumbled, pointedly ignoring Tony's small smile, a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Looks like you took a hit to the head Cap. Nothing major for you, you'll be up and shouting at me in no time." Tony said, but without his usual sarcastic tone and smirk. Something that scared the _hell _out of Steve, which was something because not a lot scared Captain America.

"Tony? Wha…what's going on?" Steve looked around, "Are we in a cave?" His eyes landed on the object Tony had lugged over with him, following wires up to Tony's chest, ending were his Arc Reactor _should _be, "Are, are you attached to a car battery?"

Tony's jaw stiffened, "Yeah." Nothing more, no witty comment, no sex joke. Scratch his previous thought, _this_ scared the hell out of him.

Tony adjusted his legs so he wasn't looming over the horizontal Captain, then he helped Steve sit up. Steve was surprised that the usual strong hands that helped guide him to the wall were shaking.

Laying his head back against the rocky wall Steve noticed for the first time that Thor was sitting to his left, unconscious, Banner was to his right, also unconscious, next to him Natasha was also annoyingly unconscious. Barton surprisingly was awake, but he was blinking slowly, a faraway look in his eyes.

Tony had moved to Thor, using the inside of his grubby sleeves Tony wiped what must be an access of blood off of Thor's face. Who and what had hit Thor hard enough for _that_ to happen? Tony was surprisingly gentle when it came cleaning the demi-god's bloodied forehead.

Steve waited until Tony sat back partially satisfied at his clean up. Then turning back to Steve, he put his hand on Steve's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Steve almost looked away, Tony's eyes were haunted, his usual warm brown eyes were dark and frightening. Steve didn't see any anger, all he saw was terror, and desperation. And what was worse was Steve didn't believe that Tony was all there, his eyes only looking half at Steve, and half into the distance.

"You ok?" Steve blinked, typical Tony, Stark looked like someone had ripped out his soul and fed it to the dogs, and he was asking _him_ if he was ok.

"Yeah, _I'm_ ok, are _you_ ok?"

Tony started, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Steve looked at him in disbelief. Tony didn't meet his eye.

"He's running on about a tenth of his usual power Cap. You're gonna have to be patient, his brain isn't answering what his body is telling him." Steve looked over at Barton, huh, he hadn't thought Barton was able to follow a conversation, let alone give one of his usual snarky comments.

Tony leveled his gaze at Barton, he opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it with a clack. Tony then rose, picking up his car battery and headed back towards his table that had been swathed in lights.

Steve looked at Barton, who looked back with concern. "What no comment, come on Stark I left that wide open for you."

Tony looked up again, miniscule smile stretching his tightened muscles. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. Instead Tony glanced back down at the tool in his hand - a screwdriver Steve realized - twirling it between his fingers.

"More like a thousandth. The Arc Reactor was made to power the suit, and to keep my heart from getting ripped to shreds by shrapnel. It's a muli-tasker." Tony let out a breath. "A car battery has nowhere near enough power to do either of those things." Tony gave a sharp laugh. "Why do you think I built the Arc Reactor in the first place?"

Tony rubbed his face, feeling the slight growth of extra stubble. He took in a shaky breath, and let it shudder out. Tony closed his eyes, "I….I.," Tony stopped, and leaned over to put his head in his hands.

Barton stood up – why isn't _his_ feet secured together with inch thick rope? – and shuffled towards Tony. His arms were behind him, a combination of rope and metal pinning his arms to the side of his body. Barton stood next to Stark and looked at the device that Tony had left on the table.

Jerking his chin towards the table Barton gave Stark a slight kick, dislodging his elbows from his knees, "Mind tellin' me what that piece of junk is."

Tony looked at the device. Since Steve was on the floor he had to strain his neck to even see the damn thing.

"It's a….uh, a missile." Barton blanched, stumbling back, staring at it.

"What the hell!" Steve was just a little relieved when he saw Tony actually smile.

"Relax Bird Brain, if it's not in the metallic cylinder there's no boom." And there was Tony's classic sarcasm. But as quickly as Tony was back he was gone again. "It's just one of the necessary inside guts of a missile, a Stark Industries missile," Tony's jaw tightened in anger, "didn't know those were still lying around."

Steve shifted, a tense silence fell over the three conscious men. Steve watched Tony as he turned back to the table, picking up the metal object and looking over it. He wasn't really doing anything really, just rotating it around and looking at it.

Steve shifted again, he was _very _uncomfortable. "Hey Tony, could possibly free a guy from some very inconvenient accessories." His attempt at humor was not successful, all he got was a look from both Tony and Barton, "What?"

Tony made a wild gesture, "You're lucky I was able to negotiate the removal of the gags. Besides Barton and Natasha kind of blew the whole let the group of superheroes run around a cave unrestrained."

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at Clint. He huffed, "I wasn't going to sit back as a friend was being _attacked_, you didn't hear the sounds you were making Tony, Nat and I got out and we went on the defensive." Clint ignored the glare Tony sent him, "When that son of a bitch pulled out your reactor," Barton paused, his face just a shade paler, "Tony, I never want to see that face again. You were _dying_ Tony, and you knew it. The only reason that bastard is still able to walk is because Nat went down and they put a gun to your head."

Steve looked over at Natasha, he couldn't see any injuries, but then again half her body was obscured by Banner. "Is she ok?" Steve asked.

Barton nodded, "Yeah they just hit her with the butt of the gun. She went down pretty quick. The wound only bled a little. Tony was able to patch her up best he could" Barton still looked concern. Steve was inclined to feel the same.

Tony gave a dark chuckle, "I think she was damn lucky."

Steve turned shocked, "She was injured Tony, how is that lucky?" Barton huffed in agreement.

"They could have shot and killed her." Silence followed, "Agent Romanov is many things, but I doubt she is fast enough to dodge a bullet shot at point blank range. You should feel content that they decided on smacking her instead of shooting her."

"And the fact that they did spare my life means that they want to keep us all alive for the time being." All three men jumped when Natasha spoke. She had pushed herself into a seated position without any of them noticing. "However, Tony, I think we can allow the Captain the decency to stretch his legs."

Tony stared at her for a moment, then gave a short nod. Reaching to the side he grabbed a short one inch knife, then stood to go over to the still uncomfortable Captain, except he forgot to grab the battery and the wires tugged at his chest stopping Tony in his tracks.

Steve could tell he was trying very, _very_ hard to keep his emotions under control. His jaw was working back and forth and he was flashing between emotions faster than Thor could eat a box of Pop Tarts.

Grabbing the battery Tony made his way over to Steve, and began working on sawing through the bindings on Steve's ankles. His hands were shaking so he continued to slip and slide while sawing. Tony adjusted his grip, only to have the knife slip and cut his left hand.

"Shit!" Tony clenched his hand, blood welled between his fingers. He shook his head took a breath and continued to work at Steve's bonds, slower this time.

When his legs were free Steve shifted to his knees, leaning against the wall to give him leverage to stand, he still felt a bit woozy but all together uninjured.

Tony was poking at the gash in his hand, "It looks ok, just a cut, should be fine." Somehow Steve got the impression that Tony hadn't said that to any of them.

Barton was over by Natasha now, kneeling down and checking what Steve assumed was her wound. Steve made his way towards Tony who was watching Natasha and Barton speak in low murmuring voices.

"Are the other two alright?" Steve's question seemed to startle Tony, causing him to jump slightly, Steve frowned.

"Uh, yeah, Thor took a hit to the head, I don't know if they gave him anything or not, I assume not but I have no way of knowing." Tony cleared his throat, "Banner's alright too, don't know what's wrong with him. He's got a broken leg though I think; I didn't even know that was possible." Tony paused, "I would guess both of them should wake soon.

Steve nodded, good, well not good, but at least they didn't seem permanently injured. It looked like all of them were a little worse for wear, but he had faith they could get through this.

"Tony," Steve felt Tony stiffen beside him, "are you alright?"

Tony was silent for half a second, half a second too long in Steve's opinion. "Yep, right as rain. I'm higher than a kite. I feel like running a marathon; although, I probably would keel over dead after the first mile." He gave a short laugh, "Sounds like fun."

"That's not exactly what I meant. I can guess what's going on here Stark, I wasn't born yesterday." Tony smiled at that one.

"No, no you definitely were not."

"Good, glad we both understand that. Now," Steve paused, "what exactly do they want?" Though Steve already had a good idea, he just wanted to hear it from Tony.

Tony hesitated, then looked at Steve in the eye for the first time since he had first come to stand by him. Tony opened his mouth. Closed it again, swallowed and opened again, ready to tell his Team leader everything.

He was interrupted as a small panel was shifted aside from the metal door on the far side of the room. A voice behind it barked an order, Steve didn't understand what was said but got the general gist.

He felt Tony gently push him, "Might want to go and stand at the wall Cap, they don't trust you. Go figure." Steve was about to protest but Tony gave one final shove.

As Steve stood at the wall two things came to his attention, one both Barton and Natasha were both kneeling with the backs to the wall – something he was quick to copy – and both seemed almost afraid, but not for themselves.

The other was Tony; he had automatically put his hands up and behind his head, eyes slightly shifted down, and head slightly bent. Steve recognized that pose, it was a pose of submission, he had seen it back in the 40's when he raided and freed the Prisoners of War, the pose that showed surrender to a higher authority.

That was a stance that was not meant for a man like Tony Stark.

And now Steve was scared too.

The man leading the group of men with guns said something, Tony seemed to understand because he hesitantly put his arms back down; however, he did not look the man directly in the eye.

The man turned towards Steve. There wasn't much to tell about the man. His skin was slightly darker, atonement to his heritage and many days in the sun. His beard was slightly peppered, but it suited the man. He had dark brown eyes, almost black, and he looked at Steve with a satisfied expression. Like he knew that this Captain America was helpless, and he could do anything he wanted to him. Steve didn't like him.

"Hello Captain Rogers," Steve jolted, he didn't expect this man to know perfect English, let alone know his name, "I welcome you. I have been looking forward to meeting you. But please, do not kneel, please stand up. Why don't you join your friend Stark over there." The man looked over at Barton and Natasha. He made no effort to invite them to stand, nor did they do so.

Steve awkwardly stood, his hands still behind his back, and he walked back over to Tony and stood close enough to him to show that he was not alone. Tony relaxed somewhat.

The man moved over to the table, picking up the metal object Tony had been holding. He fiddled with one of the spokes that lined the two ends of the device. Tony grunted, clearly not pleased with the man's inexpert explorations.

He set it back down. "So, what will you be needing?" Steve blinked, not quite sure what the man was asking.

Apparently Tony did though, "I don't believe I will need anything. Seeing as I will not be building a _fucking_ thing for you."

_That _didn't go over well. Tony was automatically ripped away from Steve's side. Someone pushed Steve back towards the wall, avoiding the wall but stumbling into Barton instead.

Tony was on the ground with three men beating on him. Kicking, punching, and hitting him with their guns.

Barton was yelling, Natasha was kicking, and Thor was on his feet! Steve had never seen the God of Thunder so angry, remains of his ankle ropes were in a pile where he had been sitting.

"You will leave the Man of Iron alone ruthless Midgaurdians! You will free my friends from their bonds, and you will let us pass these rocky halls to allow us to return to our home unhurt."

Silence followed Thor's speech. Save for the ragged breathing coming from Tony's direction.

One brave soul reached down for the man, hauling him up, only to nearly drop him again when Tony screamed, which sent Thor into a frenzy. He rounded, giving the man who held Tony a look that would make Hulk quiver.

In the young man's defense he did not back down; he just shoved Tony in front of him as a human shield and stuck a gun to the back of his head. Tony seemed surprisingly complacent with his captor. He still held the car battery protectively against his chest.

"I suggest you take the nice man's hint Thor and back down. I'd rather not lose a friend today." Steve looked down and saw Bruce sitting upright and glaring at all the gun wielding men in the 'room', "but I also suggest you all listen to what my friend Thor just said. _Back Off_!" Banner had the smallest hints of jade swimming in his iris'.

Steve nudged him, he could feel Banner's arms shake as he tried to control his temper. It looked like he was losing.

Thor glanced back at Bruce, unsure what was going on in the scientists head.

It was at that time that Tony decided to join in the conversation. Shrugging off the man's grip on his arm and moving past and around Thor, Tony came to stand in the center of the room, the center of attention.

He leveled a glare at the man who had started it all. "Alright fine! I'll build the damn thing. But, I need three things first." A brief nod and Tony continued, "First, I need to know your name, I prefer to know who I am working for, and calling you 'The Man' in my head is getting tiresome."

"You may call me Baqi."

Tony gave a nod only half satisfied. "Second I need you to release my friends from their restraints." Tony raised a hand at the coming protest, "I don't care if you handcuff their hands in front of them, but when it comes time for them to do some of their own private business I rather hope you have a volunteer from one of your own friends because I sure as _hell_ am not going to help them there. Besides, what are they going to do; we're all injured in some form or way, what they gonna do, bleed on you?"

Baqi hesitated, but then nodded. Looking at the man next to him he murmured something, sending the younger man out the door.

"Alright Stark, you got two. What is the third?"

Tony took a breath and licked his lips, "I need my Arc Reactor back."

"No." Tony blinked.

"Wow no hesitation. You're gonna need to stop and think about that for a minute."

Baqi shook his head, "No, I will not give you back the one item that powers one of your suits. We have made that mistake before, we will not make it again."

Tony shook his head, frustrated, "Well if you want me to build you _anything_ I'm going to need the damn thing back."

"No."

Tony gritted his teeth. "Then I guess we don't have a deal."

"I would rethink that Stark."

"I can't rethink that, it's impossible."

"You are a smart man Mr. Stark, make it possible."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look you don't understand. If I don't have the Arc Reactor I will be dead within the week."

Silence followed Tony's statement, Steve's eyes widened.

Baqi studied Tony's face, smiling slightly before turning around and heading towards the door. "Is that a yes?"

Baqi turned around, once again smiling, "No Mr. Stark. But, I have faith you can fix that little problem, seeing as you have done it before." The door shut with a clang behind him and his entourage. Silence fell.

"Well that was a pleasant conversation." Barton's voice broke the tension in the room, and Tony's brief show of defiance; he sagged into the nearest chair, face in his hand and staring at nothing.

"Not funny Barton. Tony come on, you need to tell us what is going on." Bruce said.

"That can wait. I would like to know why I was told to step down from those men. I am the heir to the Asgard throne, they stood no match."

"Yeah, give that one more try big guy," Barton said, "but this time don't use the wall as a crutch, it ruins your image."

"Stop it Clint," Natasha said.

"Thor I stopped your from hurting yourself further. While there is no doubt that we could easily make our way out it doesn't hide the fact that Tony was right, we are all injured in some way. I'd rather wait for the two days it will take for us to heal so we can be at one hundred percent." Bruce shifted, a pained expression crossed his face as he jostled his injured leg.

Thor opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Tony, "Easy big guy. Banner has a point, that posse we just saw was probably only a portion of those here. There are probably about three dozen more guys right outside that door." Tony paused, "They certainly made it clear that they don't make the same mistakes twice."

Tony shook his head, slapping his hands together Tony stood up, "Right! Good, let's get started." Tony marched over to the door and started pounding it, "Hey, if you guys would come on in I'm kind of missing some tools!" The panel slid back, a pair of eyes glared back. Harsh words caused Tony to take a couple steps back, his hands up in a mocking gesture. "Easy there, just need some supplies.

Tony turned around when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, it was Natasha. Tony blinked, she had gotten out of her restraints again, he smiled, _Of course she did_. His smile faded when she asked him.

"What do they want, missiles, guns?"

Tony shook his head and waved his hand, "No," he snorted, "Think Romanov, why go for the gold when you could have the Starkium." Tony shook his head and turned back to the door waiting for it to open, "No, they want suits, and I guess suits they'll get." The doors opened and Tony stepped forward.

"Hey! If you don't want me to keel over and die I suggest you listen to what I have to say!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N So I finally figured out how to work this website. Yay me. Anyway, thanks guys for the reviews and stuff! My biggest fear though for a story like this is that I will start to get lazy and bored and flake on the details and choice of words, so you know, give me a shout. Enjoy!_

"Alright, I need the welding gear on that side of the table. No don't put it next to the soldering station; I need more room than that."

Clint grunted, "You know Cap, I bet we could get away with killing Stark, no one will notice that he is gone."

Steve chuckled, "You hit him in the head. I'll hide the body."

"Deal."

It was at that moment that Tony put his arms around the two men, causing them to jump. "As fun as that sounds gentleman, I have a far more brilliant way of getting all of us out of here alive. And it may or may not involve a giant green monster, a super soldier, a demi-god, and two ninja assassins." Tony jumped towards were Natasha was putting up another one of Tony's work stations. "Hold it there Spider girl! That can't go there, I need more light."

Clint cursed when he dropped the propane tank on his foot. He straightened, stretching his back, "So, you going to share this master plan of yours Tony." He glanced up at one of the cheap cameras mounted near the ceiling, "Is it safe to be talking a plan?"

Tony followed his gaze, "Yes, yes," he said waving his hand, "those are cheap, trust me., there no good."

"Good to know." But Clint still felt wary.

Tony snapped his fingers, "Hey there McDreamy, pay attention. That tank needs to be closer to the welding equipment; I can't use it if I can't reach it."

Tony turned around, missing Barton's' snarl and the way his hands came up in the general height of Tony's neck squeezing the air, Steve quickly knocked them down.

Glaring Barton stooped again and picked up the tank as best he could with his handcuffed hands, "How exactly are we going to be able to help you out Tony with our hands so…restricted."

Tony whirled around, his eyes briefly flashing with fear, "You're not."

Clint blinked, and the other's stopped what they were doing, or sitting in Banner's case, and stared at Tony.

"What do you mean, we're not letting you do this alone Tony." Steve said, putting down the tool he had been examining, Tony looked away.

Bruce set aside the set of pages that he had been examining, "Tony I know you're scared but we can help you, with all of us working our part we can get everything done faster. The faster we're done, the faster we'll get home."

Tony turned, anger burning in his eyes, "I'm not scared Banner, this has nothing to do with being scared."

"Then what is it Tony," Clint said, "Because I sure as _hell _am not letting you go through this alone."

"I'm not alone!"

"We know you're not alone. Because we're here and not letting you _act_ like you're alone." Natasha said.

"I'm not acting alone. I'm just saying that it will be easier for me to work alone. I told you before I work better alone, especially with this stuff. It's my element."

"You let Bruce help you all the time Stark. What is so different about the rest of us?" Thor asked.

"It's not about the people Thor, it's the location." Bruce said from the floor. "What's so wrong about this Tony? Just let us help. You're not alone this time."

Tony looked over at Bruce as if Hulk just said "please".

"What do you mean this time?"

Bruce looked confused, "This time, you're not alone, not like last time." It sounded more like a question than an answer.

Tony still looked confused. So Steve stepped up to the plate, "We've all read each other's files Tony. We know about your time in Afghanistan."

Tony stood there, "What file did _you _guys read?"

Steve blinked, "Is there more than one?" Barton asked.

"I do not understand, what are we talking about?" Thor asked, clearly confused.

"My file Thor, you know where S.H.E.I.L.D. puts all of those past, present, and future adventures of mine. We all have one, you do to. I've read it."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that you hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D. database to get all the top secret information on us Tony. That is _not_ what this conversation is about." Steve said.

"You're right, this current conversation is about how you have no _fucking_ idea what I went through, or who I went through that shit with."

"Well then tell them Stark." Natasha spoke up, "I knew you didn't tell S.H.E.I.L.D. everything, figured you leave some stuff out. But, you do tell everything to Pepper, that's why I asked her about Afghanistan."

Tony stared at her, his eyebrows scrunched, "Ok, Pepper obviously can't keep a secret."

Natasha shook her head, "I only asked because I knew she would tell me. When I was hired to be your new P.A. I knew Pepper would want me to know as much about you as possible so I would know how to handle it." She paused, and in a tone that was far kinder than Clint had ever heard her speak in to anyone but him, "Tony, she told me about Yinsen."

Tony whipped around, Clint had never seen such hurt and sorrow in Tony's eyes before, it surprised him, because Tony never showed this sort of emotion. Usually Tony hid his grief behind anger and arrogance. Even when Coulson died he didn't let it show, and Barton had been told by Pepper that he and Coulson had been on the fast track to friendship.

Come to think of it, Barton was pretty sure that Stark didn't even show any signs of grief when talking about his _parents_ death.

It had been a month since the Avenger team had moved in to Stark Tower when Clint had first heard Tony talk about his mother and father's death. He had been just a tad bit drunk at the time so Clint didn't even know if Tony remembered bringing it up. Barton remembered at one point Steve had left the room – everyone knew that he and Howard had been friends during the war – and hearing Tony talk so casually and flippantly about his death had upset him.

After that Clint had only heard Tony talk about it twice more. Once when Clint had been hiding in an air duct above Tony's lab, Tony had been discussing some of his father's work with Banner at the time of his death. The second time was when Steve one night at dinner asked how old Tony was when they had died, odd that no one seemed to know.

Each time it was brought up Tony was always telling jokes and insulting the men who had plowed into his parent's car, killing them and their chauffeur.

But never had Tony features showed this type of grief.

"Who was Yinsen?" Steve asked Natasha.

Natasha shook her head again, "Not for me to tell you Captain."

Everyone looked at Tony, who had sat down, leaning against the table, hand cradling his head and hiding his eyes. By the slight shake of his shoulders Clint determined that Tony was very close to crying. And when he took his hand away Clint could see the single tear trail across his left cheek.

"Tony," Clint said softly, and kindly, "Tell us what happened."

Tony took a shaky breath. "I….uh." He stopped, sniffed and wiped his hand across his face.

Tony stood, and looked each and every member of his team in the eye, he cleared his throat and began.

"I was on my way back from a weapons demo. It was a new missile that our engineers had designed, I had actually helped with some of the calculations myself. But, uh, on our way back we were attacked." Tony paused, "You know it was weird, right before we were attacked I was talking to the people in my humvee, joking with them. I was taking a picture with one of them, Jimmy was his name, he was just a kid, and while we sat there taking that picture the humvee in front of us blew up.

"Everything went to hell after that, I watched those three shot down. One was a women, I had been joking with her about how I couldn't tell who she was with her uniform on, and then she was just gone. They all were." Tony paused, "And then I did something stupid, I got out of the jeep. I don't know what I was thinking, probably go find Rhodey if I'm being honest. But I got out and ran for cover. Don't know what hiding behind a rock was going to do me, didn't do much good because next thing I know a Stark Industries launcher is blowing up in my face.

"After that there isn't much I remember, pretty sure they put me through surgery without any anesthetics, I remember that pain. And then there was nothing. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a cave, with an elector magnet stuck in my chest, keeping the remainder of the shrapnel out of my heart.

"But there was also Yinsen." Tony said the name softly, like it hurt to even remember, "he was there when I woke up, he was _fucking_ shaving. He was there, with me the whole time. He was actually the one who did this," he gave a brief wave towards his chest, "and then he was there to help with the first Arc Reactor. Help stick it in my chest." Tony looked away and down to his hands.

"He helped me make the first suit, the primitive one that got me out. But, uh…" Tony again stopped. Everyone remained silent, not willing to press Tony who was blinking away tears, "Uh, when it was, um, you know time, we were setting up the suit, and some of the men set off the bomb we rigged the door with. That's when it _really_ went to hell.

"The suit still needed to be booted up, and it was shitty technology, slow computers, we needed more time. And Yinsen gave us that time, or well, gave me the time I guess."

Tony stopped, he sat there staring off into space for several minutes, "He, uh, well he took a gun and started shooting and yelling, scared some of them shitless I guess because he got all the way to the door. And, that's where I found him five minutes later, with a dozen bullet holes in his gut." Tears fell down Tony's face, "He didn't stand a chance." He broke off in slightly hysterical laughter.

"He, he told me not to waste my life." Tony stood and faced away from the silent members of the room, hand over his eyes. Taking a deep breath he continued, " 'Don't waste your life Stark', that's what he said to me, his last _fucking_ words to me, 'Don't waste your life.'"

Tony chucked the small screwdriver he hadn't even realized he was holding across the room. It landed with a clang, causing him to jump. "I think I did a fucking fine job of wasting my life since then." He broke of laughing, and once he started he couldn't stop.

Hysterical laughter escaped his lips, and several minutes later they turned to heart wrenching sobs.

Tony sat down against a table leg, curling in on himself, not caring that the five people he has always made sure he was been strong in front of saw this, this complete breakdown.

Between sobs Tony finished his story, "He died, right, right in front of me. Left me a fucking last wish, which I didn't fulfill, and I left him there. I blasted my way out of that damn cave, destroying the pile of Stark weapons and rocketed my way out." He continued to shake with sobs.

"If he had just stuck to the plan." Tony moaned.

Clint looked shocked, he opened his mouth to say something, but Tony wasn't done.

"He was there, through everything. He was my translator, my teacher when I got tired of having a three-way conversation, and he was a friend. In a cave," Tony gestured wildly, "a cave of enemies, he was there. He just," Tony sucked in a breath, "he just _didn't stick with the plan_."

Thor took a step forward placing a hand on Tony's shoulder he spoke, "I cannot pretend to know what exactly what you have been through Stark, for I have not been through the exact same situation, but I have been in situations like those." Thor stooped down, placing both hands on Tony's shoulders, and looked him in the eye, "But that is what family is for Stark. We have only known each other under a year now, but we have become more than just members of a team, we have become a family." Thor wrapped his arms around Tony in a hug – as best he could with his bound hands – Tony surprisingly allowed it, even falling into it for support, "I have lost one brother, I will not lose another."

Steve walked up and knelt beside the two, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We're here for you Tony. This isn't going to be like last time. You're stronger this time Tony, you know you can survive this. You have us."

Tony took a shuddering breath, and mumbled something into the crook of Thor's neck. No one made an attempt to have him repeat what was lost in Thor's flesh. But Tony repeated it anyway.

"He was from Gulmira."

Clint recognized that name, he had read in Tony's file about the first time Ironman had made its first appearance. "They were double dealing, and of all places for the shipments to land. It was there."

Clint was silent for a moment, "For the record Tony," Clint said, "None of us think you've wasted your life." And then Barton joined the two men comforting the broken man. Banner joined with Natasha's help, who surprisingly looped an arm around Tony's exposed right shoulder.

They sat in silence for several minutes, until Tony made a noise that clearly said 'Enough with the Avenger love in.'

Natasha was the first to let go, no surprise there, followed by Clint, who then helped Banner into a seat next to a table. Steve gave Tony one final pat on the shoulder and stood, moving over to Banner.

Thor was the last, who seemed disinclined to let go of Tony, despite Tony's fidgeting and noises of distress. But eventually Thor let Tony go.

Tony's eyes were red and tear tracks trailed down his grubby cheeks. Tony sniffed, and then wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Ok." Tony cleared his throat and stood up. For once Tony's eyes revealed everything, the wall he always kept carefully up were down. His eyes reflect hurt, pain, grief, and affection.

"Alright, fine. You're right, I do need help. But, if I do have your help you have to _promise_ me that you follow this through." Tony looked at each and every one of them, "I know we can get out of here, and I know Thor that with you can get us out in a matter of seconds, and Banner could too. But I ca…I can't leave only to have them regroup again after, not again."

Everyone nodded, "Give me four days, five at the most. If this doesn't work, than you guys can hammer, smash, and maim at your heart's content. I just need to _try_."

Steve nodded, "Alright Tony, five days."

Barton smiled, "Yeah Stark, you have five days to come up with a wicked plan. Or we get to fuck out some of these shitheads."

"Ok then Tony." Bruce spoke up, "We have five days to come up with a brilliant plan. What's yours?"

Tony blinked, "What, no I have a plan yeah, but it won't take five days."

"Then why do you need five days?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, it will take me about two days to make a new Arc Reactor, I was stretching the amount of time this car battery will hold out, so I should probably make a new one so I don't die on all of you. _Then_ where would you be!" And Tony was back.

Thor laughed, "Well than Man of Iron, let us begin this journey of creation, and ultimately our freedom!"

"Might wanna keep your voice down there Big Guy, can't guarantee they won't hear _you_ through these walls."

Steve laughed, "So Tony, what are we building?"

"I thought that was obvious, we're going to build them what they wanted the last time!" Tony laughed, "A missile."

AVENGERS

"I don't get it." Tony groaned.

"Come on Barton, think, it's not that hard." Tony grabbed the prongs and pointed towards the fire, "I need you to grab this cup thingy with these prongs that look _very_ similar to scissor like tools and I need you to bring the cup thingy over to this table. Then I need you to pour the very liquidy,_ very_ hot Palladium into this bowl thing, make sure you make it in the circle I made from the doughy stuff and don't drop it because I don't even think Hulk's skin can handle that being spilled on it."

Clint slapped Tony across the back of his head. "What are you doing?"

Rubbing his head Tony replied, "You said I don't get it, so I switched from using big boy words to using little boy words."

Clint pursed his lips, his raising hand was grabbed by Steve. "That's not what he meant Tony, quit being an ass."

Tony scowled, "Fine, _Clint_ what are you not getting?"

"I thought Palladium was bad for you." Tony raised an eye brow in surprise. "Nat told me." Clint mumbled.

Tony turned to Natasha who was lounging back on a cot that had been brought in the previous night. "Did she now, and what did Miss _Rushman_ say?"

"Oh knock it off Tony, it wasn't much of a secret what was going with your Reactor." Natasha said while flipping a screw driver between her hands.

"I am confused, who is this Man of Rush? And what was wrong with Stark's reactor." Thor asked.

"I was assigned by S.H.E.I.L.D. to watch over Stark a while back, before all of." Natasha waved her hand vaguely, "_this_ happened. My undercover name was Natalie Rushman."

"Yeah, she was a sneaky little devil. I'm still waiting for that coffee by the way." Tony said.

"Keep waiting, because it's not going to happen." She said while tossing the screwdriver in Tony's general direction, who yelped and jumped to the side.

"Hey, watch it crazy Spy Girl! Delicate instruments around here." Tony glanced around, "No matter how junky."

"Anyway," Clint said, "Tony's old Arc Reactor core was Palladium, and he started to get Palladium poisoning. When Nat was assigned to Tony he was on the fast track to singing with the angels."

Thor shook his head, "I do not understand, if this is a danger to your life Stark, why use it?"

"Because Big Guy, the Starkium isn't found anywhere in nature, it has to be synthesized. And I doubt they will let me build a collider in here." Tony was shuffling around a table, grabbing random items as he went past. "It will only be for a few days, I'll be fine." He said waving his hand.

Tony didn't miss Natasha's small snort. "That is rather unlady like Romanov."

She proceeded to flip him the bird.

Tony grinned, then he turned on Clint who had been watching them with a smirk, Tony snapped his fingers in Clint's face. "Come on Barton, you need to get that out of those flames or it's going to be compromised."

Clint snatched up the prongs and headed towards the fire. When he turned to head back to the table Tony was there, battery in hand. Clint yelped, "Damn it Tony, I thought you didn't want me to drop this!"

"I don't, I'm making sure you don't."

"Relax Tony, I'm pretty steady with my hands." Tony blinked. "What?"

Tony shook his head, "I am having the oddest sense of déjà vu right now."

Tony shrugged and turned towards Bruce who was splinting his own leg. Walking over to him Tony clanked the battery down onto the table.

"Need any help there Brucey?"

"Uh yeah, could you hold this here? I would ask Thor but I'm afraid that he might accidently snap my leg somewhere else." Thor looked a little sheepish.

Tony held onto the thick wooden dowel that Bruce was using as a splint. "How long do you believe you will need this?" Tony asked.

"I doubt it will stay like this for long. It doesn't hurt anymore, not like when I woke up." Bruce said tightening a strip of cloth around his leg and dowel, "But with my unique genetics I don't usually stay injured for long."

Tony nodded, "Alright." His voice betrayed some worry.

Bruce looked up at him, "I'll be fine Tony, it should only take a couple of days before the break is healed enough to walk on."

After their little love fest the night before the group of superheroes were interrupted by the barrage of men swarming into the room. After some head holding and brief murmured conversations six cots were brought in: along with a pot, cans of beans, water, and a tea pot, something Tony had asked for specifically.

After that Tony cooked up the beans – which turned out to be surprisingly good – and then made up some tea using nothing but a piece of cloth and spices that had been brought in with the beans.

Getting to sleep hadn't taken anyone that long, even with the cold – which was considerably less after Tony got a fire started – and few blankets. However; since each of them had suffered not only an injury but also a trying day; sleep took them quickly.

In the morning there was a rough awakening for Tony by Baqi himself, handling of first aid kits, and having soft murmuring conversations. And then it was off to work.

Three hours into the day found Clint ready to strangle Tony, until Tony had asked him to get the smoldering cup of liquefied Palladium out of the flames.

And while Clint had been keeping his itching fingers under control Tony had Steve and Thor hooking up the welding station, soon followed by having them dismantle a metallic missile with Stark Industries stamped on the side, all under Tony's careful and watchful supervisions.

Bruce and Natasha were the only ones without a job. Natasha was still slightly woozy from her head injury, something she was _not _happy about. While Banner had taken the first aid kits and taken people at random to take care of their wounds.

A bandage for Thor, a brace for both Tony and Steve's fractured wrists, a small splint for Clint's broken finger, and another bandage for Natasha's head wound. Then he found Tony had a fractured rib so Bruce then wrapped Tony's ribs, working around the metal disk and wires in his chest. He had finished with splinting his own leg, something that was far more difficult than he had expected.

Tony reached over Bruce to grab a pair of tweezers, the wires hanging from his chest brushing against Banner's left hand. Bruce followed the wires to the battery hanging form Tony's left hand by a chunk of rope he had found on the ground.

Bruce swallowed. When he had first woken up it was to shouts and cursing, it had taken all of his control not to let the 'Other Guy' out. He could not guarantee how Hulk would react to the situation, they were in far too close quarters to ensure the rest of the team would escape uninjured. So, as much as Bruce would love to let the 'Other Guy' rip these men beating his friend apart, he had taken a breath and willed his heart rate to slow.

It wasn't until Thor had stood between Tony and the men that Bruce had first noticed the car battery and wires. And again Bruce had to keep his anger in check, especially noticing the way Tony had put one arm in front of his chest, protecting his makeshift magnet, and the other arm thrown over his head. That however left Tony's midriff free and easy accessible, causing him a fractured rib.

Tony had squeezed his eyes shut, leaving his face open to all emotions, fear, pain, and betrayal blending into a single emotion. _That _had almost sent Banner over the edge, never should Tony Stark look like that. Bruce had actually felt the beginning pulls of the monster within when Thor had stood, he had calmed a bit then. He had completely calmed when he felt Steve nudge him, Steve being so close put a stop Bruce's change. Even despite Hulk's surprising gentleness to the team, Bruce didn't trust his emotions at the present time.

So now here they all were, sitting in a dirty, smelly cave building Tony a new Arc Reactor – something Tony insisted was actually quite easy – and building a couple missiles that in all actuality were bombs.

Tony picked up the tweezers, looking over and noticing Bruce's staring. He stepped back, giving the physicists personal space back.

"Got something on your mind Doc?" Tony asked.

"No." Bruce said, trying to ignore Tony's eyes.

Tony placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, causing the man to look into Tony's eyes.

"That wasn't a very convincing lie. Next time try some eye contact, works wonders."

Bruce smiled than jerked his chin towards Tony's chest, "Does that hurt?"

Tony looked down, then back up, "Like hell."

Bruce blinked, he hadn't expected Tony to be so blunt about it, or truthful for that matter. Tony tended to either blow the pain out of proportion or refuse to even admit he was hurt. He reached out and lightly touched the metal plate, it was cool, not surprising given the temperature – even with the fire – the wires hung on the outside of the t-shirt that Tony had magically come up with.

Everyone had thrown a fit when Tony had detached the wires so he could pull the shirt on. He had attached them back through the hole he had cut out of the shirt with quirked eyebrows and an expression that read 'I'm too important to kill myself?'. He had laughed at their worried faces and waved them off. That didn't stem Bruce's brief flare of panic and its aftereffects.

Now every time Tony was within reaching distance Bruce had to force himself to keep his hands to himself. The urge to look and inspect the device was overwhelming; the ridiculous need to make sure that it was in fact keeping his friend alive was driving him to finish with the medical duties so he could help with the building of the Arc Reactor. Knowing that something Tony had built himself was saving his life comforted Bruce a hell of a lot more than the piece of junk currently sitting in his chest.

Bruce realized he was still touching the chest piece, he quickly brought his fingers back. Only to have Tony grab his hand and hold his hand to the cold metal object.

"Bruce, I'm fine okay. This will keep me alive for now, its working and it will work for another day." Tony's eyes were full of concern and compassion.

Bruce clacked his mouth shut. He swallowed, ducked his head, and gave a jerky nod, his throat burning oddly.

Someone coughed. Turning Tony and Bruce realized that there little "moment" hadn't gone unnoticed. Steve was blank, Natasha was ignoring them, Thor was grinning like a child, and Barton – who was also grinning – was eyeing them with mirth in his eyes.

"You two love birds done?" He asked with a unsuccessfully concealed laugh.

Tony stepped back, "Sure am." Bruce flushed with embarrassment, Tony however was grinning. _Stupid Bastard_.

Tony walked over to were Clint had been working, bouncing the tweezers in his hands. "Alright girls, let's get this party started." Tony grabbed something from the table as he walked past it.

Clearing his throat Tony grabbed a chair and sat down, "Alright." He rolled his neck, letting it pop, "Let's do this, again."

Steve watched fascinated as Tony worked. He had seen Tony work often enough down in his lab. His concentration had always amazed Steve, he didn't understand that the man who couldn't stay on one subject for more than five minutes could work tirelessly on a single project hours at a time. On more than one occasion Steve had enlisted the help of Bruce, Thor, _and _Clint to drag Tony away from his lab after spending three days straight down there. Each time he never willingly left until they threatened to go find Natasha and let her deal with him. The first time they had involved her she had knocked Stark unconscious in order to drag him out. Pepper had to have Jarvis lock Tony out of the lab for three days, until Tony was able to override the command.

But here in this cave Steve realized just how much Jarvis did for Tony. Convenience was how Tony described his AI, he had Jarvis run calculations and do tests that Tony didn't have to do them. "Faster done the faster I move on," Tony had said once. Steve had always thought it was because Tony was lazy and didn't want to do them.

But as Steve watched Tony build the Arc Reactor with no robots or AI helping him he realized just how talented Tony truly was with his hands when it came to building. _He's definitely Howard's son_.

Tony's hands expertly placed and added – and removed when so needed – different parts and wires. As the hours past the object that had started out as a metal ring attached to a glass tube grew into a recognizable Arc Reactor.

Tony finished his final touches, putting the sautering pen down on the table. Blowing carefully Tony waited till the last dredges of smoke dissolved away before picking up the dark reactor.

"Alright," Tony moved towards the table next to his, he took some tubes and other items, and within seconds Tony had the reactor hooked to what looked like a miniature generator. Cracking his neck Tony reached over and turned a dial on a charge box.

Thor and Banner looked up alarmed when the lights started to flicker, a pair of eyes appeared in the slit on the door.

Steve watched amazed as the reactor that had been as dead as Thor on Saturday morning was now shining the characteristic blue.

There were some differences to this Arc Reactor. It was bulkier, definitaley less advanced than Tony's usual reactor; the wires and tubes of the reactor were thicker, causing the reactor to look at least a half inch thicker than the one Tony had been wearing a couple days before; one particularly thick coil of wire hung from underneath the reactor as well. The color was also different, the one with the Starkium core had a whiter light, this one wasn't white, it was more…blue.

"Why does it look like that?" Tony turned his attention from the reactor to Steve.

"What?"

"The color, of the reactor, why is it bluer?" Steve asked again.

"Oh. Well several factors would cause the difference in color. The most obvious would be the change in elements, my first looked like this one so I have faith it will work." Tony was smiling, true happiness shone in his eyes. "Got this one done in record time too; even with Jarvis, Dummy, You, and Butterfingers helping me it still took two days. This one took," Tony paused looking down at his wrist before he realized that he hadn't been wearing his watch when he was taken, "well; actually I don't know how long this took. They should really think about putting windows up in this room, would really lighten the place up."

Now that Tony was done building he was practically bouncing off the walls. Tony stood, carefully cradling the newly made reactor in his hands.

"Ok," Tony said, "I need a volunteer."

Every person – _except_ Natasha – raised their hand. Tony smiled.

"While I am flattered that so many handsome men want to lay hands on me I'm afraid your….masculine appendages aren't going to cut it." Tony turned to Natasha, "I'm also afraid to say that there is only one volunteer who can help me." Tony took a half step back when Natasha narrowed her eyes and glared at him, but in a surprisingly moment of bravado Tony held her gaze.

Natasha sighed and stood, somewhat unsteadily, "You better not be jerking my leg Stark." Tony smiled.

"Nope. Really I had the same problem, had to have Pepper help me out."

Sitting down on cleared table handed the reactor to Natasha with a simple "Don't drop it." Then Tony reached down and undid the wires connected to the chest piece. Quickly shucking his shirt Tony grabbed the metal piece and gave it a twist. He set that aside and then layed down on top of the table.

Ignoring Natasha's raised eyebrows Tony directed her along, "Ok now I need you to plug that into the base plate," Tony's features had gone slightly paler, "Shouldn't be too difficult."

Natasha calmly placed her hand inside of Tony's reactor chamber. There was a soft _squelch_ and Natasha's eyes widened and her nostrils flared.

She leveled a glare at Tony, who grinned sheepishly and giving a strained, "Sorry."

Steve, Thor, Banner, and Barton jumped when Tony let out a "yea-OW!"

Natasha pulled her hand back out then placed the reactor in its rightful place, twisting it until it was locked. She however did keep her right hand splayed away from her body until Tony handed her a towel to wipe off the remnants of Tony's goop.

"You didn't tell me about the puss Stark." Natasha's tone clearly said 'I will get you for this when we are not in a cave full of people who want to kill us.'

Tony smiled, big and bright, "You sound like Pepper. Cool it Spider Chick! It's not puss it's a plasma discharge." Tony tapped the reactor in his chest, "It was from the other reactor, not my body, but that does mean it was several days old." Tony made a face, and then gulped when he saw the furious expression on Natasha's face. "Sorry." Tony gave lamely.

Shrugging on his shirt and reaching for a jacket Tony went over to one of the cots that was in the semicircle around the fire and flopped down. While his strength was definitely returning he still felt drained from the whole experience. And in truth he had probably been up for more than 24 hours. He needed a nap.

Bu he couldn't, there were five – well _four_ – anxious face watching him. Tony cracked an eye and almost laughed.

Banner and Thor looked like they were deciding who out of the two were going to go over to see if he was alright, Clint just looked curious, and Steve – in his total boy scout way – looked ready to charge into battle if Tony said the reactor had failed and they needed to get out _now_.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes again, throwing an arm over his face Tony spoke up, "I'm gonna have to make a number change on the number of days we're going to stay here." Tony stopped and lied still for the time being, "I want to go home." He muttered.

Steve chuckled, "Get some rest Tony." Tony gave a thumbs up. Looking around at the rest of them, they all looked dead on their feet, except Barton and Natasha, but Steve supposed they were used to these types of schedules. "Why don't we all get some rest?" Everyone nodded and moved to their respected cots, save for Thor, whose cot Tony had stolen.

Steve stoked the fire before crawling underneath his thin blankets he had been provided. Turning his head he faced toward Stark who was beside him. He looked peaceful, far more peaceful than he had looked since they had gotten here. Keeping his eyes trained on the glow of the Arc Reactor – Steve hadn't been prepared for the relief he had felt when Tony was rid of the battery and wires – and took comfort in the fact that he knew the man would live now.

He and his team were going to make it, they were going to get out safe.

With that thought Steve closed his eyes closed and he fell into a calm dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Special shout out for The Darkness Of Your Fall! Thanks for the idea. Sorry for the wait, I would say writers block (which is true by the way) but that sounds like a lame excuse let's just say I got lazy. Oh, and hey, I realized that I have been spelling Natasha's last name wrong! Come on, we could avoid embarassing situations like this if someone would tell me these things. And also since I forgot to do this in earlier chapters - I do NOT own anything, seems kind of redundant to say that but I must._

_Steve coughed, he couldn't see anything. The smoke was thick, debris was falling down around him. He coughed again._

_Stumbling Steve made his way through the smoke filled room, one hand against the wall and an arm covering his mouth._

_He couldn't see! The thick smoke was everywhere, obscuring Steve's eyesight. He took several shuddering steps forward, only to stumble over something and land on the ground on all fours._

_Turning his head around Steve's heart dropped. There propped up against the wall in all of its Red and Gold glory was Tony._

_The lights of the Ironman suit were out. The chest piece encasing Tony's torso was crushed, his legs and arms spread out away from his body._

_Steve turned and made his way towards Tony, as he reached him he laid a shaking hand against the Arc Reactor, it was flickering._

_Steve shook his head, he stopped when he noticed something to his left. The smoke seemed to be clearing, which was odd because it still felt as thick as ever, and he could see the rest of the team splayed out before him._

_Thor had a chunk of metal through his chest, hammer inches from his outstretched fingers. Bruce was next to him, his head caked in blood, half the back of his skull was gone. Natasha was on the opposite wall, her neck turned at an unnatural angle, blood was seeping from the three inch hole in her chest above her heart. Steve almost threw up, Clint was missing both his arm and leg._

_Each were dead, their eyes all turned toward Steve, all unseeing._

_Steve swallowed and turned his head towards Tony in his Ironman suit,_

_Except there was no suit anymore, instead he was wearing dirty jeans, a filthy shirt, and jacket. His usual immaculate goatee was blurred, missing several days worth of care. And there was no Arc Reactor, instead it was wires and a car battery still clutched in Tony's hand._

_Steve looked into his eyes, except they weren't Tony's eyes. They missed the usual warmth, arrogance, and friendliness his chocolate brown held. Instead they were glazed, unending, _dead_ eyes. _

_They were looking right at Steve, just like all of the others, they held accusations, 'Why didn't you save me, you should have saved me.'_

_He looked away, only to look back when he heard his name._

'_Steve.' Dead Tony said._

'_Steve.' Dead Natasha said._

'_Steve.' Dead Clint, Bruce, and Thor said._

_And then they were all saying his name. _Accusingly_._

_But then something changed, they continued to chant his name, but it was all one voice, and it wasn't accusing, it was desperate._

'_STEVE.' Tony! That was Tony!_

'_STEVE!'_

Steve jumped. Tony was standing over him, both hands on his shoulders. Concerned eyes watching him wearily.

Tony's _not_ dead eyes were looking at him. Steve reached out and pushed aside the jacket Tony still wore, sighing in relief when he saw the blue light.

Tony remained still. Then when Steve was done making sure Tony truly _was not_ dead, Tony stood fully.

"Up and at 'em Cap! Got a big day ahead of us!"

Steve pushed himself up, propping himself on his elbow. Looking down the line at all the still sleeping team, Steve smiled, and lowered himself back down with a sigh.

He laid there for several minutes, eyes closed, listening to Tony shuffling objects across the tables. After a while Steve opened and watched Tony curiously, noticing that without him attached to the battery Tony seemed to have more energy, he was picking up the heavier objects that he had been unable slide across the room the previous morning.

Clint stirred next to him. Both Tony and Steve looked over, Barton was staring at the ceiling, a scowl on his face.

"Shit." Clint said.

Steve cocked his head, "What?"

"Really was hoping it was all a dream." Tony laughed at that.

"Oh, you get used to that." He set something down and came back over, sitting down at the foot of Steve's bed, "But, luckily you won't have to because we are getting out of here!"

"Today?" Tony frowned slightly.

"Well, no. Actually I don't know, depends on how far Bruce got on the wiring yesterday." Tony looked at the still sleeping Bruce, "It could either be later today, or tomorrow morning." Tony stopped and looked at the walls, "Or the approximation of those two."

He didn't look happy at not knowing what precise day it was.

"So you had Bruce start building the missile yesterday?" Steve asked.

"Well missiles, plural. And really they're bombs. We'll need four of them, one for each, minus two."

"And you're just going to be able to make four bombs in less than 24 hours." Clint said skeptically.

"Yes, and no." Tony replied.

Thor began to stir on his cot, his heavy body causing the worn metal legs to shriek, which, in turn, caused Bruce to crack an eye open.

"There's the Big Guy! Had a good sleep I assume, the mountain almost came down on top of us with your snores as loud as they were." Tony had a smirk on his face. Thor gave a sheepish smile.

"I apologize Stark, I did not mean to keep you from your rest." Tony gave a wave, dismissing the apology.

"It's all right. I was awake most of the time anyway." Tony moved to his cot, sitting cross legged, "Ok, now that we are all awake. Well mostly all. Seriously is she still asleep, I figured she would have been up before even me!"

Clint glanced at the supposedly sleeping women, he shook his head, "No, she's up."

"What?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "I've known her longer than you think Stark. I know when she is truly sleeping or if she is faking." Clint reached out next to him, gently tapping Natasha on the shoulder, "Come on Nat quit stalling."

Tony watched in awe as Natasha sat up, completely ignoring the fact that Clint had just put his hand on her. "How come whenever I give you just a simple pat on the back I wind up with my face becoming personal friends with my carpet, but when _he_," Tony gestured to Clint, "wakes you up you don't bat an eye?"

Clint snorted, "He didn't wake me up Stark, and you _never _just give a pat on the back to any one woman without an ulterior motive."

"That didn't answer my question." Tony pointed out "And I resent that."

"I believe it did actually." Natasha ignored his last statement.

"Speaking of not answering questions," Clint said, "Tony, how are you going to build four bombs in less than 24 hours?"

"I already answered that question. I said 'Yes, and no.'" Clint glared, " and really four bombs in 24 hours, please compared to the Arc Reactor this will be like baking a cake. But you have a point, I need these bombs to be powerful enough to do some damage, but not enough that it will bring the whole mountain down on top of us. That was why I had Banner start some wiring yesterday, just for the basic stuff. And the missiles Steve and Thor took apart yesterday, those parts we can use." Tony stretched his legs out, "They're going to be useful. But each of you need one and I need to know that you all can set these things without blowing yourselves up. That would be bad."

"Yes, I could see how that would be bad Stark." Clint grumbled.

Tony gave a wave, "Don't interrupt Barton." Clint clacked his jaw, "As I was saying. You will need to have a bomb each and then you will have to strategically place these along as we make your way towards the exit. Of course that requires that we know the exact route towards the exit, information I doubt they will give us," Tony cocked his head, "at least knowingly."

"We'll leap that hurdle when it's time Tony." Steve said.

Tony opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Thor, "I do not understand why these preparations are necessary, we are far more than capable of taking out these irrelevant mortals. I, aided with Mjolnir, would be able to lay waste to these atrocious miscreants." He crossed his arms, glaring at Tony, daring him to argue.

Tony smiled, "Exactly!" Thor looked confused, "The bombs are just the distraction." Tony cocked his head, "Kinda."

Clint grinned, understanding exactly what Tony was getting at, "_Yes_!" he fist pumped.

"I do not understand, what does this mean?" Thor asked.

"It means we get to lay some whoop ass on these shitheads!" Clint said, looking gleeful.

Tony waved his hand, "Yes, yes, yes. We get to whoop some ass. Well, actually, you guys do." He gestured vaguely towards himself, "I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion, and I am not in the best health either." He shifted his gaze, anger clearly evident.

"But, that isn't the point. What needs to happen is three of those bombs are going to go with each one of you. The other is going to blow up that door, that should act as a viable distraction.

"They will probably be expecting Thor or Hulk to be the first to attack, so we will send Barton and Romanoff out instead."

"What did you mean earlier when you said _you_ guys will need a bomb each, you're not seriously suggesting we leave you behind?" Bruce asked

Tony shook his head. "No! Of course not!" Tony stood, "There are only two reasons why that man wouldn't give me back the Arc Reactor. One is that he destroyed it, which is very unlikely; the other is that he wants it for reasons I would assume we all know, to power these suits I am supposed to be building. I need to make sure that it is destroyed. There is no way that I am letting that sort of power source remain here."

"Why not just take it back?" Steve asked, "You could trade it for the one you have now, this one is by far inferior, nowhere near the same level of power as the ones you have back in your lab."

Tony made a face, "Nuh-uh, no way, there are several reasons why I am not going to put that Arc Reactor back into my body. Probably the most rational one is that I have no idea what they have done to it. For all I know they could have taken it apart and put it back together again. Something I would have actually thought impossible; but then there was Vanko, and then these idiots were able to capture six of the most powerful people in the world, and universe," Tony gestured toward Thor, "they're smarter than they look."

Thor looked thoughtful, "Yes, that thought has actually crossed my mind. It is not an easy task to strike me into forced slumber. And I do not see how they were able to injure Dr. Banner so without unleashing the power of the Hulk."

Bruce cocked his head, "Actually, I thought that too. Whenever I've been injured in the past the 'Other Guy' usually takes over and then I wake up surrounded by fallen buildings." Bruce looked around, "Obviously that did not happen."

Tony peered at Thor and Bruce, "Doesn't anyone remember what happened, I mean I can understand Bruce, but you guys, unbelievable."

"What makes you think I don't remember how we ended up in this hell hole?" Barton asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well do you?"

Clint opened his mouth, "Uh, well, no, not really." He scowled at Tony's smirk, "I remember more than you!"

"Are you sure about that Bird Brain, because I don't recall relying my storages of memories."

Clint glared, "Actually you did you Iron Ass!"

Tony opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Natasha, "What are you two six?" Barton looked at her dumbfounded, "Get a grip. And unlike the rest of you I actually do remember what happened."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, except Clint who was still glaring at Tony.

"Well, spit it out Spider girl!" Tony said, before immediately back wheeling, "I mean, can you please tell us how we became under the guard of non-S.H.E.I.L.D. agents."

AVENGERS

"_Holy Hell! I am never eating another cucumber again!" Tony pulled off his Ironman helmet, "I mean did those things even _look_ remotely human?"_

"_They weren't human Stark." Clint grumbled._

_Tony waved a hand, "Not the point. Normally the green, squishy monsters at least have recognizable heads, limbs, and bodies."Tony shuddered, "And they certainly don't have projectile vomiting as a defense mechanism." He quickly shucked the rest of his vomit covered armor, dumping it in the back corner of their quinjet._

_Natasha wrinkled her nose, she hadn't actually been with them during the battle. She had opted to stay back and run surveillance and watch over the comm. system, though Tony suspected it was more along the lines of avoiding the puking monsters. _

"_Don't give me that look. You were the one who chickened out the moment you realized what their method of defense was." Tony said huffing as he flicked an extra speck off of his shirt._

_Natasha glared but gave no comment. Steve shook his head, hiding a smile. Natasha had claimed that her talents were not in fact needed for this particular mission. Of course the moment they had left Tony had made the crack of her not wanting to get vomit on her precious guns and knives. Natasha had then blatantly reminded Tony – much to his horror – that she could hear every word he was saying._

"_Come on Tony, you weren't happy when that one nailed you from twenty feet away. In fact I was rather impressed by the pitch of your scream; I thought that one had actually gotten to Nat." Tony glared at Clint. _

"_Yes, says the man who hid away in a tree as the rest of us ran around avoiding waves of monster vomit." Tony said._

_Clint opened his mouth to respond, but it was at that moment that Bruce came stumbling into the area, freshly clothed, if not a little disoriented from waking._

"_Ah, he is alive!" Tony exclaimed delighted. "Is Mr. Green having a nice nap? Because he could join our conversation if he so wanted too, he was not happy with our puking friends either."_

_Bruce looked confused, "Is that why there was vomit over the remains of those shorts? I thought Tony had gotten sick again." Tony scowled as Clint laughed._

"_I wasn't sick, I had a concussion. There is a difference." Tony said, pouting only slightly._

_Steve chuckled, "Come on Tony, they're just messing with you. But I'm sure Pepper will be pleased to hear you were able to hold back your stomach contents this time." Steve grinned at Tony's glare._

"_What is this, pick on Tony Stark day?"_

"_Is there such a day? It does not seem very wise to have a day devoted to making fun of one of the world's most powerful men."Thor said._

_Tony looked at Thor with new found admiration, "Thor, you are my new best friend." He sidled up towards Thor, hooking an arm around his arm._

_Thor looked uneasy at Tony's proximity, "While I do take comfort in your compliment Stark, I would prefer to receive it from afar." Thor peeled Tony's hand and arm off of his own and stepped to the side. Clint laughed._

_Tony grumbled, but a faint smile was stretching at his lips. It was at that moment the quinjet jerked, causing those standing to stumble into the nearest wall._

"_What the hell was that?" Clint exclaimed, picking himself off the floor._

"_I don't know, I'll go check it out." Natasha stood and made her way towards the door that led to the cockpit._

_At that moment the entire aircraft shook, twisting violently in the air. Everyone ended on the floor this time – except Steve who had been the only one sensible enough to put on his seatbelt – Tony picked himself up, going after Natasha towards the cockpit._

_They both arrived at the same time and both grabbed at the handle. Tony noticed Natasha's glare at his hand covering hers. He quickly let go, letting her open the door for herself, and then followed her in._

"_What's happening?" She demanded._

_The pilot knuckles were white, gripping so hard. The copilot turned from his work at the controls. "We don't know. We think the second left engine was damaged somehow, we can't tell from here because of the visual."_

_Rain was pounding the front window, dark clouds rolling outside the plane. Tony saw a fork of lightning off in the distance. "Why in the hell did you fly us into a storm?" Tony yelled._

_The pilot gave a tense answer, "It came out of nowhere sir. We flew south to avoid the worst of it; the coordinates said it was to be further north. Instead it is one hundred miles south."_

"_I suggest you go buckle yourselves in sir!" The copilot yelled, "It won't be a soft landing."_

_Tony turned to Natasha, "I'll tell the others, you stay here and help the pilot land this flying deathtrap!" Natasha nodded and stepped forward, prodding the copilot out of his seat._

_Tony turned and headed back towards the others. "Time to strap your asses in!" Tony took a step in as everyone sat in the nearest seat with a seat belt. It was at that moment that the quinjet gave a third jerk, sending those too slow to buckle to the floor._

_Tony cursed as he felt a spark of pain shoot through his wrist. The copilot appeared at the doorway, "She says to brace yourselves." And he was gone again, Tony scrambled to get to his feet, his shoes sliding across the metal floor as he tried to gain purchase. Cradling his injured wrist to his chest Tony dove for a seat. It was then that he saw Thor on the ground with a bleeding head wound._

"_Shit!" Bruce was already by his side, checking his pupils. How he could do that with the quaking ship twisting and plunging was beyond him. Tony stood and made his way towards the downed demi-god, only to stop when he noticed Steve clutching at his head._

"_Hey, Cap! Care to join the party." Tony shouted over the now apparent rumble of rain and thunder._

"_S-tark?" Tony quirked an eye at Steve's slurred tone._

"_Oh come on you didn't hit your head that hard. What happened Star-Spangle Blunder, did the big mean storm hit your poor little head?" Steve glared, his clouded eyes clearing instantly. Tony smiled, "There's our fearless leader! Come on buddy, let's strap you in….again, weren't you _just _strapped in?"Using his good arm Tony lugged the somewhat dizzy Captain into his seat. Leaving to buckle himself in._

_Tony looked over at Bruce and Thor, Clint had joined the party, assisting Banner in raising the body that was three times their sized up into a seat; they were not succeeding. Every time the jet gave a jerk the god slithered back down to the floor. Tony gritted his teeth and headed towards the struggling duo; Thor was having trouble focusing his eyes, let alone get his feet under him, which didn't surprise Tony one bit, blood was already drenching the side of his face. _

_Tony reached down and grabbed the back of Thor's cape, helping Clint and Bruce haul the half-conscious god into his seat; holding him there as the other two strapped him in._

_Natasha gave a shout, Tony could barely hear her, but he got the gist. Making sure that both Bruce and Clint had found a seat Tony plopped himself beside the now coherent Steve._

"_Brace yourself!" Tony yelled, Steve gave a quick nod, his jaw set; Tony was willing to give him a firm hand to grip – considering the last time Steve was in a crashing plane he hadn't woken up for another 70 years – too bad it was his injured one._

_The jet bounced, causing Tony's head to jerk. Grinding his teeth together Tony braced his head against the head rest as the quinjet bounced three more times._

_As the plane shuddered to a stop Tony let out a breath prying his hands out of a now unconious Captains', 'Well shit' Tony thought. _

_Bruce unbuckled himself, turning to look over Thor. Clint was watching wearily from the opposite side. "How is he?" Tony asked over the groaning of the jet._

"_He looks okay. I doubt he will be out for long, knocks like this don't usually keep a man like Thor down."_

_Tony nodded his head and turned to look at Steve, there was a decent sized bump on his forehead, looking at the floor Tony grabbed the metal bock marked 'First Aid'._

"_Irony does _not_ have a sense of humor." Tony grumbled. "You know I think Natasha just puddle jumped us." He reached to open the box, and that was when the world exploded._

_Tony jerked back as a fireball devoured a hole in the side of the quinjet. Not registering Banner's cry of pain Tony reached for his suit-suitcase, only to curse when he realized that his armor had been lying in a heap in the now absent corner. _

_Tony heard the hiss and clank of a metal canister, it was quickly followed by a billow of white smoke. Tony's eyes widened as he saw a second canister fly out of the cloud of smoke 'Stark Industries' was printed on the side._

_Quickly pulling his shirt over his nose Tony unbuckled the Captain – ignoring the sharp bite of pain racing through his limb – and lugged him over to where both Thor _and_ Bruce were unconscious. Shit, Tony had hoped Hulk would put some whoop ass on these assholes. As the first tendrils of smoke started spreading over the Caps legs Clint was suddenly beside Tony, handing him what looked like a gas mask, it took him a moment to recognize it as Stark Tech._

_Tony nodded his thanks, dropping Steve – much to his injured hand's delight – and moved to strap the mask on. He stopped when he heard Clint give a bark of pain. Tony looked at him, Clint was now on the ground, eyes closed. Fuck, was it too much to ask for at least _one_ of them to stay awake with him. _

_And because timing had been everything these past five minutes – had it really been only five minutes – Natasha's fiery hair glowed through the thick haze. Which Tony only just realized was surrounding him and he was _breathing_ it in! He raised his hands to pull on the mask, since when did _his_ hands shake. And these shaking hands were no use, his trembling fingers couldn't snap the straps into place. Damn it! He had designed these so they couldn't be ripped off one's face, not for drunken fingers to secure the complicated clip. Once he got home he was going to work on a new design because this was a gross oversight on his part._

_And now he was on the floor, when did that happen, and there was someone above him. Hands were taking the mask away allowing Tony the ability to see two chocolate brown eyes surrounded by dark olive skin, an ancient gas mask over the remainder of his face obscuring his features. Fear briefly shot through Tony, he knew what was happening, how could he not. He felt himself be rolled over, his arms being pulled behind him, he couldn't feel his injured wrist anymore. He was losing his fight to stay conscious, 'No! He was not going to go without a fight! Not this time!' His ankles were next, he kicked out instinctively, only to receive a kick to the gut in return._

_He was then hoisted up and thrown over someone's shoulder. His eyes briefly found those of Natasha, her glazed eyes reflecting his own fears. Tony's head bounced off the man's back, he gave a feeble sound of protest, unheard by the man holding him. _

_Suddenly he was in sunlight, he only had a brief sense of relief to be free of the choking smoke when he was dumped into the back of a vehicle._

"I want him kept separate for the time being."_ It took Tony longer than it should have to realize that that command had not been spoken in English, but rather a language that Tony was unfortunately all too familiar with. His heart rate quickened._

"You are sure that you want all of them."

"Yes, for the time being."_ Tony moaned, trying to rollover so he could get enough leverage to make it to his feet. He gave a cry when something slammed into the back of his neck, causing him to fall back down to the floor. He made a noise of protest._

_Something was said, he didn't hear, but he understood the meaning when someone grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back, his neck extending as far as it could, exposing his throat. A rag was stuffed into his mouth, much to his protest, and a strip of cloth tied around his head to hold it in place. His head slammed back into the floor._

"Let's get going._" Once again, not in English. Tony moaned as the vehicle – a truck he realized – started up, moving across uneven ground. He once again gave a half-assed attempt at kicking out, he felt a leathered foot kick him in the leg. He didn't get a chance to return the favor when something slammed into the back of his head. Darkness took him._

*/*

_Clint was down! Clint was down! Natasha didn't even think as she lunged at the man who had pistol whipped him. The man didn't have a chance to turn around before he was on the floor with a broken neck. She turned, only to see Tony also down, except he was concious his eyes were open, glazed and looking right at her. She felt relief, if only for a moment._

_Then the exposure to the smog hit her, dizziness causing her to overlook the two men making their way towards her, and then she was suddenly on the floor too. _

_She caught sight of Stark, he had been thrown over someone's shoulder, their eyes met, allowing Natasha to see the uncertainty, apprehension, and distress in Tony's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat._

_She didn't normally let fear get to her, but with her dazed and confused mind fear was all she felt._

_Natasha and the other's were quickly restrained, gagged, and bundled out of the remains of the quinjet, only to be dumped into the back of a military style truck. She grew even more concerned when Tony appeared to not be in the same vehicle as them._

_She felt the vehicle start after they threw Banner into the back with the others. With a jerk they began to move._

*/*

_She came too again when they dumped her onto a hard, rocky surface. She was still gagged, and bound. But she only struggled briefly._

_Concern flashed through her as she saw Tony being carried into the room, unconscious. They laid him down on a cold table, arranging his limbs so that they were in the appropriate positions to be secured by the leather bands. When they were done tightening the bonds one man grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through Tony's t-shirt, completely removing it and allowing full access to the Arc Reactor underneath. _

_Soft murmuring came from the trio of men standing around Tony, one reached out and touched the reactor, pressing down and giving it a twist. Natasha yelled through her gag when they began to pull out the reactor. She twisted so that she could get to her knees._

_Concern flashed through her, which was odd because she had only felt that sort of emotion towards Clint, she had never imagined that Tony would ever be the receiver of her rare change in emotion. _

_As she rose – or attempted to rise – a wave of nausea and dizziness assaulted her, causing her to fall back to the ground, passing out._

_*/*_

_Next time was different. Clint was looking down at her with concern, his hands untied and relieving her of her gag._

"_Wake up Natasha!" He was whispering, glancing over his shoulder, "Something's happening, Tony's in trouble." Natasha sat upright, her hand restraints mysteriously sliding off of her wrists._

_Someone was struggling, it took two seconds for Natasha to realize who. Tony was thrashing against two men holding him down as another reached out and took removed the Arc Reactor. _

_Something akin to an animal's cry of terror escaped Tony's lips. His eyes were huge, mouth wide as he watched his Arc Reactor move further and further away from its rightful place. Clint and Natasha immediately sprang into action, Clint grabbed the man holding the arc, and Natasha went for the men surrounding them, easily taking them down with a single jab each._

_She tuned into her surroundings after the fifth man went down. Clint was shouting, gesturing; Tony was trying to take in breaths, realization clear in his eyes. _

_Natasha jabbed at a man who came running at her, she turned to assist Clint, only to notice Tony give one last shudder, his eyes rolling back moments before something was slammed into the back of her head, sending her into oblivion._

AVENGERS

Silence followed the end of Natasha's tale; Tony looked slightly disturbed at the thought of those men handling him while unconscious.

"Do we know how they knew we would be one hundred miles south?" Steve asked.

Natasha shook her head, "I would assume that they knew the information the pilots were given was bad. It doesn't sound plausible but for right now that is all I can give."

"I am wondering why we have not been rescued already by our fellow S.H.E.I.L.D. agents." Thor said, "I do not think a downed aircraft will escape unnoticed."

"They destroyed the remainder of the quinjet after we left. It would not get past S.H.E.I.L.D. that one of their multimillion dollar flying machines is missing; along with Fury's team of pets." Clint said

"Wait, how do you know that they destroyed the rest of the jet?" Bruce asked.

"I heard them talking when I woke up, it was right before they took out Tony's reactor." Tony shifted at the uncomfortable memory.

"What about before the plane went down, didn't the pilot send out a distress call?" Steve asked.

Natasha gave a nod, "No, communication was down. I tried sending one myself after I sent Tony back. I wasn't able to pick up any outgoing or incoming signals."

"That still doesn't answer the question of how they were able to get away with taking six of S.H.E.I.L.D's top operatives right out from under Director Fury's nose." Steve said.

Tony flapped his hand, "Let's worry about that later. For now I think we should focus on getting out of here."

"Yes, for once Stark makes perfect sense," Tony glared at Natasha, "However, I would assume things would go a lot smoother with these off." She dangled her handcuffs off of her finger. Clint was quick to follow.

Steve eagerly held out his hands sitting anxiously as Clint took off the metal bracelets. Rubbing his wrists Steve stood up as Bruce and Thor both had their cuffs removed, Tony was already at a table, a bundle of wires that Steve couldn't tell the differences between twisting between his fingers.

Plucking, snipping, and twisting the wires Tony worked. Once again Steve was amazed at the concentration marring Tony's face. Usually the man couldn't stay on a single topic for more than five minutes, much to the annoyance to all except Bruce.

"You're watching this right Cap, because I don't like to repeat myself." Steve jumped, he hadn't thought Tony had been aware of his observations.

"Uh, no." Steve uttered, "Why, is there going to be a quiz?"

Tony chuckled, "Only if you don't pay attention. I had a professor at MIT who would give quizzes to anyone who talked in his class, which was me the majority of the time. I of course aced every one, much to his dismay."

Steve opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the sound of the metal panel being slid open. Something was yelled, Tony instantly dropped what he was doing and stood with his hands behind his head again. Steve quickly copied him after noticing Tony's pointed look. The others did so also, except for Thor who raised his chin in defiance. The men ignored him parting ways so Baqi could make his way into the room. He made a quick glance at Thor, but choosing to ignore him, instead he turned to Tony as per usual whenever he was in the room.

A small smile graced his face, "I did not expect them to remain in their restraints. Frankly, I am surprised they stayed in them as long as they did."

"Yes, well, they're a team of superheroes. They don't like taking orders unless it's from the good guys." Tony said with a hint of pride.

"Hmm." He turned towards the table, looking over Tony's wiring, "As much as I enjoy our visits Mr. Stark I can assure you that this is not a social call. I would like to know what your plans are now that you have solved your health issues." He gestured towards Tony's frail reactor.

"Yes well, it took me three months to make the suit last time. I wasn't using state of the art equipment, nor am I this time, I guess it is a good thing that I became quite the blacksmith."

"Yes, but I was referring to the number of explosives you are currently beginning to create." Tony started.

"What?"

"It is not that difficult to realize what you are building Mr. Stark. How does that saying go, 'Fool us once, shame on you; fool us twice, face the consequences.'"

Tony blinked, "No, actually that is definitely _not_ how that saying goes."

Baqi smiled, "Funny how it works in this situation though.

"I warned you Mr. Stark that we would be more vigilant and we would not make the same mistakes twice. Therefore, since I was so gracious as to give you one warning I have no choice but to follow up on the threat. There are consequences Mr. Stark, and you must face that now."

Tony's eyes widened, "No!" he started forward, only to be stopped by the butt of a gun to his gut. He doubled over, gasping for air eyes wide as he took in the four men converging in the direction of Steve.

Steve saw what was coming and quickly struck out at the man closest to him, quickly following with a right hook to the one coming up to his right; his hits landing hard enough to render unconsciousness with a single blow. He didn't anticipate the blow to the back of his head, allowing the third man to come up to his front and deliver another powerful blow. Steve was then assaulted once again from behind, several hands becoming the replacement for the restraints he had only just gotten rid of. Steve was forced to his knees a new set of handcuffs securing his arms behind his back. He gave them a tug, smiling when the weakened mettle gave just an inch.

There was silence, Tony's shoulder was being gripped by a young man in his twenties, gun pressed into his back; Natasha and Clint both had impressively big guns trained on their heads, each had their hands raised behind their heads; Thor and Bruce were the only two who seemed to be unguarded, a poor division on their part. Thor was enraged, his eyes gleaming with hidden intent; Bruce appeared the opposite, he calmly beheld the sight in front him with seemingly disinterested eyes. Only those who knew him would realize that he was taking in every detail, much like Tony did, and devising the safest way for him to give his assistance.

"I warned you Mr. Stark of the consequences should you stray from your assigned task. I warned you that I have several lives that are expendable, let's see how you live with your leaders blood on your hands." Baqi moved behind Steve, raising his gun. Thor moved forward, Bruce stopped him.

Steve looked up and met Tony's eyes, Tony gave a small unnoticeable nod. Grunting Steve shifted his weight and gave a mighty jerk, completely snapping the fragile chain connecting the metal bracelets in half. Steve gave a half twist and snapped his arms out, redirecting the aim of the gun. The gun went off, Steve hissed as the bullet carved slightly into his right shoulder. He almost didn't hear the cry of pain leave Tony's mouth.

When he turned he realized with horror that Tony was clutching at his leg, blood was running from the gunshot wound in his thigh. Steve turned back towards the man responsible, growling in anger.

Baqi was ready, he swung his arm down hitting Steve across the head before he had time to react. Dragged to his feet Steve was thrust into another pair of arms, a gun immediately pressed against the back of his neck stilling him instantly.

Tony was jerked up after slumping halfway to the floor. Baqi made his way towards the door, Steve and Tony being forcibly paraded after him. No one was coming to their aid; however, in their defense the others were rather busy.

Thor was taking on three men, easily knocking them down and turning to take on three more; Natasha and Clint were busy with another set of men; and Bruce was actually holding out well against one man, greed jade flashing through his eyes his control rapidly dwindling.

At last glimpse of the room Steve gave a half shout of warning to Clint who wasn't aware of the man coming up behind him, gun cocked and ready. He was quickly jerked down the rocky hallway.

As Tony stumbled ahead of him – he was using the man holding him as a crutch – Steve, with much relief, heard the beginning roars of Hulk.

A/N Just a quick one. This was meant to be confusing, I got halfway through Tony's 'plan' and decided that I suck at making plans, which is why I would be a very bad superhero, so I kind of changed my mind. Helpful hint, that mplan wasn't the one he was going to use, my High School English teacher used to say that if something has been repeated that means that the author wanted you to remember that for the future.

One more thing, promise, if I offend anyone please tell me. I don't care if you come from Seattle or Japan, you have a right to feel offended and you have a right to be angry. Just so you know I feel like spraying holy water across my keyboard for all the cursing I have in here, I am a good girl, and I pride myself on that. Ok done, and here I said it would be short. Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Standard stuff, still don't own anything._

Natasha was in her element. This is what she was made for, these men may have had decent training, but they were by far inferior in skill. She was taking them down with single blows. Blow to the neck of the man to her right; quickly followed by jab at the man to her left. A calculated kick to the man behind her brought him down with bulging eyes and gaping mouth as his newly broken rib punctured his lung.

She was sweeping through the half dozen men around her. Next to her was Clint, an equal number of men attacking him; single jabs bringing them down as well. Natasha couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement, finally after days of hard luck and events going against them they had the upper hand! And there was to be no mercy on her part.

Natasha heard Steve yell, turning she caught a glimpse of the man coming up behind Clint with his gun raised, "Clint! On your rear!" He reacted without hesitation. Twisting Barton grabbed the man in front of him by the neck, using him as leverage he raised his knee up to his chest and used his full force to brink his cocked foot up into the sizeable man's gun hand. The man cried out, nearly dropping his weapon. Clint grabbed another man on his right, bringing the two men in his grasp together he smiled as he heard the crack that emanated from both of their skulls. Clint turned to the man behind him who was once again bringing the gun up, this time he drove his foot at an angle against the man's femur, snapping it and finishing him off by jamming three fingers into the man's larynx, silencing him.

"I'm going to ignore that comment about my rear." Natasha smiled as she took out two more men.

Both jumped out of the way as roar emanated from Banner as he transformed into Hulk, "About damn time Bruce!" Clint laughed as the men who had moments ago been trying to kill him took off out the door, "Don't let us hold you back, it is time for a game of cat and mouse!"

Thor turned to the snorting green giant, "Comrade, our leader and fellow team member have been taken, we will need your help to retrieve them. Will you make our way clear?" Hulk gave a snort, followed by a roar that shook the walls of the cave.

Hulk burst through the door ripping the door and parts of the wall off as he forced his heavy bulk through the doorway. He was quickly followed by Thor, Natasha and Clint. Screams were echoing through the halls, along with the crashing and roars of Hulk several yards ahead.

A door burst open, cutting off Hulk from the team of three, and a dozen men poured out. The three didn't wait, each taking on several men at a time. Once again Natasha felt the thrill of excitement as one by one the dozen men fell, leaving a heap as they fell on top of each other.

Natasha saw Thor pause, "I have had enough of this." He declared, he reached out with his hand. That was all the warning Natasha had before she threw herself into the next man who proved more difficult to take down.

There was a crash, rocks were falling down on top of them, and then there was an extra opening in the wall. In Thor's hand was his unmistakable hammer, how he had been unable to summon it that quickly Natasha did not know, but she was grateful.

The hall was oddly silent as the final rocks and debris fell. The echo of Hulk's roars were growing more silent as the distance between grew. Thor's heavy breathing soon became the loudest sound within their immediate area.

"How long has it been?" Natasha's sudden question startled Clint who had been attending to the small wound on his forearm.

"What?"

"How long has it been since _that_ man walked into _that_ room?" Natasha repeated.

"Uh, I don't know. 15 or 20 minutes why?"

"We have to get Tony and Steve _now_!" She shoved past Thor, the familiar edge of panic she had felt these past days returning.

"Why?" Clint asked, clearly alarmed at her odd behavior. "What's happening?"

By answer she took out a folded piece of dingy paper. Clint took it as he quickly followed her, Thor right behind. As he read his brow furrowed in confusion. "What is this?"

"That," Natasha gestured, "Is Tony's _actual_ plan."

"What do you mean _actual _plan, he told us the plan, and it blew up in our faces." Clint was frustrated she could tell and Thor was quick to copy Clint's mood.

Shaking his head the blonde god handed the paper back to the still jogging Clint, "I do not understand Miss Romanoff, if this is the means of escape Stark intended to use why would he tell us of another?"

"Because Tony knew they were listening. He gave that to me this morning before you all woke up. There were several other papers giving me the most intimant details of his crazy ass plan, but I threw those in the fire, I only kept that to show the rest of you." Natasha stopped as she came to a junction, the path that Hulk had taken fairly clear due to the damage; however, she stopped and turned to face the still confused members of her group. "We've heard that ass say that they do not make the same mistakes, they beefed up their security as Tony put it. He knew that, he knew that they would listen in on his plans this time and not just watch. That was why he told me his _real_ plan."

Clint shook his head, "Why didn't he tell Steve or me, I hardly see him going to you."

"There are advantages to being a woman. These men do not see a woman as a threat, I was only kept with you because I was a valuable piece of leverage in their eyes. Tony knew they would eventually use someone to manipulate him, they might have even taken one of you out to see if he had conveyed any information of rebellion. They hardly would have thought that a woman would be the one he would relay his plans to."

"Alright, so this," Clint waved the paper in the air, "is the real plan?"

Natasha nodded, "Yes."

Fear flashed in Thor's and Clint's eyes, "Well then, we need to get the _hell_ out."

"Yes, but first we need to find Tony and Steve." Natasha said.

"Alright, yeah, we were doing that, why did we stop!"

"Because I don't know which way they went. I know that Hulk went that way, but Tony and Steve could be anywhere." Natasha looked down the undamaged hallway.

Thor pointed, "Our leader and comrade are down this way."

Clint looked surprised, "How do you know that?"

Thor simply pointed, sitting just one yard down the hall lay something that was so irrevocably Tony that Clint almost laughed., Natasha walked over and picked up the origami Ironman that sat on the floor, she was frowning slightly.

"I believe we will need to have the both of you looked at by a medical doctor when we leave. It is not normal for the both of you to miss such a clue." Thor was smiling slightly as he passed the scowling Natasha, hammer at the ready.

Clint followed, holding back a laugh as he took the preciously folded piece of paper from her hand and placed it carefully in a pocket, "We will need to save this, I don't think Fury will believe either of us if we claim trail of paper ironman dolls in our reports."

Natasha said nothing as she cocked a gun she had stolen from one of the fallen men and walked after Thor, Clint got the message.

They were traveling further into the burrows of the cave, every now and then they would reach another junction, and each time there was another origami figure. One time there was an origami hammer, then another a man with a separate shield attachment; Clint's favorite was the origami bow it had a string attached as the bow string. When they came to the origami spider Clint laughed at Natasha's perplexed face.

"When did he have time to make these?" She asked.

"How the hell should I know, I want to know where he is hiding these things. There not exactly small." Clint said with a laugh.

Thor looked on up the hall, "I would not worry about that. Stark cannot have an unlimited supply of these paper figurines, how will we know where to go if he is to run out."

"We will have to make due. For now we just follow, but let's pick up the pace boys. We are running out of time." Natasha dashed ahead, only to stop when three men came running down towards them, guns raised. She didn't hesitate, raising her own gun the three men were down before Thor could raise his hammer. "Come on, those are probably not the last three down this way."

The three ran forward again. They came to another junction, stopping and taking care to search for their next lead. It was Clint who found it, he gave a shout, which turned to laughter as he took in the figurine.

It was a man, at first Clint had thought it was of Steve or Thor; however, it was the string wrapped around the figures head that came up and over and ending in a large knot that covered the approximate area where the eye should have been. Clint laughed as Natasha extracted the paper figure from his hands.

"Oh my God! Fury is going to _love _this!" Natasha scowled at him.

"Quiet Clint, we must be getting close by now."

"Yes; however, I should think that we must think twice about which direction we should take, I fear that the Captain's and Steve's captors are not still ignorant of the Man of Iron's trail of figures." Thor said facing the second hall.

"Why would you say that?" Clint asked, turning to face the same direction. He froze, there laying face down in just the beginning reaches of the shadows was Steve, a bleeding head wound clearly visible in the darkened hall.

AVENGERS

Struggling proved worthless, and in his defense Tony wasn't exactly at the peak of his physical ability. The wound in his leg while painful was not as bad as he first thought, it was still bleeding, but it was not enough to cause panic….yet. Tony counted himself lucky that the bullet hadn't hit anything important, for that he was grateful.

Steve was oddly silent, somehow he and his travel companion had gotten ahead of Tony and his. Tony blamed it at the slow pace that his injured leg forced him to take; although, his new found friend sure made it difficult to fall too far behind. He kept jerking Tony every five steps, but really Tony gladly took the rough treatment allowing the distraction for him to slip his hand into his uninjured legs pants pocket then dropping his prizes several feet down a hall at every junction. It hadn't been easy making those figurines but he was proud how they turned out. He guessed it was his cockiness that allowed him to get caught.

At first he had made sure no one was looking before dropping the origami figure, but by the time paper-Fury was in his hand he had relaxed on his cautions. Tony blamed the blood loss.

Needless to say they hadn't been happy.

"Really Mr. Stark, I would have thought this situation was enough of a reason for you to remain cooperative." Baqi waved a hand, "I was going to wait until we reached our destination but I suppose you need to be reminded that your actions do have consequences."

To Tony's horror Steve was forced to his knees…again, "No! I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Look you don't have to hurt him, you kill him and you lose all leverage. I won't make a damn thing for you and you know that." His pleas were getting desperate, his voice cracking showing weakness. He didn't care.

"Seeing as how that did not work the first time, or the second I believe we can both agree that the Captain's life is expendable." He turned to the four men holding Steve, "_Make sure he is properly secured this time._" He turned to Tony who was still struggling and letting off a string of curse words, "_Why don't you take care of that man's foul mouth._"

Tony's struggles increased, he kicked out as he felt a pair of gritty hands grab his wrists. _Ok, he was not ok with that. Dirty hands and Tony Stark _did not_mix! _He gave a strangled yell as something was shoved into mouth and tied off with a strip of fabric.

Tony's arms were pinned behind him and his body was being held uncomfortably close to someone behind him, his injured leg had given out and he had to rely on the man's hands to keep him upright.

During his struggle Tony had missed Steve's attempt at freeing himself, the result was two broken noses and a snapped forearm. Tony couldn't help but smile at the miserable look on the injured men's faces, his smile fell when he noticed the small trail of blood starting at a growing stain in the blonde man's hair. He was still on his knees, his eyes dazed and unfocused.

The muffled yell from Tony caused Baqi to turn to him and smile, "Oh it is no use struggling Mr. Stark, like I said your actions will have consequences, and while the Captain's actions back there may have delayed his death you must have known it was inevitable. You have a tendency to ignore orders Mr. Stark, the Captain here can certainly attest to that. You might never see the consequences at home but you will see them here."

Tony struggles more ignoring the fact that his struggles cause his wound to bleed more rapidly. He can't let this happen! No, he has to do something! Tony doesn't hear his cracked scream as the gun is raised once more, he doesn't notice three more men are moved to keep him steady.

The gunshot is oddly muffled in the cavernous hall, Tony lets out a muffled sob, tears are freely running down his cheeks and are absorbed by the strip of cloth smothering him. This isn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to have lost two men he admired and looked up to, not to the same men. This shit doesn't happen to the same guy twice.

Tony drops to the floor, Steve isn't moving. He can't take it, Tony tries to get to his knees so he can go over to his fallen leader. The blood on the back of Cap's head turns his blonde hair red, it reminds Tony of Natasha's hair. Someone grabs Tony before he can reach the man. His struggles are feeble and weak.

His feet are secured and he is now over someone's shoulder, Tony has the vague sensation that this has happened recently in the past. He cranes his head to the side to see a young man take his Fury figurine and throw it down the other hall.

Tony bucks when he sees two men grab Steve, intending to drag him to who knows where. He's not having it, he twists his body and grunts as he falls and lands on his side. He ignores the voice in his head that says he looks ridiculous crawling like a caterpillar towards the dead man. The foot to the gut certainly proves the little voices point, and then he is once again over someone's shoulder.

"_Just leave him._" Someone says, "_If the others are truly following they will eventually find that. By then we will be long gone. We will have plenty of a head start. In twenty minutes time we will be gone._"

Tony registered only some of what was said, his neck turned as the last glimpses of the motionless body vanished in the gloom. There were many things going through his head, one being that unless his team found them and got them out in twenty minutes time they would all be dead.

AVENGERS

"Cap!" Clint ran ahead to the downed man. He slid to a stop and dropped to the man's side, Natasha was right beside him and gently – with his hand cradling the bleeding wound – rolled Steve onto his back. Natasha reached out with a hand and laid two fingers on the man's neck.

"He's alive!" Clint blanched, and shucked off his dirty jacket.

"The insides somewhat clean." He gave as explanation. Natasha took it and started ripping out strips of the inner lining.

"You two go on." She ignored both of their angry protests, "You need to find Tony, the only reason they left Steve here in the open is because they were in a hurry. Something else is going on here, they don't just want suits, if they did they would have just killed the both of them seeing this is obviously a worthless cause." They hesitated, "Go! Find Tony, you have less than 15 minutes, Thor can get you out."

"How will you get out? You are many things Miss Romanoff, but you are certainly not able to carry a man twice your size back through this cavern in the remaining time we have available." Thor turned to Clint, searching for support.

He shook his head, "No, she's right. We won't be able to find Tony if we also have to carry Cap here." Clint stooped and grabbed something from a small concealed pouch on his right leg. "Here, take this. Tony gave it to me before we left. He said that I should use it if I were ever in the need of getting to ground level."

Natasha studied it, "What is it?" She handled it delicately, "It's not going to explode on me is it?" Clint shrugged.

"Maybe, Tony was very vague on the consequences." Barton said with a grin, "Use it wisely!"

Natasha scowled, "Not exactly the best time to be making jokes Barton."

"I do not understand, what is this object?" Thor held the silver item in his hand. Natasha took it back from him.

"It looks like a whistle, but let's worry about this latter, you need to go now!" She said with a useless push to Thor's back.

Natasha watched them disappear into the further reaches of the shadows, she sighed and looked down at Steve. Now that she knew he was alive she could see the unmistakable rise and fall of his chest, however unsteady.

Quickly she cleaned the area around the wound, once the blood was mostly cleared away Natasha realized that it was not in fact a bullet wound as she had assumed, or it wasn't in the way she would have thought. The bullet must have just missed entering into his skull, it instead has carved a deep groove into the side of his head. That was good, this was something she could work with.

As she was poking and prodding the wound she heard a faint groan, Natasha looked down in surprise, she had not thought with a wound like his that Steve would wake up anytime soon. But then again he was a man filled with regenerative cells.

"Steve," she said softly, "you're going to be alright, I'll get you out of here."

"N'tsh?" Steve slurred.

She smiled, "Close enough."

"Tony?"

"Clint and Thor went to go find him, don't worry they'll get him." Steve shifted, tilting his head back slightly to look at her. She smiled again.

Natasha raised the whistle for Steve to see, "What do you think Cap? Tony made this for Clint. Barton said that Tony didn't tell him what would happen if he blew on it, only that it will help get him off of high rooftops. Want to see what it does?" Steve looked weary. "See you on the other side Cap." Taking a breath Natasha blew.

It didn't make a sound, Natasha frowned, it hardly seemed likely that something of Tony's design wouldn't function correctly. She tried again, and again no sound. Natasha almost threw it down the hall when the walls began to shake.

Steve gave a yelp as a rather large rock landed two feet from him, Natasha threw herself over him, protecting his injured head. With one final rumble Natasha felt rather than heard the wall three yards behind them burst, sending rocks and other debris their way.

Something snorted. Something rather _big_ snorted, and then roared. A very familiar roar. Natasha turned, gaping as she took in what was there in front of her.

Hulk stood there at the opening, jade eyes darting back in forth. When his eyes landed on Natasha she saw recognition flash in his eyes, she quickly shifted so he could see Steve. Anger flared across his green features.

"Bruce," Natasha said hesitantly, "We need your help, the Captain is hurt and we need to get out of here." Hulk shifted and gave a snort looking down the hall towards the way Clint and Thor went, "The other's are getting Tony, Thor will get them out. Don't worry about them, right now you need to help Steve and me. I can't get him out on my own."

Walking carefully Hulk made his way in the still dusty air towards them, Natasha moved again, allowing Hulk full access to the now unconscious man. With gentleness Natasha didn't know he had Hulk carefully grabbed Steve and cradled him against his massive chest. Then turning to Natasha he held out a meaty hand, she grabbed on and allowed him to lift her up on his shoulder. She settled down at the crook of his neck, a spot usually reserved for Clint, and braced herself as Hulk broke into a run after a whispered, "Hurry," from her.

AVENGERS

Tony blinked as he was suddenly in sunlight. He was still slung over a shoulder, a good thing too Tony believed, he gathered that by now he had lost enough blood to be considered unhealthy. And while Tony had done many unhealthy things in his life he was not immune to blood loss symptoms. Of course there was also the fact that all blood had gone to his head, he shuddered at what the results would be if he were to be placed onto his feet.

He didn't have long to wait, Tony was dumped to the ground and jerked up into a sitting position. The sound of rushing blood drowned out the other people around him. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head, but he felt a slap to his face, bringing him back to the present.

"You don't want to do that Mr. Stark. I would prefer if you would remain conscious for the rest of our journey." Baqi stood and turned, allowing Tony his first view of his surroundings. He was outside, _duh Tony,_ there were several vehicles around him, parked right outside the small entrance of the cave. There were about a two dozen men around him, two of which were standing next to him, their guns trained on his head. _Really, was that really necessary? Where was he going to go? _After they had left Steve back in the tunnel Tony had lost all the fight within him. He felt emotionally drained, and he felt he had a right to allow a single tear to escape.

No! Tony angrily squeezed his eyes shut, letting only one more tear to fall. Taking a deep breath Tony leaned back, allowing the rock behind him to cradle him uncomfortably and stretched his neck back to let his head rest against the rock as well.

From his position he could see the entrance to the cave of tunnels. It was small, tall and wide enough to allow a man passage, it was not nearly as large as the last cave entrance he had the honor of knowing. _Guess I'm at the back entrance._ Tony frowned at the slight giggle at the thought of that. Great now he was losing his mind along with his blood.

Later Tony would have put his luck down to the fact that everything else these past few days had been so fucking against him. He had really no warning as a gunshot cracked the air, taking the man standing next to Tony down, quickly followed by the man on the other side of Tony. Not really knowing what to do Tony tipped to the ground and tried rolling down the slight incline that he had been atop of. Three more gunshots rang, three more men fell. It would have been quite hilarious had Tony actually been able to see from his resting place.

He quickly moved to his knees, Tony wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to get away from these men when he was bound but he was sure as hell going to try; if not for him than for Steve. Unfortunately for him the man Tony had come to loathe had other plans for him.

Tony felt a toe at his side as he was swiftly pushed to the ground. Squinting Tony could just make out the glint of a gun barrel.

"Well, at least I will get something for my troubles Mr. Stark." Baqi cocked his gun. Tony grunted in annoyance, no this was _not_ how it was supposed to end for him. He was Tony fucking Stark he wasn't supposed to die in the sands of the desert, he had made sure of that _last_ time.

Tony wasn't quite sure where he found the strength to rise, hell he wasn't sure how he had been able to rise. But the next thing he knew he was using his feet to launch himself at Baqi, gun still cocked and unfortunately ready to fire. Baqi finished pulling the trigger right as Tony launched himself at him, the bullet ripped through Tony's left shoulder. Tony landed heavily on top of the gunman, darkness quickly taking him.

AVENGERS

"Well shit. If I had known it was going to be this easy I would have just drug the Cap out this way myself." Clint squinted out into the afternoon sun. He could see Tony sitting 20 yards away with two men standing beside him. He smirked as he weighed the small handgun he had taken from the unsuspecting man five minutes earlier. He wasn't as efficient with a handgun as he was with his bow but he was still the best shot. "This is going to be easy!"

Thor was standing back with him in the shadows of the entrance, "What is you plan Barton?"

Clint pointed to the two men standing next to Tony, "If those two weren't there I could just walk over there and grab Tony, discretely of course, and then you could use you awesome lightning power to blast our way out of here. However; since that won't work we will have to extract Tony very non-discretely. We will have to get to him quick because I don't trust Tony to stay still long enough for us to grab him. So, what do you say big guy you want to lay some waste on these ass-clowns?"

Thor shook his head, "I do not know what that means but I will assist in any way I can to help retrieve a wounded comrade." He tightened his grip on the handle of the hammer.

"Right." Clint smirked and turned again towards the entrance. He raised the gun and shifted his legs to evenly distribute his weight evenly and to steady himself. Three days with very little food and lack of sleep would not help with aim but he had been through worse. He squeezed the trigger, Clint didn't pause to watch the man go down; he took out the next man.

Clint immediately leapt out of the opening ignoring the five men making their way towards him, allowing Thor to take it upon himself to take them out. Clint cursed when he noticed Tony on the ground a good five extra yards further away from him.

"Tony!" Clint yelled, Baqi was standing over him – gun raised – Clint pushed himself to run faster, taking out the few brave men who came at him with a single bullet to the head. Clint felt his heart fall as he watched Tony get his feet beneath him and launch himself at the man holding a gun to him. "NO!" The bullet left the chamber and spat at Tony, going completely through his shoulder.

Baqi lifted the dead weight off of himself, shoving Tony's unmoving form away from him. Two men turned to see Clint approaching them, they were down before they could raise their guns. Clint still headed towards Tony – dodging bullets as he ran – he felt anger well through him as he watched Baqi kick Tony particularly hard in the chest near his broken rib.

Clint closed the distant between the two, directing the attention from Tony. They were in the sand, punches, kicks and gun barrels finding any spot of the other's body to cause harm. Clint didn't expect an extra boot to come crashing down on his head. He rolled away from Baqi, hands holding his head. _Shit! _That did not go the way he thought it would.

"Well, Mr. Barton," Baqi said breathing hard, "I see that Mr. Stark gathered a few loyal friends since his last visit, shame that we must terminate that now." Clint glanced towards Tony, just in time to see another man swing his gun down and club him in the head. Rage exploded through Clint's thoughts and he was immediately on his feet – not even remotely surprised to see Baqi on the ground at his feet – and his gun taking out three men around him in quick succession.

Something tugged at leg, looking down he realized the man at his feet was trying to grab hold of his leg. Clint rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm acting like a six year old," thinking back to his conversation with Tony less than an hour ago, _had it really only been that long_, he kicked out with his feet, catching the man squarely in the jaw. Clint raised the gun and brought it down hard on the man's head, smiling in satisfaction as he slumped to the ground. A hand landed on his shoulder, Clint spun around raising the gun as he did so, but he stopped when a meaty hand grabbed his.

"It is all right Barton, these men will not harm us anymore." Clint looked around, surprised to see the couple dozen men all on the ground around them. Thor nodded towards the man at Clint's feet, "Is the leader of these men dead?"

"No," Clint poked at Baqi with his toe, "I think Fury will have little chat with the man. That is a punishment worse than death in my opinion." Clint quickly turned towards Tony, "However, I think we should be asking if Tony is alive." Kneeling down Clint released the man's hands – throwing the rope to Thor with instructions to bind the other man – and rolled him onto his back. The gag was next to come off, Clint brow furrowed when he heard the wet rattle of Tony's breath.

"Shit." Thor looked over.

"What is it?"

"He might have a punctured lung, I can't tell without proper medical equipment." Clint looked up at Thor, blinking when he took in a detail he really should have noticed a few days prior, "You're wearing your armor?"

Thor looked confused, "Yes, I have had it on since our departure from New York. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason actually," Clint looked away, then jerking his head back and pointing at the red billow of fabric on Thor's back, "Thor, buddy how do you feel about getting blood on that cape of yours. Tony seems to have lost his jacket somewhere." Thor blinked, but did not hesitate to unclasp the fabric and handed it over. "Excellent, can you untie his ankles and raise them, I wouldn't put it past Tony to go into shock just to make this more difficult. Sorry about the cape beforehand." Thor only gave a small sound of disapproval when Clint used a knife he had found on one of the dead men to cut a strip of cloth to tie around Tony's leg. Next he quickly balled the remainder of the cape and pressed it down on Tony's bleeding shoulder, smiling when it elicited a small whine of pain from Tony.

"I fear we must leave soon. If your estimation of time is correct Barton than I fear we may only have a matter of minutes to get to a safe distance." Clint glanced around, frowning.

"I don't know if we will get very far with him like this." Clint yelped when Thor grabbed him and moved him from Tony's side, "What the hell man!"

"We do not have a choice," Thor motioned toward Tony's bleeding head wound that Clint hadn't noticed before, "He is gravely injured, if we do not get him to a S.H.E.I.L.D. medical bay I fear he will not make it." Thor picked up Tony, gently cradling him to his massive chest with one hand, "Come, we must leave." Thor turned his back to Clint and knelt down to one knee.

Clint stared at him, "Are you serious? You want me to be piggy-backed to rescue!"

"Yes, seeing as it is our only option."

"I am never going to hear the end of this." Clint grumbled as he scrambled onto the god's back and locking his arms around his neck, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No! But there is a first time for everything is there not!" Thor seemed far too excited in their impending travel mode than Clint was comfortable with.

Thor raised his hammer, Clint let a string of colorful words as he felt a ripple of energy run through the air. As a mighty crack sounded and Clint felt an odd sense of being weightless a massive explosion shook the earth around them.

AVENGERS

Hulk, Natasha, and Steve were two miles away from the accursed cave when they heard the explosion. Hulk stopped, huffing as he took in the sight of fireball rising in to the sky.

"Holy hell!" Natasha gasped, "How powerful _was_ that bomb?" Her thoughts were cut off as Steve groaned, she jumped off of Hulk's shoulders and motioned for Steve to be placed on the ground.

Opening his eyes slightly Steve was taken aback to see the rather close proximate of Natasha and – more alarmingly – Hulk. He jerked, which he regretted instantly as his head began to throb painfully. He clutched at it.

"How do you feel?" Steve vaguely heard Natasha, only just making out what she said.

"Ow." Was his only reply. Steve laid there with his eyes closed for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings. He was lying on a soft, grainy surface; sand he reasoned when he grabbed a small handful and allowing the fine grains to escape through his fingers. It was also hot, _really _hot, the shadow of Hulk's bulk was the only reprieve from the glaring sun.

"Where are we?" Steve asked.

Natasha looked around, "Based on the landscape we look to be in Afghanistan – although it was pretty obvious we were – we must have been in Afghan airspace when we got hit by the storm."

Steve looked up at her in confusion, "What?"

Fear flashed briefly through Natasha's eyes, "You have a head wound, I would think that a bit of memory loss would be a side effect. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, we were flying, somewhere. Tony was complaining about something." Natasha smiled, nodding encouragingly, "Then, then something happened to the plane, it crashed." Steve hesitated, his memories somewhat murky, "I don't really remember, except there was something wrong with Tony's Arc Reactor." Steve grimaced at his building headache, "I can't think, wait no," Steve stopped, squeezing his eyes shut and cursing the fog that was clouding his head. Wait fog, why did that feel familiar, Steve thought harder.

Steve gasped, suddenly his thoughts were filled with hundreds of scenes; a crashing plane, a cold cave, a terrifying dream; _the dream_! Oh, God! Steve rolled to his side, vomiting out what feeble amount of stomach content he had, giving a shaking reply to Natasha when he realized her feat had been in direct path of his morning meal.

Steve gasped, "Tony." He looked up at Natasha, panic coursing through him when she didn't react, "He was shot. He and I were taken down a hallway, I heard Hulk, did you guys get Tony? Where's Tony!" Panic was coursing through him. He was their Captain, he was supposed to protect them, they weren't supposed to be the ones hovering over him asking him if he could remember what had happened. And despite their rocky beginning Steve had begun to rely on Tony. Steve may have been their leader, but Tony was the glue that kept them from falling apart, the stress of their lives was enough to break any person – no matter how strong. Tony was the one who could break that tension, he always seemed to know how to make each member of their queer team relax, even Natasha. Steve didn't know how they would be able to survive without him, they wouldn't be the same team if they lost Tony, they wouldn't be the same if they lost _any_ member of the team.

Steve suddenly realized that Natasha was talking to him, "…nt and Thor went after him Steve. They will get him, I wouldn't be surprised if they were not heading our way right now."

Nodding Steve looked past her towards Hulk, he frowned, "Hulk wasn't with you when you found me was he?"

Natasha looked up from her work on his wounded shoulder, "No, it was just the three of us. Why?"

"How, how did we get to him then?"

Natasha smiled and held up what looked like an old fashion silver whistle, "Tony made a Hulk-whistle." At Steve's confused look she laughed, "You know, like a dog whistle. No offense." She added when Hulk gave a snort.

Steve smiled, "Did he really?" Natasha nodded, "Typical Tony. How did he do that?" Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

There was a crack of thunder. Startled Natasha looked up, relieved when she saw a glint of silver. Thor landed with one of his customary thundering sound effects, Clint was quick to disembark from his back.

"Never, ever again! Worst experience ever! And I've been bitten by a Black Mamba!" Clint pointed at Natasha who was trying to hold back a laugh, "Not a word!"

"Miss Romanoff, we were able to find Stark, but he has been badly injured. We must get to a S.H.E.I.L.D. medical bay or he will not survive." That was when Natasha noticed that parts of Thor's dingy armor were covered in blood. She helped Thor lay Tony on the ground allowing her a better view of his injuries.

Steve's desperate voice came from behind her, "How is he?"

Natasha shook her head, "Not good Cap, we need to get out of here now!"

They all turned towards Hulk when he gave a roar. The wind was starting to pick up, billowing waves of sand around them. Squinting Natasha could make out the familiar rotors of a quinjet. She felt relief, Fury always seemed to have perfect timing. Because indeed she saw Fury himself jump from the still hovering craft and run over to them.

"About damn time Fury!" Clint yelled, "We need medics now!"

Fury did a double take at the sight of Tony, he turned and motioned; a swarm of people came out of the craft, instantly surrounding Tony and then Steve.

"What the hell happened?" Fury shouted over the still turning engines.

Natasha waved a hand signaling that she would tell Fury later. First she had to go take care of Banner who had just returned to himself.

The medics quickly bundled Tony into the craft, shouting orders and pressing down to staunch his bleeding.

Steve followed them, his own team of medics poking and prodding him. But he didn't take his eyes off of the disappearing gurney that Tony was one. He had a feeling that the real fight for survival had only just started for him.

_A/N Yay to those who guessed right! Yes that was not Tony's real plan. Go figure. And yes you do not get to know what it is, but brownie points to those who guess it (I don't think it is that hard, but hey I made it up!) And for those who have ever seen Whose Line is it Anyway will know that the points truly do not matter! LlL0506 out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N So again nothing to say. So I guess I'll say I still don't own anything._

Steve woke up to shouting. He couldn't help the edge of panic he felt, last time there was shouting there was a lot of shooting, and pain, there had been _lots _pain. Tony had been there, he remembered that, he also remembered a mad dash through sandy scenery. Then there was Fury, and Tony was taken away. Tony!

"…believe you deliberately waited! All of this could have been avoided, all of it! Yet you sat there, and waited!" That was Clint's voice, he sounded angry.

"Agent Barton I would advise you to watch your tone. I have already given my reasons, take them because you do not have the right to patronize me. Don't even think about it Banner, I had my reasons!" That was Fury, definitely Fury.

"So you've said; however, I don't see how those reasons justify the consequences _Director_. Your team of beloved superheroes was taken from underneath your arrogant nose, and the two men who make this team possible have _both _been injured; your precious leader, and the man with the money, I would think that your top priority would be to _extract_ your means of funding."

Steve, impressed with Bruce's speech, felt rather inclined to open his eyes. However, no one was paying him any attention at the time, which Steve was willing to forgive due to the tension in the room was riding on the fact that Banner was close to losing control. He was breathing through flared nostrils, eyes flashing jade as he and Fury glared at each other.

"I think you should take a seat Bruce." Steve's voice was rough, his throat dry from lack of use. But his command had the desire affect, Bruce slouched and allowed Natasha to seat him in a chair, she then turned towards Steve along with every other person in the room. Fury was standing near the door, his presence obviously was not welcome if the angry glares were anything to go by.

"Captain Rogers," Fury said, he took a step forward and on noticing Thor's glare stopped where he stood, "Glad to see you are awake; however, I have much to do and so I think I will let your team brief you on what has happened." Fury quickly glanced around the room – studiously ignoring the glares – turned on his heel and walked out the open door.

It was silent for a moment, then Steve asked, "Where's Tony?" He didn't miss the quick glance between Clint and Natasha.

"He's fine, for now." Bruce said, "He had to have surgery to repair the damage to his leg, and lung." He let that hang, obviously not giving Steve all the details.

So he changed the subject, "How long have I been out?"

"You were out for about six hours, but you've been sleeping for the past two." Natasha said.

"It's a good thing you heal so quickly Cap, any normal man would probably have bled out with a head wound like that. Even so, the doctors say that Natasha's makeshift bandaging very well could have saved your life." Bruce stood up and moved towards the side table by Steve's bed. He filled a cup with water and passed it to Steve who gingerly swallowed the water, once he was done he put the cup down and found the controls to the bed and raised his head to he could see everyone properly.

"Ok, is that all about me because I would really like to know about Tony." They all strategically did not look at one another, that only raised Steve's suspicions, "And all of the details, nothing is to be left out."

"It is not very pleasant news Captain Rogers." Thor said after a brief hesitation.

Steve shook his head – something he regretted afterward – and glared at them, "I don't care. I want to know what is wrong with a member of my team."

Bruce sat back down, "Well he went through some major surgery." Bruce held up his hand at Steve's coming protest, "I know, already said that, but he went through some intense surgery. You of course know about his leg injury but he was further injured after you two were separated." Bruce looked towards Clint who nodded.

"We found Tony at what I would guess to be the back entrance of the cave. As Thor and I were trying to get to him he decided that it would be a wonderful idea to attack a man with a gun while he was still restrained. He was shot just above the heart, missed it by an inch." Clint broke off his nostrils flared, "He got kicked around a little bit, breaking his rib further – which punctured his lung by the way – he also received a concussion too."

"The doctors were at a loss though when it came to his reactor," Bruce said, "I had to help them out once I stopped seeing double, they almost took it out before I could tell them that it was keeping him alive, to some extent. He was in surgery for about four hours. They were able to fix the muscle damage in his leg, he'll have to go through physical therapy though, and his punctured lung was fixed with relative ease."

"What about his shoulder, you said the bullet missed his heart?" Steve asked.

Bruce nodded, "His shoulder is fine, it was a through-and-through, it didn't do a lot of damage, he'll be in a sling for a couple weeks though." Bruce hesitated, "However, the doctors aren't too worried about his physical health more than his mental health."

Steve frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He woke up about two hours ago," Natasha said, "Because of his concussion they weren't sure when he would wake up so they inserted a feeding tube. He," she hesitated, "…had a…panic….attack, and he ripped out the feeding tube along with his IV. He attacked the nurse who was trying to calm him down, but she made the mistake of letting him get the syringe filled with the sedative. I think she woke up about half-an-hour ago. By the time Bruce got in there he was out and they were putting restraints on him." Steve gave an angry noise of protest, Natasha held up her hand, "Yeah, I know, we were all angry but Bruce convinced them to leave him alone. He's rather convincing when he's irritated."

Steve nodded, "Anything else?"

"He ripped his stitches when he kicked the doctor and they had to sedate him again – no feeding tubes this time – and the doctor's say that they will keep him under until his lung heels more. They had tried putting him on a ventilator but he being Tony Stark and being as stubborn as he is I'm sure you can realize that it didn't stay long, so he's on an oxygen mask instead. I don't think it will stay on long once he wakes up." Natasha let a small smile at her last statement.

Bruce leaned forward, "It sounds like a lot but we have the best medical staff and equipment in the world, Tony will make a quick recovery." Bruce hesitated, "My only worry is his leg, the damage was worse than I think we realized, I'm not sure he will walk properly again."

Steve looked away, the thought that a man like Tony Stark who took great pride in his physical appearance become physically impaired scared him more than anything.

"Can I see him?" Steve asked.

Bruce smiled, "He's right next door, I told the staff that once you woke the first thing you would want to do is see him. Which reminds me, they want you to stay an extra night, just to watch over you," at Steve's grimace Bruce laughed, "I think I can get you to be moved into Tony's room if that would help?" Steve nodded.

Clint reached over and grabbed a wheelchair, "Well Cap, why don't we see if we can pop some wheelies in this thing!"

AVENGERS

Steve wasn't sure what he had expected of his initial visit to Tony's room. Based on the reports from the others Steve had expected Tony to look far worse than he did; fortunately, Steve was pleasantly surprised at the light coloring of Tony's skin and the easy rhythm of his heart. The one thing that did make Steve look away was the obtrusive oxygen mask covering a large portion of his face. If it wasn't essential for his recovery Steve would have taken the mask off himself.

After Clint had brought him there in the wheelchair – something he had learned later that he had not needed – they had left him alone with Tony. Steve had sat for half-an-hour just watching Tony, guilt coursing through him. It had been his job to make sure that the members of his team got home safely. He should have planned for something like this, there should have been a plan.

After two hours of vigil a nurse had come in to tell him it was time to leave, it had taken Bruce to convince the staff to let Steve stay in the room, he had had to promise that he would personally make sure that the good Captain got some proper sleep.

At one point in the night Tony had woken – much to the surprise of the medical staff – yelling incoherently. Steve had heard several names and snatches of sentences, but the rest was lost under the medical staff's own yells. It had taken four nurses and a doctor to hold Tony still then a second doctor had come in to give him a sedative. Tony was left muleing and crying like a small cat, his hand plucking the hospital gown at his chest. His eyes remained half-lidded and unfocused as he visited hated memories, until the time 15 minutes later when his eyes finally closed. Steve hadn't slept after that.

The next day Steve was 'discharged' as they called it; however, seeing as they were in some secret S.H.E.I.L.D. base in the middle of God-knows-where Steve stayed particularly close to Tony's room.

It was three days after Steve had woken when Tony was finally given his last dose of sedatives with doctors telling them he would wake up in approximately six hours. It came as no surprise that Tony was awake within three.

With warnings of grogginess and memory loss the five standing members of the team were allowed in to see Tony. Steve and Bruce grabbed the closest chairs to the bed, leaving Natasha, Clint, and Thor the uncomfortable plastic folding chairs; a situation that was rectified when Clint and Natasha brought in the soft white couch that had been down the hall. Tony had watched them with weary, glassy eyes over the rim of the oxygen mask, when they had all settled into their respective seats Tony spoke for the first time in nearly four days.

"P'pper?" Tony asked his voice muffled.

Bruce leaned in, "S.H.E.I.L.D. said they would contact her, we haven't been allowed any contact to the outside world yet." His voice was soft, it however still caused Tony to flinch.

"Wha' 'apn'd?" He made a face at his utter lack to form coherent sentences. He reached up to push aside the mask, he was automatically stopped with stern protests.

Bruce slapped away his hand, "Leave that Tony." Tony made a noise of protest – which was ignored – as Bruce adjusted the mask so it would sit properly.

Tony repeated his question, "Our quinjet crashed and some old friends came to see if we were ok." Clint said smiling, but he dropped his smile when he noticed Tony's confused look.

"Tony," Natasha asked tentatively, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Tony's brow furrowed in concentration, "F'ry…d'brfing…" Tony squeezed his eyes shut, he tried lifting his left arm and his confusion turned to panic when he realized that his arm was immobile. He twisted his body trying to dislodge whatever he thought was pining his arm, not realizing that the sling his arm lay in had a strap wrapped around his body to help keep his shoulder in place.

Steve – who was sitting to Tony's left – reached out and stilled him, "It's alright Tony, it's just a sling." At Tony's unspoken question Steve said, "You were shot in the shoulder Tony, it wasn't that bad but they still had to perform surgery."

Tony's eyes widened in panic, "How…long?" his breath coming out in wheezes despite the aid of the oxygen mask.

Thor answered, "You have been asleep for three days Man of Iron. We were desperately worried." Thor's voice – despite his best efforts – boomed in the small room causing Tony to flinch and turn his head slightly away from Thor. Seeing Tony's reaction Thor looked crestfallen.

"Sorry…big guy–" Tony mumbled, his eyes drooping.

Bruce gave a pointed look to Steve who nodded and stood, the rest of the team following his lead. Bruce leaned so he was in Tony's line of vision, "We'll leave you for now Tony. Try to get some rest." Tony mumbled something about proper bedding, causing Bruce to smile, "I'll be sure to mention something to Fury." Bruce straightened up, only to be stopped by Tony grabbing his sleeve. "Yes Tony."

Tony looked up at him, his eyes clearest they had been since he had woken, "Pepper."

Bruce looked confused, "I know, but we aren't allowed any contact to the outside world, Fury said it was National Security reasons, which is S.H.E.I.L.D. talk for we-want-to-keep-you-locked-up-so-no-one-can-get-to-you-again. I'll make sure Fury gets hold of her."

Tony tightened his grip on Bruce's sleeve, "_No_." he said more forcibly, "Pepper." His jaw tightened.

Bruce's face brightened in understanding, "I'll see what I can do Tony." Tony closed his eyes and nodded, hand still clutched in Bruce's sleeve. Bruce waited a moment before gently extracting his shirt from Tony's grip.

Tony laid there as one by one his team left the room until finally the only one left was Steve – who hesitated – and then turned to go.

"Steve." Tony's voice made Steve flinch, the usual proud, arrogant voice he had often wished would shut up was the one he desperately wanted to hear instead of this pained, coarse sound that leaked from behind the oxygen mask.

Steve paused and slowly turned towards Tony so he could look him in the eye, "Yes, Tony?"

Tony took a pained breath, "It's not…not, your…fault." Steve hesitated, then forced a smile and nodded before turning and leaving the room, making sure to dim the lights as he left.

The soft swish of the door closing hid Steve's shaky sigh, he shouldn't have put it past Tony to know that Steve felt guilty – even if he was drugged to the bone; Tony was always the one who knew how to handle the individual members of the team. While a lot of the time Steve thought Tony as a rather stupid genius – despite Tony's objections – he was a genius none the less.

"Cap?" Steve turned, Bruce was standing just down the hallway. He pushed off the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets, obviously hesitant.

"Bruce." Steve said, he walked down the hallway until he was even with the shorter man, "I think Clint said something about making lasagna tonight, and I want to get a piece before Thor eats it all." Bruce smiled and turned to follow Steve.

They were silent for their journey towards the teams private section of the base; however, Bruce paused just outside of the kitchen doorway, "You know you are feeling guilty for no reason right."

Steve gave a haughty laugh, "I'm the leader of this team Bruce, I'm supposed to think of every scenario that could put us in danger; and I am supposed to make sure that that does not happen. If I had been prepared this," he gave a mad gesture down the way they had come, "wouldn't have happened."

Bruce shook his head, "You may be an enhanced super-soldier Steve but you're still human. You cannot seriously make me believe that you expected that someone would hack our weather systems, take down our quinjet, kidnap six of S.H.E.I.L.D.s top operatives, hold them hostage, force Tony to make them suits, and when that didn't work shoot you unsuccessfully in the head and then shoot Tony. I'm sorry Cap but I don't think even Fury would have thought that up."

Steve still shook his head, "Maybe not that exact scenario, but Bruce when that plane was going down I was completely useless, all I can remember is Tony taking a hold of my hand and keeping me grounded. We were like chickens with our heads cut off! If we had been prepared for something like that they wouldn't have gotten to us, they wouldn't have even gotten us out of that jet."

"Well Cap," Steve and Bruce jumped when Clint's voice rang out from the doorway, "When we put this shit behind us we'll be sure to do all kinds of drills, from plane crashes to party crashes, I'm sure Tony would appreciate it." Clint was grinning and holding a stir spoon. The aroma of melting cheese and cooked meat was tantalizing, making Steve's stomach grumble and mouth water. Clint smirked at Steve's look, "Easy Cap, the dish is still cooking. I'm just making a pot of soup for Tony so he has something better to eat than that grub they serve down in the med bay."

Bruce's brow furrowed, "Will he be able to eat that?"

Clint shrugged, "I don't know its just broth really, but I don't think they will mind once he starts insulting them just so they will release him."

Steve smiled and followed Clint's retreating form, Bruce brushed past him grumbling, "Not ready my ass, I see Thor with that plate."

Steve laughed only to stop when he almost ran into Bruce after his abrupt hault, looking past Bruce Steve noticed that Fury was sitting at a bar stool at the farthest corner of the bar. He looked at the two men staring at him, Fury did not miss Bruce's tense shoulders. Believing that his departure would do his health a world of good Fury stood up, his arms raised in surrender.

"I come in peace Doctor Banner, I only came because I was told that you wished to speak to me about Miss Potts." Steve glanced over at Natasha who made a point of not looking at anyone in the room.

Bruce was silent for a moment, "Uh, yes actually. Tony I feel would recover better if he had, well, someone with a more," Bruce looked embarrassed, "_intimate_ relationship with him." Clint chortled and Banner's face went red.

Fury merely nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He turned on his heal and left out of the second door behind him.

Bruce blinked, "Wha–, what just happened?"

Clint bit back another laugh, "That my friend is Fury's way of apologizing."

"But, how did he even _know_ Tony only asked me about that twenty minutes ago." Bruce looked over at Steve who flicked his eyes towards the only female in the room. "Ah. Alright well, that was easy."

Clint smacked a large metal spoon on the counter, making everyone jump "Order up!" The team descended, each rather hurried to get a piece before Thor got to the platter of Pasta a' la Clint – Tony's nickname for the favored dish. They dug in gratefully – Natasha being the only to withhold stuffing her face – and going for seconds when their initial plateful was done.

It was twenty minutes later – after Thor threw his fork to the floor with enough force to dent the tile – that they finished their meal. Steve turned to Bruce realizing something that he should have noticed several days ago. "How's your leg?"

Bruce blinked in surprise, but then smiled and tapped his thigh, "Its fine. I was out of that splint the last day we were there," Bruce paused, "I still have a small limp, but I should be fine."

Steve nodded and leaned onto the counter, "So, does anyone want to finally clue me in on what Fury did that has everyone practically livid."

Clint and Bruce tensed, it was Natasha who answered, "I assumed you picked up that bit of information when you woke up Captain."

Steve shook his head, "I did, somewhat, but I was still half out of my mind. I would prefer to hear the actual story while I am lucid."

"There isn't much to tell."

Steve just stared at her, "Good thing we have plenty of time to tell this short tale."

"Fury is an ass-wipe who has his own interests at heart." Steve blinked at Clint's brash words of the man who was in all intents and purposes his boss.

"Seems a little harsh." Steve mumbled.

Natasha shook her head, "Ignore him, he's still mad. No, Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D. knew of our location the whole time. Fury had hoped by waiting that S.H.E.I.L.D. would be able to find out who hired them to take us."

Steve pursed his lips, "And they're assuming that someone did hire these men."

Natasha nodded, "Yes. They are."

"And were they successful?"

She paused, "No."

"Do they have any hope of finding out who this mystery employer is?" Steve asked, his anger rising steadily.

Bruce answered, "Fury said that they had the means of finding that information at their disposal."

Clint laughed, "That's just S.H.E.I.L.D. talk for 'We know something you don't know.'" He scowled and threw his dinner plate into the sink with a little too much force.

"You did leave the man responsible for this bound at the entrance to that dark cavern before it was taken down with Stark's bomb." Thor said to Clint.

Clint waved his hand, "Yeah, I didn't really think he would survive that, and Fury said he was dead which I again translate to 'We have him locked up in a super secret room and we plan on utilizing his knowledge for our own gain.'" He crossed his arms in irritation.

"Wait that was another thing I wanted to know. What exactly _happened_? How were we able to get out of there? Natasha already said that Tony lied, something I completely see him doing, I just don't really understand what happened." Steve stood picking up his dish and placing it in the sink, he leaned against the counter behind him arms crossed.

Bruce smiled, "It was typical Tony, lied to the men and told the truth to the girl." Clint chortled into his glass of water.

"So Natasha knew this _real_ plan then," Steve's eyes filled with concern, "wouldn't that be dangerous."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "And that was precisely why he told me and not you. I'm a woman Steve, they were men. They made the same mistake you did, it's no one's fault, you come from a time when women are supposed to be far more feeble beings then they are today so it would be reasonable for you to think that I should not be put in needless danger. Even so, I am not your typical women even by today's standard, I can hold my own – especially during a fight – you know that." She paused for a moment to take a drink of water, "But, think about it Steve, if it had been Peggy in the cave instead of me would you have relayed your plans to her." Steve flinched unnoticeably at Peggy's name, but reasoned that he would have because he knew she could take care of herself and she would be the last person anyone would think of, so he nodded, "See, it wouldn't have mattered who was in that cave, it could have been Pepper and Tony would have told her instead."

Thor nodded, " I know of several women from Asgard that would have been underestimated by the men of this realm, I would have relayed any plans to them before even my father; for when it comes to threats it is the women that men glance over, and the men they aim their focus, an unwise action in this case."

"Alright fine, Natasha knew the plan, now what _was_ the plan?" Steve asked only slightly frustrated.

"Easy Cap," Clint said with a smirk, "Tony told us there were four bombs, but in fact there was _one_ and it was _big_!" Clint smiled, "It was _huge_, how he was able to do that with so few supplies is beyond me but I have _got_ to figure that out because I am so going to do that next time!"

"But I thought he said he had Bruce working on the wiring for four of them." Steve turned toward Bruce, frowning.

Bruce shook his head smiling, "I worked on four different pieces of the same bomb, I had no idea of course, but Tony must have connected them that last night while we slept. He had those decoys of course, but they probably could do less harm than a plastic gun from a child's cereal box."

"And I'm guessing Tony knew that they would be listening in on our conversations." Steve said, finally seeing clearly what had happened.

Natasha nodded, "Yes, we were repeatedly reminded that they 'Do not make the same mistakes', but in taking measures to _not_ make those same mistakes they made _new_ ones. Tony's smarter than he looks, he can tell the difference of non-audio and audio security cameras."

Steve opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a harried knock on the door. Five heads turned towards the source of the interruption, standing in the door way looking far too uncomfortable for her own good was a young nurse. Her face was flushed as if she had just run a great distance, and her mouth was agape, "Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner!"

Bruce stood and made his way towards her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Mr. Stark sir!" Bruce turned towards the group, alarm masking his face, "He woke up in a panic and when they tried to give him his medication he forced his way out of bed! The doctor's are worried about the damage he may do to his leg, he's already ripped his stitches! He won't let anyone near him!" She yelled her last statement at five retreating forms.

Bruce got there first he stood frozen at the door forcing the others to peer around his shoulder. Tony was in the furthest corner of the room his full weight on his right leg as his left was straight out in front of him forcing him to clutch at the wall with his right hand. At one point he must have taken off his sling because his left arm was hanging at his side with his shaking hand clutching at his leg, blood welling up between his fingers. His eyes were wide – clouded with the remaining amount of the drugs in his system – and his bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat. In his right hand held firmly in place by the flat of his palm was a scalpel.

A doctor was trying to talk to him, "Please Mr. Stark, we're only here to help you I promise." He held Tony's discarded oxygen mask in his hand, "Please, you are bleeding and your lung is still not at its fully healed," he held out the mask, "This will help you I promise." Tony's eyes flicked to the mask and then back to the doctor. He looked conflicted, he shifted his weight – his fingers going white as he clutched his leg tighter – and his eyes flicked back to the mask. The doctor took a step closer to Tony, bringing the distance between them at arm's length, and raised the mask slightly.

Tony's eyes flashed and before Bruce could yell out a warning the scalpel was in the doctors right shoulder. The man's eyes bulged, and Tony shoved him aside with an animal cry of desperation. Tony made to move away from the man cursing on the floor but was stopped by a yell from a nurse. He whirled towards her and cried out in panic when he saw her and another nurse with a syringe in his hand. Tony stumbled back and tripped over the doctor on the floor, causing him to twist and land on his injured shoulder, Tony gave a cry of pain and clutched at it as he used his right leg to scoot him back until his back hit the wall. The nurse stepped over the legs of the doctor and reached out for Tony and grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned his arm against his body. Tony kicked out nearly dislodging the grimacing nurse, the male nurse moved to stand above Tony – who was now fighting against the deceptively strong nurse as much as he could – and raised the syringe. He never got that far.

Steve had shoved past Bruce and reached the man before he could get within reach of Tony. Steve twisted the arm with the needle making the man drop it with a cry of pain, he was then shoved across the room where he stumbled and fell. Steve turned to the women holding Tony, only to realize that Natasha had got to her before him, she had vaulted over the bed that had been between them and yanked the women back by her hair. Tony pressed himself into the corner hands still clutching at his wounded limbs.

Bruce brushed past Steve and slowly knelt down next to Tony, "Tony," he said in a soft voice, "it's me Bruce. It's alright, you're going to be alright, but you're bleeding and I need to take care of that, alright. I'll do it instead of the doctor, ok?" Steve took a step towards them, Tony's eyes snapped to him, fear controlling his emotions. Steve winced at the whine that escaped Tony's lips, Bruce held out a hand to make Steve stop, "It's ok Tony, it's just Steve. Thor, Natasha, and Clint are here too." Tony's eyes flicked to Natasha who was still pinning the nurse to the bed. Bruce held out a hand, "Come on Tony, I know you're scared, but I can help you." Tony made a noise in the back of his throat at the mention of being scared, Bruce smiled.

Slowly Tony let go of his left shoulder and reached out for Bruce's hand. With Bruce's nod Steve stepped forward to help Tony up. Each man put one of Tony's arms around the shoulders, Tony's breath hitched when that action caused him to stretch at his ribs.

Bruce motioned to Clint and murmured softly, "You might want to grab that and reattach it to the oxygen canister, he will want that."

Clint stepped forward and picked up the mask, the doctor holding his bleeding shoulder jerked back when Clint growled at him. Clint handed the mask to Bruce while Natasha hauled the complacent nurse of the bed and shoved her across the room to lie on the floor next to her colleagues.

Tony gingerly sat down on the bed and allowed Bruce to replace the oxygen mask. Thor found Tony's sling and helped him loop his arm into the crumpled fabric. Natasha raised the bed so that Tony could sit upright and stepped back when Bruce moved to put Tony's IV back in.

Tony flinched, "It's ok Tony. It's just your IV." Bruce turned to Steve, "See if that doctor can't get me what I need to stitch Tony back up, he's still bleeding." Steve nodded and turned to the second doctor who had come in when Steve had sent the nurse flying, the man gave a nod and hurried to fetch what Bruce needed.

Tony mumbled something behind his mask, Bruce turned to ask him what when he realized that Tony's eyes were only half opened and he wasn't focused on anyone in the room. He continued to mumble, his face muscles quivering and sweat beading on his brow. Bruce felt Tony's head and gave soft curse when he felt the elevated temperature.

The doctor came back and handed Bruce everything he needed, "He has a slight fever. Once you're done with them," Bruce indicated the three still on the floor, "I want you to get me something for that fever." The doctor nodded and went to tend to the two nurses' and the doctor.

"Alright Tony, I'm going stitch your leg." Bruce cleaned away the blood as best he could and then applied an antiseptic, causing Tony to wince and his hand to spastic towards his leg, Natasha grabbed it and murmured something in Tony's ear, he visibly relaxed. Bruce gave her a grateful look.

There was silence as Bruce worked, eventually Steve and Clint led the two doctors and nurses out the door much to the relief of Tony who had become coherent again halfway through Bruce's stitching job.

When he was done Bruce stood up and shed the latex gloves while also disposing of the needle and swabs of cotton he had used. Tony sat back head tilted slightly to the side, he reached up and laid his arm across his eyes to block out the light. He thought back to what had woken him, his dreams had been very real and vivid the last time he had come home. But at least that time he had had Rhodey, and then Pepper. Granted he had also had Obie but then Obie had turned out to be a raving lunatic. Last time he had Pepper there to tell him it was ok, when the dreams of water and Yinsen had become too much; when he had lain there as his Arc Reactor began to burn; and later when he started dreaming of Obie and dying while he couldn't move. This time he had woken to two unfamiliar faces and a needle inserting itself into his arm, he hadn't thought and he hadn't listened to the rational part of his mind; all he saw was the darkness of the cave, and the mystery of when he would die. Except it had been different this time, it wasn't just about the suit – he needed to build the suit! – it was getting his team out of there, getting them out before he got them killed.

But now they were here, and they weren't Pepper, or Rhodey, but they were here. And Bruce was asking something, something about how he was, and how he was feeling. Tony inwardly grimaced, he didn't _do_ feelings, and this whole thing was sure to raise questions of his mental state, and if there was one thing Tony never _ever_ talked about it was state of his mental health with _anyone_ unless they were a gorgeous red-head with amazing legs, or a very tall platypus.

"Tony!" Tony jumped – he'll deny that later – and peeked out from behind his arm. Five sets of eyes were watching him, rather wearily and dashed with just a bit of concern.

"Yes," Tony said after a pause.

"I asked how are you feeling." Bruce said.

"Like I've been shot twice and had a few too many kicks to the gut Doc, how do you think I feel?" Bruce smiled.

"I'd say you're feeling better." Clint said from Tony's right. Tony glared at him.

Tony lowered his arm, wincing only slightly at the brightness of the room. "So," Tony said as he plucked at the thin hospital sheet, "how long have I been here."

Steve shifted, "A few days Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes, "So it that like two days or three and-a-half. Come one Cap, I want details."

"About five days now I'd say." Natasha said.

Tony blinked in surprise, "Really, wow. I guess I took a rather nasty hit to the head. What did that this time zombies, killer robots?"

Steve glanced at Bruce, concern mirroring each other's faces, "Tony," Steve said cautiously, "What do you remember?"

"Uh, Fury and that one agent chick sending us to some eastern Asian village being subjected to the terrors of some mad mans creations. Why?"

Clint shook his head, "Are you sure, because some pretty important stuff happened between then and now." Bruce turned an exasperated face towards Clint, one that clearly said 'Not helping.'

"Are we talking you and Romanoff finally shagging important or Steve and Thor finally learned how to use the remote important?" Tony said while he accepted a glass of water from Steve.

"No, not exactly." Bruce said.

"Well than what?"

Steve opened his mouth but was interrupted by Natasha, "It doesn't matter right now." She waved a hand at Steve's coming protest, "No, Tony just took a dose of loopy drugs and I for one don't have any intention of watching him make a bigger fool of himself." Even as she said that Tony's eyes started to droop, whether from the effects of the drugs or the activities of the past hour Tony started to feel his exhaustion.

After a goodbye and a promise to come see him later, Natasha stood and led the group of men out. She stood by as Steve turned to her, "Why did you stop me. He needs to know, it would be better if he knew about it so that it won't come as a shock later."

She shook her head, "You don't honestly believe that Tony doesn't remember. This is Tony _Stark _we are talking about."

"What makes you think he remembers?" Steve said hostilely.

"He mentioned getting shot twice and getting kicked in the gut. If he doesn't remember what transpired for those four days then I doubt he would remember his exact injuries."

Steve closed his mouth, "Oh." He looked away sheepishly, "Then why wouldn't he let us talk to him about it. It would be easier for him."

Bruce shook his head, "Tony doesn't talk about his feelings Steve. We all know that. If I remember correctly he never told anyone about his palladium poisoning, not even Pepper." Bruce turned to Natasha for confirmation, she nodded.

"Pepper only found out because she managed to overhear Tony and me speaking over the comms. If she hadn't found out that way than I doubt she would have ever known."

"So we're just going to just let Tony keep this all bottled up inside. I know he managed fine after his first abduction but a second time – by the same people too – is sure to have a lasting effect." Steve crossed his arms.

Natasha nodded again, "Yes, I know, but I think someone else should talk to him about it." She looked at Bruce, "You did tell Fury that someone who knew Tony more intimately will help speed his recovery."

Bruce nodded, "If he speaks to anyone I think Pepper has the better chance of getting through to him. He won't seek outside counsel."

"But what if Pepper can't help with everything, she wasn't there." Steve said.

"Then there is always one of us, but I think we need to approach this differently. Tony had to grow up under the spotlight, he had to keep check on his emotions so as not to hurt his father's image; later after Howard died he had to keep emotions that he considered weak to himself to protect his own image. Tony is a guarded individual on nature and he will only open up when he feels like it." Natasha said as she turned to walk back down the hall.

Steve scowled as he followed, "So we just have to wait it out and hope that he will open up to Pepper and possibly one of us." He protested.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder, "Exactly."

"That sounds like a terrible plan." Steve grumbled.

*/*

Tony listened to them outside his door, Thor being the last one out had failed to shut the door properly and he had sat there while listening to their conversation. Tony hadn't believed that he would fool them, especially Natasha, but he truly did not want to go into this. He had had a very trying day and he would prefer not to see the concerned and sympathetic looks he would receive, only one person was ever aloud to give him those looks and she gave them few and far between.

Still he had to agree with Romanoff, he would rather talk it out with Pepper, and if she was unavailable then Rhodey. They were there the first time and they probably would know how to react to his sudden outbursts better than the rest.

Tony shifted slightly and pulled a face as the oxygen mask scraped at his face, he took it off, he didn't care if he died of asphyxiation, it would be better than any way Pepper might kill him for being kidnapped again. Yes that was a conversation he was _definitely _giving Banner the pleasure of having. Tony closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, if only for a moment.

_A/N So I'm not so sure about this one. I don't like researching so I am sure you noticed my subtle way of not mentioning the names of any drugs because I don't know what what would have been given to him, so to me they are just sedatives! Still love all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Well I'm off to watch the Thunder and Lightning! What fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I think I am actually quite pleased with this chapter. Keep in mind I have set this to less than a year after the movie. So I am assuming that Pepper and Rhodey have not been properly introduced. Also I can't stand it that when our heroes go and get themselves hurt and they land in the hospital they always come back unscathed. Don't get me wrong I love those stories, but I think it is safe to assume that one of these days they are going to have some permanent damage. So here we go, still don't own. But I own Baqi! You can steal him._

It was early in the morning when Bruce woke up, or at least he thought it was early, he couldn't wait until they left this god forsaken place because he was _really_ tired of being forced into places without windows. When the lights went out the darkness and gloom reminded him far too much about the cave, and reminding him of the cave reminded him of Tony's situation, which reminded him of how angry he was at Fury; he didn't like getting angry. There was no need to explain why.

So at the time he assumed was around 7:30 in the morning Bruce made his way from his quaint quarters and into the private kitchen. He blinked in surprise when everyone – save for Thor – was already there. Clint turned and beamed at him.

"'Bout time you woke up Doc! How's our sleepy-headed big, green rage-monster!" Clint chortled.

"You should really leave the 'Other Guy' jokes to Tony, Clint, he has a knack for them." Clint scowled. Bruce sat himself down next to Steve and watched as Clint flipped a pancake, "I know why I'm up this early, but why are all of you?" Bruce frowned when Steve chuckled.

"It's not early Bruce, it's almost noon." Bruce choked on a glass of orange juice Natasha had set in front of him, Steve thumped him on the back hard enough to bruise.

"Wha–, what!"

Clint nodded, "Yep, surprised us all. I blame it on the lack of windows. You would think with all of that money Tony gave Fury he would pitch in for some windows or alarm clocks." He reached out with his spatula and flipped a pancake in the air, followed by a second, third, and fourth, gave a twirl while snatching a plate then stuck his hand out as three pancakes landed in a near perfect stack and the fourth landed only partially on the stack of three. Bruce gave an impressed clap, but Clint frowned, "Damn." He placed the plate down in front of Bruce with a clack.

Steve laughed and turned to Bruce, "He and Natasha are having a competition of who can stake the most pancakes in the most impressive way. Natasha's winning."

"Sounds like something Thor and Tony would like. Where is Thor, he certainly isn't still sleeping." Steve shook his head.

"No, he was here earlier, but in sake of preserving enough food for you we sent him to go check on Tony. He should be back any moment." Steve reached out and snagged a piece of bacon from the tray to his right while also reaching over and passed the syrup and other essential toppings to Bruce who excepted them gratefully.

"So there weren't any midnight calls from Tony I wager." Bruce said before sticking a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Natasha set down the plate with five pancakes perfectly stacked next to Clint, "No, he tripped while trying to go to the bathroom last night, don't ask, "she added after seeing Bruce's shocked face, "and I had the happy pleasure of being chosen to help him. I should say that that is twenty minutes I am never going to get back."

"I should hope not."

Four heads turned to a new voice. There was various reactions, surprise by Clint and Bruce; Steve was so shocked he almost fell off his stool; and Natasha was unsurprisingly emotionless.

Pepper Potts stood at the door, hands on hips and a fierce glare on her face. Her hair was immaculate as ever, and her traditional heels were on her feet; Natasha was the only one able to recognize the attempt to cover up the dark shadows under her eyes and the red around her eyelids. Behind her stood a man that was unfamiliar to the rest, his dark skin was a contrast against his Air Force dress blues, a hat clutched in his hand. His jaw was set in a determined line; however, he did show a hint of weariness at facing a room full of superheroes.

Natasha reacted first, she walked towards the two, "Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, good to see you made it." Pepper ignored Natasha's statement and instead turned towards Bruce.

"Where's Tony?"

Bruce opened his mouth and closed it again, he looked to Steve, "We didn't expect you to get here so soon." Steve said.

Pepper's nostrils flared, "Hold on Pepper," the man behind her said. He stepped past her and held out his hand, "Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, I'm a friend of Tony's."

Steve shook his hand, "Right, you're the ass who stole his suit." Rhodes opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he noticed Steve's smile.

"I see Tony's mentioned me." He said returning the smile.

"Only nice things, we promise." Bruce replied while taking his hand. "Bruce Banner, I've been looking forward to meeting you. It is good to see you again Miss Potts."

"This is all fine and heart-warming but I would really love to know about Tony." Pepper said stepping up beside Rhodes. "More specifically where is he?."

"He's in the med bay, Thor went to go check on him." Natasha said, Pepper turned towards her, Steve noticed an unidentifiable emotion flash through the strawberry-blondes eyes. Steve had only met Miss Potts through passing – never getting a former introduction – Tony had given strict instructions that Pepper was off limits, and Steve didn't feel that she approved of the team or their association with Tony; she was only supportive of it because Tony was tolerable of them.

"Swell, you sent the God of Thunder to go check on an injured man surrounded by delicate instruments. I've replaced too many phones and remotes to not know what he can do to items more breakable than his thumbnail. Where's the med bay?"

Rhodes put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off, "I assure you Miss Potts that I did not touch anything that I saw as overtly breakable." Thor's voice caused Pepper to whirl around, but to Steve's surprise she did not shirk from the sight of the blonde God in his full armor. Thor looked passed her to Steve, "Stark is asleep Captain Rogers and the doctors say that he may be for the rest of the day." Steve nodded.

Rhodes stared at Thor, Thor turned to him, "I do not believe we have met, I am Thor Odinson, heir to the Asgard throne. I am always pleased to meet new people of this realm." Thor took Rhodes hand and shook it. Rhodes looked rather startled at the hand engulfing his own.

"Uh, James Rhodes, friend of Tony's." He repeated lamely.

Thor smiled, "Ah! You are the man that pulled our comrade from those sands the first time. I have heard many stories, tell me, is it normal for a woman to be named Ivan?" Rhodes's eyes bulged.

"Did he tell you that?" He looked around, his eyes widened when he saw Clint grin and nod, "I assure you there was no woman named Ivan. I doubt Tony even remembers the majority of that spring break."

Pepper cleared her throat, Steve stepped forward, "I'll take you to Tony Miss Potts." Pepper gave a nod and stormed out the door, shoving past Thor. Steve turned to Rhodes, who shrugged and gave a "she does that" as an excuse. Steve lengthened his stride to catch up with her already halfway down the hall.

Bruce walked by the Colonel, he glanced at the military man. Bruce wasn't very comfortable around those in uniform, he has had bad experience with one particular military man and it did not leave a good impression, and few military men ever trusted him. So he was surprised when Rhodes cleared his throat and started a conversation.

"So, are you the Jolly Green Giant man Tony always talks about?" Rhodes asked.

Bruce blinked, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Tony never shuts up about you, whenever I see him that is, he says you're the only one he can ever have an intelligent conversation with, besides Jarvis of course." He said as they rounded another corner. "But then again Jarvis isn't actually _alive_ is he."

"Yeah, that was his argument to get me to stay in New York. After the Citauri I was all for going back to Peru or India, Tony all but put me in restraints to get me to stay." Bruce smiled at Rhodes laugh, "So, what about you, I've only heard a few things about you." He looked somewhat apologetically at Rhodes who waved away the concern.

"I've known Tony since MIT. If what he's done in the past hasn't gotten rid of me than not mentioning me to his genius buddy isn't. Actually I should be thanking you." Rhodes laughed again at Bruce's face, "With you keeping him occupied he's gotten off my back about his suit." Rhodes looked like a child in a candy store.

"He let you have a suit?" Rhodes blinked in surprise.

"He didn't tell you." Bruce shook his head, "He got unseemly drunk last year at his birthday, I took the suit to get him to calm down. Later I found out he was about to die so I kept the suit to make him mad." Rhodes glanced at Bruce, "I'm paraphrasing."

"Thought so."

They walked in silence for the last couple minutes of their walk. When they made it to Tony's room Pepper and Steve were already there. Steve stood in the doorway, arms crossed watching as Pepper held Tony's hand and murmured reassuringly in Tony's ear, she dabbed at the slight sheen on his forehead. Steve glanced up as they came up to him, "Nightmare." Steve said.

"Was it bad?"

"Not like last time." Steve said with a sigh. He didn't miss Rhodes tightening jaw.

"Damn Tony." Rhodes said under his breath, "What did you do this time?" He stepped into the room, Pepper gave him a small glance before she turned back to Tony. Sitting down on the couch that was still in the room Rhodes asked, "What happened?"

Steve moved further in the room, "Fury didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, "No, I happened to be in New York when you're plane went down. All we were told is that they weren't sure of your location and they were doing everything in their power to find you. It wasn't until yesterday afternoon that Fury informed us that you had been found and that Tony had been injured in the process."

"Did Fury tell you that we were above Afghanistan when the quinjet went down?" Bruce asked.

Rhodes jerked in surprise, "Shit, no. Damn it." Pepper glanced up at Steve.

"Who was it?" She asked shakily.

"The Ten Rings." Natasha said from her spot in the doorway. Pepper gave a sob and Rhodes put his head in his hands. The group sat in silence for a bit.

"What did they want?" Rhodes asked looking up, "Surely they didn't want the same thing as last time. If Tony wasn't going to build them missiles before what in the hell made them think he would this time!"

Natasha shook her head, "No they didn't want missiles, they wanted suits."

"Why?" Pepper asked, her voice shaking, "If he doesn't make missiles then why suits?"

"They were hoping that the rest of us would have been enough motivation, and it was, but it was motivation to get out rather than to build." Clint said. He walked into the room and took the open space by Steve, elbows on his knees. "Fury believes that someone hired them."

Pepper gave a harsh laugh, "Wouldn't be the first time." She mumbled.

"The first time?" Thor asked, clearly confused.

Pepper nodded but did not make any move to convey the story. Rhodes hesitated but figured the other's had a right to know, "The first time they took Tony, Tony's business partner Obadiah Stane hired them to kill him. They saw it as an opportunity to get free weapons, which was their mistake."

Steve looked up, "Wait, I know that name. I read it somewhere."  
Rhodes nodded, "He was a friend of Howard's. They started the company together, he helped raise Tony."

Steve clenched his jaw, "Obviously Howard made a poor choice in friends."

"Yeah, it would seem so." Rhodes trailed off.

"He was after your time Cap." Everyone jumped when Tony's voice trailed faintly out. His eyes were on Pepper, "Hey Pep."

Pepper smiled, "Hey Tony." She held his gaze until her smile faded, she reached out and flicked him across the forehead.

Tony looked disgruntled, "What was that for?"

"If you _ever_ get yourself kidnapped and hauled to Afghanistan _ever_ again I will make sure that Jarvis locks you out of your labs for a month." Pepper glared at him, Tony opened his mouth to protest, "And I'll also lock up your suit until you learn how to keep your ass out of a hospital!"

Tony's eyes widened, Rhodes chuckled, "This is why I enjoy _not_ being you Tony, far too dangerous for one's health." Tony's eyes shifted to his friend on the couch, his eyes widened.

"Platypus!" Tony exclaimed, "Did you schedule finally allow you to come and see me, too bad I had to end up in a hospital bed for that to happen!"

Rhodes shook his head and hid a smile, "Can you try that again Tony, I can't hear you over that wheezing rasp you call a voice."

Tony frowned, Bruce spoke up, "Speaking of which Tony where's your oxygen mask."  
Tony made a face, "Doctor said I didn't need it." He mumbled.

"Bullshit Stark." Clint said.

Tony glared at him, "No commentary from you Bird Brain."

Thor spoke up, "I can confirm that the doctor did _not_ relieve you of that false mask, he said it was still needed for your continued recovery."

Tony scowled at him, "Yeah well no one asked you."

Pepper glared at him, "Tony." She said in a warning tone, he let out a sigh and pointed towards the side table where stuffed in the tiny plastic drawer was the mask. "I take it you are slightly more injured this time around." Tony gave a stiff nod.

She turned to Bruce for confirmation, "Yes, he has a gunshot wound to the shoulder and his leg, a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a punctured lung. Surgery was able to repair the damage to his lung and shoulder. His leg proved more difficult, he'll have to go to Physical Therapy." Tony made a noise of protest, Bruce shook his head, "You better go Tony. The doctor says that due to the damage from the bullet you may never walk properly again. You may have to rely on a cane in later years." Tony's eyes widened.

Rhodes shook his head, "I think we'll be the judge of that."

Pepper put her hand on Tony's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Tony, it will be fine." She murmured softly. Something flashed across Tony's eyes, Pepper caught it. "No Tony! Absolutely not! I know that look, you are not making a Jarvis powered walking stick."

Tony looked at her with wide excited eyes, "But think about it, I could have the smartest stick in the world, Jarvis will love it! It will get him out of the house!"

"He gets out all the time." Steve said.

Tony shook his head, "No in the suit, that doesn't count."

Pepper narrowed her eyes, "And what would be the point of this smart stick."

"Hey, that's a good name, but it needs something else. Jarstick, no Jarvis-the-stick, Jarvis-the-smartest-stick-in-the-world. What would that be J.T.S.S.I.T.W., Jtssitw? I'll work on that later, but why must there be a point Pepper. It'll be cool!"

"No Tony! You don't need to build it because you won't need it! I'll make sure of it." Tony gave a pout, which turned into a hardy lung full of air, his rather prolonged talk literally taking his breath away.

The seven of them sat there as Tony caught his breath and coughed into the mask. Pepper stroked his hand as he struggled. Tony took one final breath and then fumbled for the controls on the bed. When he was upright enough that he could look everyone in the eye with dignity he turned his head towards Rhodes.

"So, Rhodey, enjoying your time with the super-secret boy band, plus one girl." He added with a flick of his wrist towards Natasha.

"I would be enjoying it more if it didn't take you getting hauled back to Afghanistan for you to introduce us." Rhodes – no, _Rhodey_ – stood up and walked over to Tony's bedside.

"Ah, yes, I can see how my situation would put a damper on these proceedings." Tony stopped again to catch his breath, but then he waved his hand towards the scattered people around the room. "Sour Patch meet the team, the team meet Sour Patch." Tony grinned at Rhodey who just rolled his eyes.

"Well I will take that as my cue." Clint walked up to Rhodey and slapped him on the back, "Clint Barton, any friend of Tony's is alright in my book. Welcome to the family Sour Patch!"

Rhodey rubbed his newly bruised shoulder, "Rhodey's fine."

"Whatever you say Cupcake!"

Rhodey groaned and turned to Pepper, "Is it possible to have _two_ Tony Stark's?" Pepper smiled.

Tony turned to Pepper, "I don't think you've met Rogers, Barton, and Thor properly have you?" Tony's voice was devoid of any mirth, Pepper shook her head. So the next five minutes were filled with "Hello's" and "How do you do's". Bruce and Natasha being the only ones who had actually received a former introduction to Pepper; although, Natasha hadn't really been introduced as Natasha Romanoff, so the other three got the pleasure of finally meeting not only the women who could control and order around the great Tony Stark but also the women who was able to make their lives run smoothly and peacefully while living in Stark Tower.

Pepper smiled and shook each of the three men's hands and she was able to extricate herself from one of Thor's hugs. Pepper blushed when Steve addressed her in the overly gentlemanly way – in Tony's opinion – that Steve was accustomed to in his youth. Pepper took her seat back next to Tony, but she turned herself around so that she could face outward towards the rest of the occupants in the room; her hand found Tony's and she interlocked her fingers in his.

She looked towards Natasha and addressed her in her usual business like tone, "So," she paused, "What happened?"

Rhodey looked up, "There's a lot to tell Miss Potts." Steve said.

Pepper held up her hand, "Alright two things, I don't care how long it's going to take because I have no intention of letting _anyone_ leave this room before I hear the full story."

Steve paused, "What's the second thing?"

"It's not Miss Potts, its Pepper."

"Alright. Well, Pepper, it's rather a long story."

Pepper shifted so she had a comfortable position on the chair, her hand tightening only slightly in Tony's hand. She nodded, and Steve delved into the story that had landed her best friend in the situation he was in. Natasha and the other's filled in when Steve's memories failed him, and then took over entirely when it came to the time they had been separated.

By the time they turned to Steve to give his side of the story Tony had fallen asleep, his hand still curled in Pepper's.

"I don't really remember much, just that Tony must have been leaving behind that trail of figures," Steve nodded towards Natasha, "that they had been following and they had caught him at it. I can't remember much after that, next thing I knew I was out in the desert with Natasha and Hulk."

"So Tony must have been shot again after you two were separated." Rhodey said from his seat also at Tony's side, his hand was resting on the bed rail closest to Tony's head. Clint nodded and filled the two on what had happened from there.

"He really has come far in recovery these several days." Bruce said, "The doctor says that he wants Tony to begin Physical Therapy in a few days, he keeps boasting that they have some of the best PT program in the world."

"No." Everyone turned towards Pepper's voice, "No, I'm taking Tony back home, and not to New York, Malibu. His personal doctors are there and his cars. Jarvis will make sure Tony does whatever the doctors say if no one is around. I don't want the people who left him to die watching over him."

"Pepper, I know what Fury did was wrong, and believe me I was ready to kick his ass from here to Timbuktu, but the doctor's S.H.E.I.L.D. has are _the_ best, I can personally vouch for them."

Pepper shook her head, "No, it's Malibu or – if we have to – New York, but Tony is not going to stay here. Besides, in Malibu Rhodey will be close by if I can't be there."

"And us." Pepper blinked at Steve's announcement, "We can help any way we can Pepper, the more of us taking care of Tony the faster his recovery. If you'll have us of course."

Pepper closed her mouth, then gave a smile and nodded. "Of course Captain Rogers, I can hardly deny Tony the pleasure of showing off his home."

Clint pumped his fist, "Alright! Malibu beach house, sweet! I've wanted a vacation for some time now."

"You do not believe Stark will be against housing us in his private home. I have not forgotten the tantrum after the living area's spirit box was broken." Thor said from the small chair his bulk was occupying.

Rhodey looked confused, "What?"

Bruce waved his hand, "He means the TV. He threw the remote at it after Penny and Leonard broke up." Rhodey looked confused, "_The Big Bang Theory_." Bruce exclaimed.

"I still proclaim that they are meant for each other and she should not have fallen for that trickster's words." Thor glowered as he crossed his arms.

"He hasn't seen any recent episodes." Bruce said after a pause.

"Tony will be fine. He'll deal." Pepper said.

"Tony will deal with what?" The occupants of the room turned to the disembodied voice. Fury stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and his one eye studying each of them.

Pepper's eyes flashed with rage but she quickly settled back into her usual business emotions. Rhodey didn't have that same skill, his eyes blazed at the sight of the man in front of him, he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly shushed by Steve. "Yes Director Fury."

Fury flicked his eye towards Steve but then returned his gaze towards Pepper, "Glad to see you made it safely Miss Potts, you as well Colonel Rhodes." Rhodey glared at him and Fury ignored him.

Pepper let go of Tony's slack fingers and stood, she took her time at straightening her skirt and jacket before speaking, "I will be moving Tony home. To Malibu, I will also be bringing everyone with me. They have agreed to assist Tony during his recovery. I will be contacting Tony's personal doctors so they will be expecting us." She ended with the same tone she used to convince Tony to go to various board meetings, something that was not lost on Fury.

His lips thinned slightly, "I am afraid I cannot allow that Miss Potts. There is still a possible endangerment to his and his teammate's lives. I will personally make sure that Mr. Stark gets the best care you can find here."

"No!" Pepper said too forcibly, Tony jerked in his sleep beside her, his head rolling to the side facing away from her. His brow furrowed and he frowned as he mumbled something to some unseen person. Pepper took a calming breath, "No, I am not leaving Tony with the people who sat idly by as he was shot and nearly killed."

Fury held her gaze, "We had no way of knowing that Mr. Stark was injured, there was no indication of trouble until after we received intelligence that a bomb had detonated. I assure you that if we had known about Mr. Stark's condition our first priority would have been to get him and the rest of the team out."

Pepper shook her head, "It's not about what you could have done Mr. Fury, it's about what you should have done. And I am going to do what I should do. I am taking Mr. Stark home, and any members of your _team_ are welcome to come with me."

"I will not support this Miss Potts. Here they are protected, we have no idea who is behind this and we must assume that their goal was to kill this team and that they will try again."

"You do not have to support it Mr. Fury, but it is going to happen none the less. And if it is there safety you worry about then I assure you Mr. Stark's home has _the_ _finest_ security system on this planet, designed by Mr. Stark himself. They will be safe enough there." Pepper lifted her head just enough so it would appear she was looking down on the taller man.

Fury glared, "Enough might not be good enough Miss Potts."

"It's a risk I am willing to take."

Fury shifted his gaze a moment towards the still sleeping man and then back on Pepper. With a flip of his long coat he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Silence followed his departure. Clint's mouth was open in shock, he had never seen anyone talk to Fury in that manner without there being _severe_ consequences. He glanced at Natasha who seemed unsurprised – big shock – at the result of the conversation. Clint assumed that she would have stepped into the conversation if it had started to go south, a situation she probably hadn't expected to happen. Bruce looked rather impressed and Clint watched him stand up and walk over to Pepper and murmur something in her ear, she nodded and Bruce left.

Pepper took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her shoulders rising and falling in time. She turned back to face the room, utterly ignoring the still astonished faces, and gave a nod to Rhodey before sitting back down next to Tony and again grabbing his hand. She smiled inwardly as the silence still continued. Only Natasha seemed unimpressed by her 'show-down' with Fury, but then again Pepper was sure that Natasha was the only who had seen her in action as CEO. She didn't get to where she was today by being timid and bashful. Rhodey also seemed unimpressed but then again he had seen her talk Tony down from his more drunken choices.

She sat there and lightly caressed Tony's knuckles with her thumb. His wrists were red, rubbed raw by what she assumed were restraints, the bruises on his arms a stark – Tony would like that description – contrast against his pale skin. The limited amount of time he had spent in the sun this past week very evident with the lack of tan to his skin.

Pepper looked up at his face, the oxygen mask made it difficult to see his full profile, but she could make out the paleness of his skin. Steve had told her on the way that his color was better than it had been while they were in the cave, and that it should give her hope that he will recover from this, both mentally and physically. But looking at his face now she wasn't sure how she was able to believe that. He had been lucky to come back last time so unscathed – except for the new addition to his body.

She remembered the times she had come over to his home to find him asleep on the couch mid-day, waking him proved to be both disorienting and confusing so she usually ended up leaving him there in the future. It became clear to her that he wasn't used to following the sun for regular sleep patterns when she found him curled on his side down in his shop, his back pressed up against the hot rod wheel. She had draped an extra blanket over him and then had left to go call Obadiah – something she had deeply regretted later – and had then gone to his own doctor he had known since he was a child and gotten him prescribed sleeping pills. Pepper hadn't believed that he would take them but several days later she found the bottle beside his bed with several pills missing. A couple days after that he started acting more like himself – smiling and bickering with her – and the bags underneath his eyes slowly disappeared. Somehow Pepper didn't believe that pills and smiles were going to be enough this time.

Pepper felt Rhodey's gaze on her and she looked up to meet his eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile and reached up to lay his own hand over hers and Tony's, keeping it there for a bit before giving it a squeeze and leaning back into his chair. Pepper smiled, Rhodey would know what to do, he was there when Tony's parents had died and would know how to handle Tony when Pepper was unable. And when Tony became too much for the both of them Pepper would sick Natasha on him. Pepper nodded at Rhodey letting him know that she understood.

Steve coughed and stood, "Well I am going to go pack what little things I have. I assume we are leaving as soon as possible."

Pepper nodded, "I'll call Happy and have him send the jet to where ever the hell we are. I'm sure that Fury won't let a private plane land anywhere near a S.H.E.I.L.D. base, so we will have to find the next closest airport."

"Johannesburg." Natasha said.

Steve blinked, "Are we in South Africa?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." She gave a sideways glance at Steve and gave a wink.

"Alright, I'll make sure Happy fills up on gas." Pepper said.

Clint stepped forward, "I hope you know that Fury has no intention of just _letting _us go. He will find a way to keep us from leaving, and we can't really get off this base without his say-so."

"I'll sick Hulk on him." Pepper said with a growl.

"I'm sure, but I just want you to know that he will try everything he can. I wouldn't put it past him to lock us in our rooms." Clint pushed himself off the wall and stretched his arms. "Well I am going to follow Banner's lead and head out." He left the room and was quickly followed by Natasha who gave nothing but a quick nod.

Steve hesitated, he wasn't sure if they had rooms anywhere, he'll have to make sure they get one just in case they would want some sleep. Though Steve doubted they would leave Tony alone and would either lie down on the couch or just sleep sitting up, but still it was the thought that counts. "I'll see you in the morning then. Do you remember where the kitchen is if you get hungry?" Rhodey nodded, "Good, have a good night." With one final glance at Tony Steve left them to keep vigil over their sleeping friend.

He found a wandering agent in the hallway and asked him if he could get two rooms just in case. The man gave a nod and walked off to whence he came. Steve made it to his room which was devoid of anything personal. His uniform hanging in a protective sleeve, it had been taken to be cleaned and repaired when he was unconscious, and a suitcase of clothes from his room in Stark Tower were the only things he could call his own here. He grabbed a book he had stolen from the kitchen and sat down on the one chair in the room, opening the book to where he had left off he began to read, waiting for the morning.

AVENGERS

It was early in the morning when Pepper finally started to drift only to start awake, Rhodey had long ago moved to the couch to catch an hour of sleep, he had made Pepper promise that when he woke up she would get some sleep – a promise she was _not_ going to keep.

Rhodey stirred on the couch, she looked over at him and then returned her gaze towards Tony. His head was tilted in her direction, a reaction to her soft caress of his face to calm him from another nightmare, he had given a sigh as he calmed down again allowing Pepper to lean back and continue her silent vigil. Rhodey dropped a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Sorry." He said softly, his voice heavy with sleep, "I take it you're not going to keep your promise to get some sleep." She shook her head, "Well then I am going to go and make you some coffee, or would you prefer tea."

Pepper gave a small smile, "Tea please, I don't think Tony will think it fair that I got coffee and he didn't."

"Tony can bite my ass for all I care." But Rhodey smiled, "I'll be back in a bit." Pepper nodded and he left. She shifted so that she could take some weight off of her numb bottom, she had been sitting for far too long she needed to stand. But she didn't, she just gripped Tony's hand harder not wanting to let it go. But finally she decided that it was no use, she could not get comfortable.

Standing and stretching Pepper walked around a bit to get the blood flowing back to her lower extremities. She caught the couch in the corner of her eye, it was too good to resist, she sat down, laid her head back, and gave a sigh. It was a comfortable couch. She almost started to drift off when there was a knock causing her to jump.

Standing in the doorway was a man dressed in the standard uniform for the nurses here, he held a cup of steaming liquid in one hand and a tray in the other. Her eyes were for the beverage, the man must have noticed her stare because he smiled.

"Your friend Colonel Rhodes gave me this to give to you. He said to tell you he went to talk to Captain Rogers about tomorrow and he will be back as soon as he can." He held out the cup, Pepper leapt to her feat and snatched it, took a gulp, and burnt her tongue, "Careful, it's still warm. My name is Charlie by the way." He set the metal tray down on the bedside table next to Tony.

"What is that?" Pepper asked as she took a cautious sip of her tea and grimaced, it was Green Tea, she only ever drank Chamomile, but in the prospect of staying awake she was willing to make the sacrifice.

"It's just some pain meds. Mr. Stark is still pretty sore so we want to make his rest as painless as possible." The man grabbed the syringe and poked at Tony's arm then depressed the plunger. "There, that should be able to hold him off until morning."

Pepper took another sip of tea when her eyes began to droop, "You look tired Miss Potts, maybe you should lie down." Pepper shook her head, but the nurse was taking the cup from her hand and helping her to lie down on the couch. "It's alright Miss Potts, the effects shouldn't last long, but you will have a headache when you wake."

Pepper struggled to keep her eyes open, but it was hopeless. Whatever had been in her tea was working and she didn't have the energy to fight it. A blanket was draped over her, a hand patted her head, and then there was darkness.

AVENGERS

Rhodey held the hot Styrofoam mug in his hand, taking care not to spill the hot liquid in his hand. It had taken him longer than he thought to relocate the kitchen, and even longer to find and make the tea. But now he was heading back to an exhausted Pepper with her favorite Chamomile tea.

He didn't notice the pain as the scalding liquid spilt across his hand when he dropped the cup. Rhodey ran into the hospital room as his friend shook uncontrollably. Tony's jaw was clenched tightly, his legs and arms were hitting the railings around his bed and his neck was twisted in a painful direction.

Tony's heart monitor was calm, he had been disconnected from it. Rhodey, in his panic, managed to follow the wire connected to the machine over towards the couch were Pepper laid unconscious. Rhodey slammed his hand into the call button, a nurse was there within seconds. Her hands flew to her face when she saw Tony.

"We need a doctor! Now!" As soon as the command left his lips another nurse came running in followed by, much to Rhodey's relief, a doctor. They immediately went to work.

They forced Tony's jaw open and stuck in a plastic tongue to keep him from biting his own, too late for that Rhodey thought, and they started swarming around him yelling orders and blocking him from Rhodey's view. Rhodey turned towards Pepper, he ripped off the heart monitor on her finger, and the blanket was quick to follow.

Rhodey gently held her head, turning her face towards his before slapping her in quick session. It had the desired effect, Pepper gave a groan and forced her eyes open. She looked confused to see Rhodey above her and struggled to lift her head. Rhodey stopped her, her eyes were clouded with whatever drug she had been given, but she seemed lucid enough to realize that something was wrong.

"Rhod–" she began, but stopped when she tried to think of what she was going to say.

"It's alright Pepper," Rhodey tried to say reassuringly. It wasn't helping, the doctor and nurses were still yelling orders causing anxiety to run through his veins. The only reason they hadn't been kicked out of the room was because they were far too busy to force them out.

"He, he said you made the tea. But it wasn't Chamomile," Pepper's words were sluring and her eyes were starting to droop again, "I don't like Green Tea," she said.

"I know Pepper, that's why I always make you Chamomile." Rhodey said, and Pepper nodded. "Can you tell me anything? No! Pepper I need you to stay awake, I don't know what he gave you." Rhodey felt slightly panicked when Pepper didn't respond.

"He, sa'd it w'uldn't last l'ng." Pepper looked up at him, her eyes wide, "He g've s'mthing to T'ny."

Rhodey nodded, "Yes I know Pepper, but the doctor is helping him, can you tell me anything about this man."

"N'rse, sa'd 'is n'me 'as Ch'rlie." Rhodey nodded.

"Good Pepper that's good." He stroked her hair, she mumbled something. "Sorry Pep, I didn't catch that."

"We're leaving tomorrow." She said the clearest since she woken up.

Rhodey nodded, "No doubt about it Pepper."

AVENGERS

He smiled when he witnessed the Colonel walk into the room, several moments later the nurse's and doctor followed. He turned on his heel. His employer hadn't wanted him to harm Stark, but the man deserved some grief. Besides, it served as a great distraction.

He made his way towards the cell blocks, shedding his nursing uniform as he went. He didn't worry about the cameras, the security system was far too easy for him. It made him laugh, this was supposed to be the securest American military base in the world, and yet he had broken in as easily as walking into a toy store. Pathetic.

He went down a flight of stairs and immediately turned to the right, nodding to the security guard he passed he made his way to the last door on the right. The door opened into another hallway, at the end was another security guard, but again he wasn't worried. He presented his badge for the man to inspect. The uniformed man gave a nod and waved him through. A bell rang and the door in front of him opened.

Stepping through he waited for the door to close before he made his way to the right instead of the left as that fool assumed he would go. A discreet change of badges allowed him to fool the next guard at the next check point. Repeating the process he walked through the last door. Beyond here there were no more guards, the fools, he made a straight shot towards the cell at the end of the hall.

Inside was the man that was known to S.H.E.I.L.D. only as Baqi. He looked haggard, he was clean and looked well fed but he looked haunted, his face gaunt. Baqi looked up at his visitor who swiped his badge in front of a scanner and stepped back as the clear plexiglas slid to the side. The Man stepped inside.

Baqi watched him, "I trust you know why I am here." The Man said. Baqi gave a nod. "Good." The Man untucked his shirt and unzipped the fake padded stomach that he had used to fatten up his appearance. Inside he took out a thick rope, it was already knotted. He threw it at Baqi's feet, "You know what to do." With that the Man turned and left the small white cell.

Fifteen minutes later an alarm sounded, when agents and guards reached the only occupied cell it was already too late. Baqi's feet swung a foot from the ground, the rope was looped up through the beam that crossed across the cell's ceiling.

By the time the guards remembered the strange man who came through the checkpoints with ease it was useless. The Man was already gone, getting onto a private plane in Johannesburg, its destination Malibu.

_A/N So whach you think? Yes, no,...maybe so? Until next time gents!_


	8. Chapter 8

So because I have been away awhile you can have this chapter. Fair warning not a lot happens, besides some poor attempt at humor on my part - you'll know what it is once you read it, it happens pretty early. Anyway, you don't need to listen to me talk. Go, go read, I won't stop you.

* * *

"Your security is a joke! That man was able to walk into this room, drug Pepper, and nearly kill Tony. If you think your argument for 'their own safety' is going to work now you are sorely mistaken." Tony frowned, confused. That sounded like Rhodey, and he was angry, which was strange because Rhodey only ever got mad at him. And who was he yelling at, certainly not Pepper, no because he said someone had drugged Pepper – not cool – and nearly killed, him, Tony. Wait, what?

Tony opened his eyes and shut them again. It was bright, _too _bright. Definitely not his room then, Jarvis knew that Tony preferred dulled lights in the morning, mostly because Tony usually had a hangover, something that he had not had in a long time. The smell was all wrong too, too clean, too sterile. Sooo, hospital then. Wait, he already knew that didn't he. Right, the cave, the almost failed escape, and then Pepper and Rhodey.

Rhodey was yelling again, "I don't care what you say Fury, either you let us leave or I will have Jarvis destroy every file and record you have stored away, and then have him send very specific information to the biggest news corporations on both sides of the Atlantic." So Rhodey was yelling at Fury, _that _was something worth seeing.

Tony, prepared this time, opened his eyes slowly. The occupants of the room were all facing away from him, some standing and others sitting, but each person was faced towards one other occupant, Fury. That was annoying, if Tony was in a hospital bed and there was a crowd of people in his room he would hope they would at least have the decency to realize he was awake.

Fury stood glaring at Rhodey, "I do not care Colonel. The lag in security has been fixed, it will not happen again!"

"You're damn right it won't because we are _not_ staying here. He was pumped full of betropion Fury." Whoa, there goes Banner, "Induces seizures, we have no way of knowing what kind of side effects there will be. Not until he wakes up, and when he does I'm sure he will not allow the fact that Pepper's life was endangered under S.H.E.I.L.D.'s watch go unchecked."

Tony's eyes flashed as Fury glanced his way, "I sure as hell am not." It was rather comical to watch seven heads whip around in perfect timing. Tony smiled, "Glad to see you're all clued in that I am in fact not dying, again." Pepper stepped over to him and grabbed his hand, Tony tightened his fingers around hers, "You alright?"

"Yeah Tony, I'm alright. How are you?"

"A little light-headed, but I'll live." He glanced around the room, "Does anyone want to clue me in on what happened."

Rhodey stepped through a gap in the circle of people and stood behind Pepper, "You had a seizure Tony."

"Yeah, I gathered from Banner's declaration. I would like to know _how_?" Tony said with a hint of casual annoyance lacing his tone.

"A man came in last night while I was watching you, he gave me some tea that had been drugged and then injected you with the drug betropion. The doctors weren't sure if there would be any side effects."

Tony's eyes widened and his hand went to his Arc reactor, feeling the edge through his hospital gown. Bruce spoke up, "It's fine Tony, I checked it out. It's still the model you built in the cave, we haven't gotten a chance to get one from your labs because _someone_ won't let us leave." Bruce jerked his thumb back towards a still scowling Fury.

"Well then I suggest you pack your bags." Tony said sitting up with Pepper's help. The nasal canal that was wrapped around his ears itched slightly, he moved to take it off but stopped at Pepper's glare. He gave a small smile and squeezed her fingers she nodded understanding his silent communication. Fury took a step forward, Tony dropped Pepper's hand snapped his fingers and pointed his finger at Fury. "I would be very careful Fury. I am very cantankerous with you right now. Standing in the hospital room of a man you left in a cave to die and demanding he remain in your care does not give you countenance to remain in his good graces." The room of people looked surprised, Tony waved a hand, "You guys aren't nearly as quiet as you think you are."

Bruce leaned towards Rhodey, "Cantankerous?" he whispered.

Rhodey nodded, "He starts using big words when he's angry. Used to make the older students at MIT rather cross, or should I say cantankerous, towards him." Rhodey chuckled at the distant memory. His chuckle was interrupted by a rather angry outburst from Tony.

"I don't give a fuck if you're the Pillsbury Dough-Boy!"

"We had everything under control–"

"I don't see exactly how you did."

"The leak has been delt with–"

"I should hope it was."

"The death of Mr. Baqi was only a setback–"

"I'm sure it was– Wait What!" Tony's eyes were huge, "He survived?" He glanced around the room, anger burning when he saw several heads nod.

"He didn't survive long Stark if that is what worries you." Fury's voice held some mirth mixed with irritation.

"Yeah, I got that from the whole he's dead thing. Exactly _how _did he die?"

"He hanged himself."

"And you just _permitted_ him to have rope?"

Fury gave a huff of annoyance, "No."

"Am I to assume this _security leak_ supplied that man with the necessary equipment needed to hang himself." Tony said. Fury didn't say anything giving Tony the answer he had anticipated. "Right." He shifted and swung his legs over the side of the bed, much to the alarm of all but one in the room.

"What the hell Tony." Rhodey said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder to stop him.

Tony waved a hand in Fury's direction, "What makes you think I am going to trust my life to these degenerates any longer. I think your right Rhodey, we should leave." Fury opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a 'Hup-up-up' from Tony, "Don't even think about it Fury, if whatever security leak you have can make it all the way down to those not-so-secret cells then I don't trust your precious doctor's and their pointy needles." He made a move to stand up, but Pepper pushed him back down.

"No," she said firmly to his annoyed glance. Something in her hand beeped, it took Tony several seconds too long to realize that it was her blackberry, she read the message on the display, "Right, I think an escort off the base and to the airport in Johannesburg is in order. That was Happy." She said to Natasha who nodded.

Tony looked down at the blackberry, "How did you get that in here?" Pepper flicked her eyes towards the red-head on the other side of the room. "Ah."

"That is a security risk Miss Potts." Fury said.

"Oh, I think you've had plenty enough of those, one more certainly won't hurt anything." Pepper turned towards Fury. "I would suggest that you call for that escort, though I am sure Agent Romanoff and Barton are certainly capable of that small bother."

"I can see that I am clearly outnumbered here." Fury glanced around at the faces staring at him, he flared his nostrils slightly but then pushed through the blockage at the doorway and marched down the hall.

"Alrighty. I'm going to go see about that escort then." Barton moved towards the door with Natasha right on her heels.

Tony glanced around and noticed that there were several bags lying on the couch. "That better not be for a slumber party." Tony grumbled. Bruce grinned.

"We were promised a beach front property in Malibu, who were we to say no." Bruce shared a grin with Steve and Thor.

"Rhodey told us that you have an awesome entertainment system." Steve said.

"Pepper remind me to get Jarvis to order super-indestructible remotes, actually no remind me to _design_ super-indestructible remotes, we're going to need them." Tony leveled an accusing finger at Steve, "I didn't know you even knew what an entertainment system was."

Steve shrugged, "I didn't, Rhodey explained. I have to say he does a better job than you." Rhodey smirked.

"Don't get used to it Platypus." Tony groused. "I'll make you teach both him and Thor how to use Jarvis's computer system.

"Teach them yourself Tony," Rhodey said, "You're the one locked out of the lab."

Tony's eyes widened, "What, no, Pepper!" Tony whined.

She shook her head, "Nope, doctors orders Tony."

"What doctors, these doctors, if they were as skilled as they boast they wouldn't be hauled up in a place where they must treat men and women who don't technically exist. Besides I bet they are all dim witted, ostentatious, exaggerated fools." Tony noticed the smirk that was mirrored on everyone's face, "And it was Banner who gave the order." Tony didn't wait for an answer as he turned a smile towards a blank faced Bruce. "Bruce, buddy–" He didn't get much further when Bruce shook his head and cut him off.

"Sorry Tony, kissing my ass won't change my mind. You need to rest."

"I've rested, I've gotten plenty of rest. Tell him Pepper, tell him I've gotten plenty of rest." Pepper shook her head and gave a definitive 'Uh-uh'.

"I mean _real_ rest Tony, you can't replace real sleep. You've been sedated more times this past week than the number of pop tarts Thor can eat in one sitting." Thor turned to Rhodey and started enthusiastically explaining his love for the 'Wonderful Midgardian breakfast treat', "Your lung is still healing, you should be fine in a couple of days but for now there is no lab time."

Tony brightened, "So I can go after a couple of days?"

"Once you're out of the wheelchair." Pepper stated.

"What, why would I need a wheelchair?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "You can't walk on that leg Tony, and you can't use crutches because you have a bullet hole in your shoulder."

"The surgery fixed the hole Pepper." Tony muttered.

"Too bad they couldn't fix that hole so you would just be an ass instead of an asshole." Rhodey paused, then scrunched his brow, "That came out wrong."

Tony nodded, "Uh-huh, sure did." Tony cocked his head, "How would that even work, I mean it has to come out _somewhere_."

Bruce spoke up, "A stoma inserted at the end of the lower intestine."

Tony blinked, "Really?"

"Yes, they would sew up the rectum and divert all material waste to the stoma, it would be inconvenient though because you would have to empty the bag yourself." Tony grimaced.

"I don't even want to _know_ how your conversation got there." Clint was at the doorway with an uncomfortable expression on his face. He shook his head and turned to Tony, "So, Tony, Colonel Fun-times here says you have a wicked entertainment system."

"Oh, Lord." Tony groaned.

AVENGERS

"Happy we need to stop being reunited like this." Tony grinned as Happy shook his hand.

"If you would stop getting carted away to Afghanistan then I wouldn't have to." Tony grimaced.

"Pepper already used that." But Tony grinned. Their departure from the S.H.E.I.L.D. base had gone far smoother than anyone had hoped for – ulterior motive Barton had grumbled – and they had made it to Johannesburg in under an hour. They had been carted to a more private airstrip to keep from them away from curious eyes so their departure was slightly delayed but they reached the Stark Industries private jet minutes later.

Happy had greeted them from his seat he had taken on the bottom stair, he had shown a little surprise as Tony was seated into a wheelchair and – much to Tony's aggravation – supporting the nasal canal and an obtrusive oxygen tank, but he was pleasantly surprised when Tony showed his usual enthusiasm at seeing him.

Happy turned towards Pepper, "I brought along everything you asked for."

"Even the –"

"Yes; although, Jarvis had to help me pick the right one, I don't know how you can tell them apart." _Them_ turned out to be Tony's vast collection of Arc Reactors, all extra versions of his newest models so that he will never be without. After the harder-than-it-should-have-been experience to get Tony onto the plane without him standing, Tony gave a wonderful sigh of relief – and a promise to invest in a chair lift – when he changed out the substandard creation for the superior one straight from his lab.

"Happy you are a god-send, next to Pepper of course, I don't know what I would do without you." Tony grinned.

"Slip into a depression, nearly get yourself killed, and get abducted, again."

"You're just full of sarcastic comments today aren't you? Both you and Jarvis, I suppose he would want to catch up on the days lost." Tony wheeled himself playfully over to the couch against the wall, pulled himself out of the chair with little difficulty and then spread his legs across the length. Pepper propped his leg up with several pillows she had filched from the on-board bedroom.

Tony ignored the gaping face of Steve – who sat at his feet – as he started hitting buttons on a clear tablet beside his head. Jarvis' disembodied voice floated from the ceiling.

"Good day sir. And might I say it is wonderful to see you home alive once again."

Tony nodded absently as he plugged away on a hand held device, "Uh-huh. Not home yet Jarvis."

"I would advise that you do not make a habit of this sir. I calculated that your return at one-point seven-eight percent."

Tony paused and glanced up, "Jarvis, remind me to work on your welcoming skills."

"Will do sir. Captain Rogers I am pleased to have heard you made a full recovery." Steve blinked in surprise.

"Uh, thanks Jarvis." Steve touched the area of hair that had been shaved away, the stiff bristles tickling his fingers.

Pepper took a seat in a leather armchair and crossed her legs, she too picked up pad and started to click away at it. Happy, with the help of Bruce, stored Tony's oxygen tank behind the couch. Tony waved a hand at it.

"Hey doc, how long until I can get rid of my extra appendage?" Tony had been ready to shed the nasal canal when they left the hospital, but he had been forced to endure until they were on the plane. He had been assured that he needed it for his still heeling lung, Tony didn't like the fact that the plastic tube showed the outer world how vulnerable he was in his present state. His leg and arm were one thing, but the tube was a sign that many identified with the infirmed, that was an image that Tony Stark was _not_ happy with.

Bruce shrugged from his place on the other side of the room, "You probably don't need it now," he grimaced when Tony ripped it from his face, "but I would suggest you keep it because you're still short of breath and flying in a plane won't help." Tony shrugged before he began picking at the blue sling around his shoulder, Bruce shook his head, "No, Tony, you still need that." Tony scowled.

They all sat in silence as the plane was taxied out. Steve swallowed briefly when he clicked a seatbelt on still weary of flying again so soon. Tony seemed to notice because he cast him a meaningful glance which Steve chose to ignore, he was relieved when Tony let it slide.

"Hey Tony I saw this on a news stand, thought you might get a kick out of it." Happy, disregarding his professionalism, reached out to hand Tony a news tabloid while he undid his tie. Tony grabbed it and glanced at the cover, he blanched and opened the papered magazine to a certain page. His eyes scanned through it quickly, he let out a laugh and passed it over to Rhodey who looked equally amused.

They passed the tabloid around, Steve received it last and read through it quickly. He looked up at Tony who was watching him carefully, "Someone needs to check their math?"

"I don't know Cap, I always wondered about dear old dad." Tony let a chuckle out, which swiftly turned to laughter and than a round of coughing when his lung and still smarting ribs caused him to catch his breath. Bruce stood up grumbling something about listening before he handed Tony the discarded nasal tube, which he took back regrettably.

Steve looked at the cover of the tabloid. On the front was a picture of both Tony and Steve, neither of them were aware of their picture being taken, and both dressed in nice suits, they had been attending a benefit dinner with Pepper, Tony had donated a graceful amount of money and the organizers of the benefit had asked if he and the team could make an appearance. When the subject came up later Bruce had left the room grumbling about safety, Thor had been conveniently off planet, and both Natasha and Clint had both been sent away overseas. So the happy pleasure had gone down to Steve and Tony, later Pepper had graciously agreed to accompany them.

It had been an awkward night for Steve, Tony had been every bit as flattering comical as ever, and at one point a very persistent man had dogged Steve's every move including in one awkward moment when he had cornered Steve in the bathroom, Tony had saved him from that specific fiasco.

When the reporter had asked for a quote later on Tony, not even the tiniest bit drunk, had said, "Just making sure that dad here gets home safe."

The man had taken it literally because plastered in large yellow letters across the cover were 'Tony Stark's Hidden Secret'.

The article had explained that Steve Rogers, or the Ice Man as this man deemed him, had had an affair with Tony Stark's mother and she had gotten pregnant, and when Steve had disappeared Tony's mother had passed the child off as Howard's.

Steve watched Tony grin like a child in a candy store. Tony noticed his look and waved his hand, "Don't worry about it Steve. No one takes that shit seriously, last year they reported that a woman had been eaten alive by her baby Apatosaurus. I don't know how an extinct herbivore could have eaten a woman made of meat but there you go."

"I don't even know how that is possible, your father wasn't even married when I knew him."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, and if you think about it I would be in my seventies, so I think it is safe to assume you are free of scandal Cap." Tony threw the magazine onto the floor, "As for me, there isn't a year that goes by that someone doesn't claim to be or to know my real father." Steve opened his mouth but Tony cut him off, "If it makes you feel better Cap I do in fact have proof that Howard Stark is indeed my dear old dad."

"You shouldn't worry about it Steve. Tony's name is frequently mentioned in this particular tabloid, none of it has ever amounted to anything." Pepper picked up the discarded paper and threw it into a garbage bin behind her. "He insulted a reporter once and he's dogged Tony ever since."

"Yes, Steve had the pleasure of meeting him during that dinner a few weeks ago." Tony said while he poked at Steve's leg with his toe, "Don't worry about it Cap, if you want I can buy the whole damn company and fire the guy."

Steve smiled and shook his head, "No, that would just make him angry."

Clint yawned, "Yes, well that was a great way to pass the time, but we still have over 20 hours of flight time. I'm thinking movie marathon. Jarvis can help us there right Tony." He looked over at Tony who nodded and reached beneath the armrest he was leaning on and clicked a button.

A movie screen slipped down in front of them and Tony gave a vague wave, "Jarvis, you mind?"

"Of course sir." The lights dimmed, "Might I suggest a movie from your non-violent collection." A series of movie titles were displayed in front of them, Tony motioned with his hand and they blurred until the highlighted movie stopped on 'Sex in the City'. Tony blanched.

"I don't remember adding that to my movie list." Tony turned to Pepper who gave him a pointed look. "Anyway." Tony flicked his way through the movies again. A large bowl of popcorn later they chose a Bruce Willis movie, much to Jarvis's chagrin. It turned into a comical experience when Tony and Bruce started scrutinizing the absurdity of some of the action scenes, Clint joined in when he started throwing popcorn at the screen claiming that John McLane would never have been able to maneuver through the buildings air duct system.

"He's too big! Look those are made of cheap aluminum, it would bend underneath his weight. He would be dead faster than Cap could throw his shield."

Tony threw a popcorn kernel at him, "If you start going on about how you could do better I will dump you out of this plane."

Clint shook his head, "You would be following me Stark." He cast a meaningful eye towards Natasha.

"Nuh-uh. I've got my own safeguard. We'll let them have a cat fight. Think about it Barton." Clint's eyes glazed over for a second and then turned back to Tony.

He gave a cat like smile, Tony returned it. Both their faces dropped when they each received a bowlful of popcorn for a blanket. Clint was silent for a moment before he shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn from his lap and stuffed it in his mouth. Natasha rolled her eyes.

Eventually – throughout the next three movies – one by one each passenger nodded off to sleep having lain strewn across the floor, none were willing to get up and find a better horizontal surface to sleep on. Tony had the couch, he laid stretched out with his legs slightly bent to accommodate for his height, Pepper was beside him on the floor, his dangling right arm hovering inches above her own.

Steve had moved to the floor several hours ago, but he had yet to fall asleep. Mainly because the last time they had flown they had ended up in a cold dark cave, not a mistake he was willing to repeat. His head rested on the pillow he had pilfered from Thor's stack of a dozen and his back lay propped against the side of the couch, his feet just barely touching Pepper's.

Tony was shaking on the couch and mumbling under his breath. Steve could feel the couch vibrate every time a shudder ran through Tony's body and he was sure he heard his name several times. Steve sat up, it was useless, he was going to get any sleep anyway, and spotted Tony's bodyguard still sitting up and watching over him. Steve blinked, he had never met him before aside from the brief introduction Tony had given when they had gotten on the plane, so he stood up and carefully made his way over to him and sat in the seat next to him.

They watched over Tony for a few minutes and making sure his uneasy sleep wouldn't wake him. The man beside him turned to him and gave a brief smile.

"I've worked for Tony for a long time, and I still worry beyond what feels necessary between employer and employee."

Steve smiled knowingly, "That kind of worry usually indicates a stronger bond than just employer and employee."

Happy smiled, "Yeah, I guess." Happy shifted and glanced awkwardly over at Steve, "Was…was it bad?" Steve glanced over at Happy and saw the worry clearly printed in the man's dark irises. Steve took a breath, paused, but then nodded. Happy's jaw tightened. "You know when he came home the first time he got in the car I asked him where he wanted to go." Happy huffed a laugh, "He said he wanted an American Cheeseburger and a press conference. He acted like he had been on a Sunday stroll and the only horrible thing that had happened was he had lost his wallet. But that was in front of Pepper. Tony said under no circumstances was I allowed to let him frighten Pepper like that again. Of course I promised," Happy paused, "guess I broke my promise."

Steve sat there for a minute watching Tony mumble something in his sleep, "It was…rough, at first." Steve said, "He almost didn't even let us help him, said he wasn't going to let us disregard the plan and then die on him."

Happy nodded, "Yeah, I heard from Pepper about last time. If anything that was what Tony handled the hardest."

Steve opened his mouth to answer but a sharp yell interrupted him. Tony was sitting upright hands clawing at his chest, his yell not waking anyone, only causing Pepper to shift from her position next to the couch.

Happy was on his feet before Steve even had a chance to blink, stepping carefully over the strewn of bodies on the floor he made it to Tony's side and gently laid his hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up at him, his brown eyes wide and fearful, he relaxed when he saw it was Happy. They exchanged a few murmured words and then Happy reached down and grabbed Tony by his shoulders and helped him to his feet. Steve was by their side instantly and grabbed hold of Tony's other arm; although, gently as it was his injured arm. Together the two men helped Tony hop across the layers of bodies so that he could sit in a seat on the other side of the room.

They settled him into a chair beside Happy and he fell back, sinking into the cushions and closing his eyes. Happy handed him a drink, Tony squinted his eyes and laughed at the orange juice in Happy's hand.

"Not the kind of drink I was hoping for Hap."

"Sorry boss, doctor's order." Tony grumbled but he still took the glass from Happy and took a sip. Steve and Happy sat down and watched Tony for a minute, Tony ignored them and stared off towards the other wall of the plane. They sat in silence for several minutes, Thor's snores the only sound penetrating the air.

"Any idea where we are?" Tony asked after several minutes turning to look towards Happy. He reached out and tapped the translucent pad connected to his chair, Happy tapped the screen twice more and a satellite image came up with a pulsing red dot moving slowly across the screen.

"Looks like we just hit the east coast of the States sir." Happy tapped the screen again and it went dark. "We've got about five or six hours left, roughly."

Tony nodded, "Do you think Pepper would get mad if I stuck on the suit so I could get home four hours early." He glanced over at the two men and looked rather amusedly startled when he noticed their glares, "Or not."

"Bruce made it quite clear that you are not to use the suit for at least three weeks, and probably longer because of your leg." Steve said gesturing towards the limb that Tony was trying to discreetly hold.

Tony glanced down at his fisted hand holding the material if his Armani pant suit leg. He shrugged, "Meh, I can deal with that." Tony smirked at the skeptical faces looking at him, "What, believe it or not I can control myself." Happy wrinkled his face in doubt. "Careful there, you keep scrunching your face like that and it might stick."

The plane jumped, Tony grimaced and placed his hand against his ribs. "Are you alright Tony?" Tony nodded before he took another careful sip from his glass.

"Yeah, still a bit sore that's all." Happy looked skeptical, "What did I say about that face Happy." The plane jumped again causing the drink in Tony's hand to spill, Tony clenched his jaw. "You know Cap, I think I agree with you about this whole hate to fly thing you have going on."

"I don't hate to fly Tony, I hate to fly in crashing planes."

Tony laughed, "Can't argue with that now can I."

Bruce stirred from his spot by Thor, the three men watched with some amount of amusement as Bruce opened his eyes and scrunch his face in confusion, it took him several seconds to realize that he was staring at the shiny breast plate of the Asgardian. Bruce jerked back and froze when he jostled the seat next to the one Steve was sitting in.

"Hiya Bruce, you thinking about coming to join the party with us?" Tony said as he wiped up the spilled orange juice on his hand with a napkin.

Bruce sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes before using the chair next to him to pick himself up, he let himself fall into the chair and turned to see the three amused faces. "What?" he asked crankily.

"Someone is _not_ a morning person." Tony said with a grin, Bruce glared at him.

"What time is it?" Tony shrugged.

"We're somewhere above Maine or some state like that." Steve said while handing him some coffee.

"How long was I asleep?" He sipped at the coffee.

Steve looked towards Happy who looked at his watch, "I'd say about four or five hours." Bruce groaned, and sat back against the seat looking out a window wearily.

"I hate time zones." He grumbled softly.

Tony grinned and leant forward slightly, "Nobody does buddy." Bruce eyed the orange juice sitting beside Tony on a small table.

"That better be a virgin Tony." Tony glanced down at the drink before smiling.

"Hey if it isn't you can blame this guy right here," Tony slapped Happys' shoulder, "Deer sweet Happy here is the one that poured the drink."

Bruce glanced towards Happy who – for his credit – kept his face neutral and only raised a single eyebrow as answer.

Tony moved to stand up, he was stopped by three yells of protests, Tony gave each of them an infuriated look. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern but I kind of hoped that I would be able to use the restroom by myself." Steve was the only one courteous enough to look embarrassed. Tony snorted.

"Tony you can't put any weight on your leg." Bruce protested.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Then I'll hop to the can. Seriously doctor, the day I can't go to the John by myself is the day I give away the Ironman suit." Bruce continued to glare at Tony, Tony sighed. "Fine, Happy will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to that side of the cabin." Tony offered out his arm as his other hand clenched the chair next to him. Happy sighed and stood to help Tony.

Bruce watched them shuffle and jump towards the bathroom door, he turned towards Steve, "How's he been?"

"He only woke up a little while ago before you, he seems okay."

"Tony won't act anything but okay. It's when he doesn't think anyone is watching that you have to watch out for. That's what made Jarvis so valuable last time around." Happy joined them again after leaving a wheelchair by the bathroom door. Bruce chewed his lip at this information.

"That was last time though." Steve said, "Surely he would realize that he doesn't need to go through this alone." Bruce and Happy gave him a skeptical look, "Right." Steve looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Jarvis is pretty good at keeping an eye on him at home and in the tower, I don't think we should be too worried." Bruce said, "And besides, there is always Pepper."

The three looked towards the restroom as Tony opened the door and hopped out, his leg bent out in front of him. He noticed the wheelchair and looked towards Happy. "I feel like this is you shirking on the job." He grunted as he lowered himself into the chair, coughing a little. Tony waved away the question that Bruce was about to ask, "I'm fine." Tony pulled his arm out of the sling and proceeded to roll himself across the cabin towards them. "Hey doc what are the chances of me getting some of those happy pills?"

Bruce studied him, "I thought you said you were fine."

Tony nodded, putting his arm gingerly back into his sling, "I am fine, just slightly in a little bit of pain."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to take them every twelve hours," Bruce looked over towards Happy who stretched out his arm showing Bruce his watch, "and it has been…sixteen! Wow, really?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "We watched all four _Die Hard_ movies Bruce, which was about ten hours. Do the math."

"I can do the math Tony." Bruce said irritably, but he reached for the small orange bottle and took out two pills before handing them over to Tony.

Tony accepted them and then used his free hand to turn his wheelchair around and then used his uninjured leg to back himself up next to the table holding his drink. "So what'd you guys talk about while I was gone?" Tony tossed his head back and took a swig of juice.

"Doctor Banner's research." Happy replied easily.

Tony nodded, "So me then."

"Very much so."

Tony and Happy continued to talk for several minutes as Steve watched the dark clouds go by and Bruce started to doze in his seat. They stayed this way for a while, until there little tranquil moment was interrupted by Thor giving a mighty snore, causing him to jump and blink his bleary eyes. He looked confused as Tony burst into laughter. Tony continued to laugh as Thor tried to comprehend what was so amusing. He sucked in a mouthful of air to calm himself when Natasha spoke up; however, his sudden intake of oxygen caused him to go into a coughing fit.

"Are you ever quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep here." Natasha said over Tony's coughs, she uncurled herself from her spot near Clint.

Tony rolled his eyes and took careful measured breaths, "Yeah right. You didn't even fall asleep, you've been playing opossum this whole time." Steve frowned in confusion, "She maybe slept for an hour at a time in the cave, I doubt she would catch up on sleep here." Tony said to Steve's silent question.

"That might be true for Nat, Tony, but the rest of us are still sleeping." Clint grumbled from his spot on the floor, refusing to open his eyes.

Tony cleared his throat and waved his hand towards the glass of water Happy held. Happy handed it over without question and continued to read the display in front of him indifferently as Tony flung the contents of the glass across the floor. Clint's eyes flew open as he spluttered as the ice water fell into his eyes and in his nose.

"Really mature Tony." Clint said after he regained composure, he glared as Natasha passed him a towel silently laughing, "What are you so happy about?" Natasha just shook her head. "Why can't a guy get some decent sleep anymore?"

"Pepper's still asleep." Tony gestured towards the still silent girl on the floor, he glanced at a bleary eyed god, "And Thor looks like he is only semi-conscious." Thor gave a grunt and pushed himself up to his feet, he shuffled over to the chair next to the couch, carefully maneuvering himself around Pepper.

"Do you think it's alright that we just left her on the floor?" Steve wondered.

"Oh, no. She'll be irritated. But she'll be even more upset if we woke her. Trust me." Tony said, Steve looked towards Happy for confirmation who grimaced and gave a nod, "It's not pretty." He muttered.

"It's best to let her wake on her own."

"For once Tony is right." Rhodey walked into the room and handed Happy a manila envelope, "That's from the Pilot, said it was for Pepper." Happy nodded and tucked them into a pocket on the side of his chair.

"Hey Platypus, making friends up there in the cockpit?" Tony asked giving a knowing smile. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not true Tony." He reached into a cupboard and bought out a blanket before laying it across Pepper's still sleeping form. "Your plane rides have gotten very boring since you've gotten rid of those flight attendants."

Tony shrugged, "What can I say; a child must outgrow its toys."

Rhodey wrinkled his nose, "That's gross Tony." Tony laughed and grabbed a magazine from the stack that had appeared on Bruce's lap.

"Did anything meaningful happen up there with our pilot?" Clint asked as he snagged a bag of peanuts.

"No, not much, he did say we may meet some headwind so we could be delayed arriving in Malibu." Bruce groaned from his seat, Rhodey eyed him in confusion.

"Ignore him Rhodes," Tony said from behind his magazine, "Banner is not a morning person."

Bruce glowered at Tony, "Stop saying that Tony. I prefer to have two feet on the ground thank you." He looked around unhappily.

"And here I thought we were such great company." Tony perused the pages of his pilfered magazine for a few minutes. "So Natasha what's the status of our friends the cavemen." Tony's voice was strangely neutral, that didn't mean the slight shake of his hands didn't go unnoticed.

Natasha didn't answer him at first choosing instead to the small pile of nuts Clint had dumped in her hand, "S.H.I.E.L.D. found the few who survived when they tried to return." She looked up at Tony who kept his eyes on the magazine, "I don't think we need to worry about them again."

Tony grunted flipping a page of the magazine on his lap. He placed his elbow on the armrest of the wheelchair and rested his head on a fist, he stayed in that position until he started nodding off to sleep. When his head fell forward only to jerk back up for the third time Rhodey stood up and rolled him over to the couch where he took up his previous position again and fell asleep.

Rhodey fell into a seat with a sigh, "Exhausting day huh?" he said moving his eyes towards Bruce's direction taking in the slumped man's form.

Bruce ran a hand across his face, "Yeah. It will be better for all of us when we put this behind us." Bruce glanced over at Tony's now sleeping form.

"We'll be in Malibu in less than five hours. They have a private airstrip at the ready so it shouldn't take us long to get off and go." Happy said from his chair.

Bruce groaned at the impending journey.

*/*

"Finally." Bruce closed the door to the car that had arrived to pick them up. Car wasn't exactly the right word for it, limo, limo was the right word for it, Bruce cringed when he slid across the expensive leather of the seat, in fact the entire group seemed uneasy inside the elongated car.

Though they had been living with Tony Stark for the past several months they actually had not had the opportunity to indulge themselves in some of Tony's usual expensive living styles. The Stark Tower had been filled with luxuries that none of the team – with the exception of Thor – had really ever truly experienced freely, and no going undercover as a billionaire's personal assistant did not count. Granted the plane had been great, but that was comparable to Alcatraz when contrasted to the limo they now rode in.

Tony watched them with much amusement.

After the excruciatingly long flight – in Bruce's opinion – they had managed to wake Pepper without anyone losing a limb, something that had everything to do with having Natasha wake her up, and then they had worked together to get Tony down and off the plane, he had refused outright to leaving in the wheelchair. Rhodey had said goodbye after disembarking before he got into his own car and drove off his car turning onto the freeway and heading towards the Base.

"I left this country on my own two feet and I will arrive again the same way."

"Tony if you can prove to me that you can walk out that door without any assistance I will forgo the wheelchair." Pepper said with her hands on her hips. Tony glanced at the cabin door that had yet to be opened.

"That's not the point Pepper. Besides, there are like twenty stairs, how do you propose we get this wheelchair down it." Tony smirked as Pepper bit her lip.

"Fine," she said, glowering at Tony's triumphant grin, "But the _moment_ we get back to the house, it is back into the wheelchair."

"What? I thought I was going to use crutches or something irritating like that."

Pepper shook her head, "You can't use crutches with that shoulder Tony." Tony glanced behind pepper to look at Bruce who nodded his agreement.

"Maybe in a week or two when it's healed a little." Tony grumbled as he allowed both Steve and Rhodey help him to his feet.

After several minutes of helping Tony hop down the stairs and quickly bundle him into the waiting limo, the rest of the Avengers team quickly gathered what they could and followed Pepper and Tony inside with Happy and Rhodey taking the front two seats, they did however leave the divider down.

The drive was calmingly quite, the only sounds to break the silence was Thor's happy gasps when he realized that pressing a magic button allowed the glass beside him to go up and down, he entertained himself for several minutes before Natasha poked him in the soft exposed flesh underneath his arm.

Tony leaned back until he was able to poke Rhodey through the divide, they shared a whispered conversation for a few seconds before Rhodey handed something over to Tony. Tony passed it on to Thor whose face broke into a fantastic grin as he played with Rhodey's cell phone. The remainder of the ride was spent in silence.

When Tony's drive came into view however, Clint let out a whistle. "I have to hand it to you Stark, you sure know how to show off."

Tony shrugged, "It's a gift."

Happy pulled up next to the front entrance of the house, everyone piled out of the car and followed Tony – as he rolled himself – and allowed them in.

Lights turned on as the group made their way inside the spacious house.

"Welcome home sir. You have three hundred and seventy-two unread email messages."

"Delete all."

"Tony! Those were important!"

"You don't know that Pepper! They could all be spam!" Tony protested.

Pepper placed her hands on her hips, "No they weren't, I sent them to you myself."

Tony blinked, "Wow, Pepper you have got to get a life."

"I have a life, it just happens to coincide with my job."

"Touché."

"Well as happy lovey-dovey as this is, I think I would like to catch up on some much needed sleep." Natasha claimed from her position on the couch, she grabbed her small duffel she had brought with her and headed off up the stairs to the bedrooms lining the upstairs hall.

"Uh, yes. How about a tour!" Tony said clapping his hands before turning quickly and pushing himself surprisingly fast with an injured arm across the floor. He was quickly followed by the other sleep deprived team members.

Pepper made a move to follow them but Happy stopped her. "Wait, Pepper. Rhodey gave me these, said it was from the Pilot. He wanted me to give them to you." Pepper scrunched her forehead in confusion before she bent the metal tabs of the manila folder and opened the envelope. She frowned when she peered inside not quite sure what she was seeing, she dumped them onto the coffee table, spreading the contents out and taking a good look.

She screamed. Happy was beside her in an instant, his eyes following her wide and horror filled gaze before alighting onto the small pile of photographs on the table.

Each was different, and each had a slash of red across the front of it. Happy recognized Tony in the first few, he was unconscious and strapped to what looked like a metal table, another showed him lying on the ground with his Arc Reactor missing. The last two however featured the entire team as they gathered round an unconscious Tony's bed, a slit marring both pictures directly over the still form on the grainy hospital bed.

Tony was beside the speechless Pepper, trying to console her. She seemed to upset to even notice that Tony was not in his wheelchair. Tony turned towards Happy for an explanation, but his eyes fell on the picture in his hand.

His hands shaking, Tony took the photo from Happy's hand and turned it over, his breath hitching when he saw the photo. He turned the photo over again to read the small, nearly illegible message on the back. Tony's face drained of all color, his eyes rolling t the back of his head.

Happy and the other's in the room were not fast enough to catch the falling billionaire, his head cracking as it hit the floor beneath him.

* * *

Just to warn you guys college is starting for me, like this week so updates are going to be ssslllllooooooowwwwwww in coming. Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this, it is starting to grow on me. But my education must take a priority. Sad but true. But your reviews and favs are like the highlight of my dark and dreary days!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, unless I became super rich within the last week or so I still don't own anything, except my television, I bought that.

* * *

"Tony?"

"No."

"Tony please."

"_No_ Pepper. I don't want to talk about it."

Pepper sighed as she watched Tony pull out a bundle of wires from a leg piece of one of his suits. It was a distraction Pepper knew, she knew that Tony wasn't really seeing the complexity of the design, or the imagined problem. He definitely wasn't seeing the nonexistent solution.

Pepper sighed in resignation, "If you need to talk you know where to find me." Tony didn't watch her leave the workshop, only listening as the door hissed shut and the familiar hum of his sanctuary greeted him.

"Jarvis, music please." Tony said as he turned his head towards the holographic screen by his head. He sighed in relief as the music started to blast his speakers, for five minutes Tony let himself drift away with the bulging of the base.

It wasn't until Tony felt the skin of his hand catch on a loose piece of metal that his mind came back to reality. Blood welled up through the inch long gash across the back of his hand.

Cursing Tony stood and limped heavily towards his sink.

"Sir, might I remind you that you are still not healed enough to walk on that leg of yours."

"I'm fine Jarvis." Tony gasped, biting his lip so that his AI wouldn't realize the pain just walking caused him, which was a stupid idea because Tony had designed Jarvis to always be aware of Tony's health conditions.

"Doctor Banner gave explicit orders that you were not to move around without the aid of your crutches. The consequences of that…"

"…could cause irreparable harm. _I know_." Tony said as he ran his hand under the faucet.

He watched the blood run off his hand and swirl down the drain, following the circular motion Tony allowed his mind once again to drift. However, without the aid of the music to keep him somewhat distracted his thoughts took a more sinister turn.

Tony couldn't stop the flow of memories and feelings that had assaulted him over the past few weeks. Flashes of rocky walls and flying bullets, mixed together with images of a man wearing glasses standing over him as pain seared across his chest. Tony's ass hit the floor when his one leg holding him up gave out.

Dimly Tony could hear Jarvis in the background, but he was too mixed up in the rush of panic and flashes of water, disembodied Arc Reactors, and bound men and women. He pressed his head to the cold tiled floor, banging it softly, willing for the new and old images to fade.

He couldn't do this anymore. He had finally stopped having nightmares from his first three months in a cave, and now this shit happens. But this was worse, because he now he was reliving _both_ times. The fear, desperation, and pain of each of his times spent in their hands were as clear to him as if they could have only happened yesterday. The memories were everywhere, he hadn't slept in three days, not since he woke up thrashing in bed, his wailing arms smacking Pepper and Bruce as he tried to fight off imagined enemies.

Tony hadn't been able to do anything, not since the day they had arrived at the Malibu home one week ago. He was exhausted.

Tony dimly reached into his grease stained pants pocket and pulled out the wrinkled photograph. He pushed himself up into a slumped sitting position, laying his back against the cupboards for support. Fingering the slit across his photographed image Tony contemplated the past several days.

He didn't remember much of what happened that day. He did remember turning to show the rest of the team their rooms and the rest of the house, he remembered making a jab at Rhodey; it had been something extremely clever but Tony could no longer remember what it had been about. Pepper's scream had distracted him.

Waking up had been disconcerting, the team had moved him to the closest bedroom they could find, needless to say Tony only ever woke up in that room unless a beautiful stranger had been lying nearly on top of him. Finding Bruce sitting at the edge of the bed quietly talking to a grim looking Captain had Tony believing that he had gotten seriously drunk and had done something extremely stupid.

They had tried talking to him about it, they had asked him what had been the message – apparently the photograph had fell underneath the couch and no had been able to find it until Tony had fished it out later – Tony had refused to answer them. Later when he had retrieved the forgotten photograph he had stuffed it into his pocket and had then taken an extremely terrifying elevator ride down to his workshop, cause now he was claustrophobic too, he didn't step foot into the elevator unless Pepper was with him and he was too tired to care.

For the first couple of days Tony had been in the wheelchair, but after three days he had ignored Bruce's protests and had abandoned the sling altogether, he had Happy go out a get him a pair of crutches instead. Even now though Tony usually ignored the crutches he kept by his desk down in his workshop, only using them when he was within ear- and eyeshot of anyone besides Jarvis.

Tony thunked his head against the cupboard door, closing his eyes and wishing for a drink. That was another thing he wouldn't touch, he had tried to stop the wave of emotions and memories with several bottles of alcohol several nights ago. All that had produced was an alcohol induced sleep with no possible escape of the nightmares; he hadn't had a drop since.

Something heavy dropped beside him, causing him to jump. Rhodey was sitting next to him, grabbing the photograph from Tony's hand. Tony was too drained to protest. Rhodey examined the photograph before he turned it over squinting at the faded writing.

He was silent for a moment, "I thought we lost this."

"It was under the couch."

Rhodey blinked, "And _you _found it. The great Tony Stark got on his hands and knees and reached under a possible germ contaminated couch? For a photograph."

Tony reached out with his still sore and stiff arm and grabbed the photograph back, he turned it over so that he could read the message.

_Still a man with everything, and nothing Stark. _

"What does it mean?" Rhodey asked after a minute of silence.

Tony didn't answer him, he just refolded the piece of paper and stuffed it back into his pocket. He grabbed the counter top with his right hand and painfully hauled himself up to his feet. When he made a move to start heading back to his workbench Rhodey stopped him, holding him in place by his arm. Tony froze, his jaw clenching as he willed his heartbeat to go back to normal.

This was stupid, it was Rhodey. Rhodey wasn't going to hurt him, he wasn't going to haul him away and dump his head a foot underwater, he wasn't going to shoot someone Tony cared about. But whatever rational thought that passed through Tony's thoughts, Tony's panic won out.

"Rhodey let go."

"No, not until you talk to me, and if not me you'll talk to Pepper, and if not Pepper than Bruce, or any other person in this house. And if you won't talk to anyone then you'll talk to Jarvis. But you _are_ going to talk about his Tony!"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, his face still turned away from Rhodey. He knew what Rhodey was saying was true, he _needed_ to talk about this with someone. But he couldn't concentrate, his mind was zeroed in on the dark hand still clenching his wrists.

Just by that touch alone Tony was back in the cave, with hands holding him down to a table as something was placed in his chest, with hands holding him under a tub of water. With the dirty curious fingers inspecting his new reactor as the voice explained about Genghis Khan and Stark weapons. And then there were the hands that held him down as his Arc Reactor was forcibly removed from his body, and more hands that held him as his teammate was shot in front of him. That's what the touch did, and it happened every time someone brushed against him. He hadn't stood within arms distance to Pepper for nearly a week now.

Tony's heartbeat raced as he felt Rhodey turn him around to face him. He gasped and opened his eyes, his fear and desperation opened to the world, "Rhodey you _really_ need to let go of me." Rhodey didn't, too shocked by the expression marring Tony's face, "Now!" Tony sharply yelled before yanking his hand from Rhodey's grip. He did it too sharply though and he ended up falling back to the ground, landing heavily on his injured leg. Tony hissed in pain, tears sprouting in his eyes.

He jerked back when Rhodey's hand entered his line of vision, Tony used his good leg to scoot himself away until his back hit the cupboards once again, he clenched his throbbing leg to him, willing the pain to go away. Hurt and fear flashed across Rhodey's face, Tony looked away as guilt coursed through him.

"Tony." Rhodey said softly, Tony flinched at the sympathy in Rhodey's voice. He didn't need that, not from Rhodey. Rhodey however misinterpreted Tony's reaction and took a step back. "I'll go then." Rhodey said softly.

Rhodey turned to leave but Tony's soft call stopped him. "Rhodey," Rhodey turned and saw Tony inspecting the floor beneath him, "I'm sorry." Rhodey sighed and stood there for a minute before carefully making his way towards Tony, he knelt down in front of Tony who kept his gaze locked on the opposite wall.

Rhodey reached out a hand, hesitating before placing it lightly on Tony's shoulder, Tony stiffened slightly but Rhodey felt relief when the shoulder relaxed. "Tony, I'm going to help you up and over to the couch alright."

Tony looked up at him with a hint of amusement, it was nearly lost by the layers of exhaustion and fear mapping Tony's face.

Together the two of them made their way slowly and painfully to the couch. Tony fell heavily to the soft leather, only giving a soft whimper when the movement jostled his legs. Rhodey half sat on the edge of the couch watching Tony carefully as he slowly messaged his aching shoulder and then his leg.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Tony looked up and squinted, "Uh, two days maybe."

"Mr. Stark last slept three days and twelve hours ago."

"Tony!"

Tony grumbled up at his ceiling, "Traitor."

"When was the last time you ate?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply but Jarvis beat him to it, "Two days and six hours ago."

"What! Tony, you need to eat, and sleep. You'll recover better if you have the proper amount of nutrition and proper amount of sleep."

"So I've been told." Tony grumbled.

"Well then you should listen." Rhodey laid his hand on Tony's shoulder, Tony hissed. "…where's your medication, you're in pain you should take that." Rhodey looked around as if expecting to see the orange pill bottle resting on one of the many counters in the workshop. When Tony didn't answer him Rhodey looked down, fear spiking through him when Tony wouldn't meet his eye. "Tony, where is your prescription?"

"…gone." Tony said in a despondent voice.

Rhodey's eyes widened, "Tony, those pills were supposed to last you three weeks. How are they gone within _one_?" Tony smirked at the slight level of hysteria in his friend's voice, but he still didn't look at Rhodey. A hand forced his chin up so that he was forced to take in the fear ridden eyes of his best friend. "Tony, answer me!"

"It's not what you think Rhodey." Tony felt his eyes float away from Rhodey's face, not wanting Rhodey to see the guilt floating across his face.

"What isn't what it looks like? Because if it looks like a bear came in and stole your proscription pills then yes, it is not what it looks like!"

Tony lifted his eyes for a moment, amusement dancing in them, "A bear, really, is that the best you can do?" Rhodey didn't fall for the attempted change of subject.

"What. Happened. To. Them." Rhodey said firmly.

Tony looked away again, "I dumped them down the garbage disposal."

Rhodey blinked, that had definitely not been the answer he was expecting. "Why?"

"Because I don't need them."

"…That's bullshit Tony and you know it." Rhodey huffed in frustration when Tony gave a sound of annoyance, "It is Tony! You're in pain, I can tell, you can tell, and _Jarvis_ can tell. Why do you think I came down here in the first place? _Jarvis_ called me."

Tony blinked, "Why you?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Because no one else is here."

Tony was silent for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes really. And if you came out of your workshop – a place you were not supposed to enter for another week mind you – you would know that Pepper took everyone out for dinner. And that was _only_ because I offered to stay behind and watch you."

"Everybody went?" Tony couldn't help but feel a little offended thinking they had just left him here, after all it was his house.

"Yes Tony, everybody. They almost didn't go because you wouldn't."

Tony looked up surprised, "What do you mean, I was never asked _to_ go."

"Yes you were Tony, this afternoon, when Bruce and Steve came down to talk to you. They asked if you wanted to eat out tonight, remember now Tony?"

_No_, Tony most certainly did not remember. He remembered Bruce and Steve coming into his workshop and turning down his music, they had said something, Tony hadn't been listening. So he had said the first response that came to mind, No. It was what he responded to everything else these days. He had tuned them out after that, grunting occasionally to show that he was listening – which he hadn't been.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. It took Natasha thirty minutes to convince Pepper to go. She's almost as bad as you these days, doesn't sleep, doesn't eat. She's working herself to hard, she's stressing over you, the company, and the heard of destructors upstairs. Over half your furniture had to be replaced!"

"What! What the hell did they do!?"

Rhodey looked at him, "Unbelievable, I just told you your girlfriend is working herself to death and all you care about is your _furniture_!" Tony looked away guilty but he didn't respond, Rhodey made a noise of disbelief before he turned on his heal and started to stalk out of the lab.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tony cried, suddenly surprised by Rhodey's abrupt departure, which was weird because five minutes ago all Tony wanted Rhodey to do was go away. But the thought of his being alone with his waking nightmares scared him more than his conversation with Rhodey.

Rhodey turned with his hand on the door handle, "I'm going out there to find my best friend, because he as sure as hell is not here." Tony scrunched his face in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"NO! No you're not. The Tony Stark I know would never alienate himself from his friends and family, not when they were trying to _help_ him. This isn't the Tony Stark who was held in a cave for three months only to come back bigger and better than ever, a changed man, a _better_ man. You're distancing yourself Tony, and I am tired of watching you do it!" Rhodey turned back to the door and pushed it open, Tony panicked.

"Rhodey!" Tony stood and tried taking a step forward, unfortunately he put his full weight on his bad leg causing his leg to buckle. Tony gave a sharp cry as pain radiated up and down his leg, landing heavily on his thigh Tony quickly rolled over, his hands scrabbling for his fiery leg. His vision started to grow grey around the edges so he didn't notice that Rhodey had returned to his side and had hauled him back up onto the couch. Tony looked up as Rhodey pushed one final button on his phone and brought it to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Tony said through short gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

"Calling Happy, I'm going to have him refill your prescription."

Tony's eyes widened, "What, NO!" Tony made a move to take the phone from Rhodey but Rhodey caught his arm and held it away from him. Tony was too drained to even care about the skin contact.

"Happy? Hey it's Rhodes. Yeah, I'm up here with Tony, I need you to get a refill of Tony's meds. No, no, says he dumped them down the garbage disposal. Your guess is as good as mine. Thanks, bye." Rhodey hung up the phone, he looked down at Tony's hand, which to his surprise was pawing at his arm like a small child, when he looked into Tony's eyes he was taken aback to see the child like fear in the dark brown eyes.

"Rhodey please, I don't need them, I don't _want_ them. Please." Rhodey was silent for a moment, he had never seen Tony beg. Well he had, but he had never seen Tony beg while sober, he took a subtle sniff of the air to make sure that Tony was indeed alcohol free; Tony didn't notice.

"Tony," Rhodey said reassuringly, "Tony its okay, the pills will help. They'll help with the pain and they'll help you sleep. I promise." Tony's eyes widened further.

"No! I don't want to sleep, I don't want the nightmares Rhodey. I can't take them anymore."

Rhodey shook his head confused, "I don't get it Tony. I know you had nightmares at the hospital at S.H.E.I.L.D., and you had a couple on the plane but you weren't this afraid of sleeping, or of the pills. Hell on the plane you _wanted _the pills. What changed?" Rhodey's eyes drifted down to Tony's one hand resting in his lap, at some point Tony had taken the photograph back out; although, Rhodey suspected that Tony hadn't known he had. "In fact," Rhodey began slowly, realization slowly coming to light, "You were almost completely normal. Until you got _home_. Tony!" Tony jumped at his name, "What does that message mean?"

Tony looked down at his hand, slightly surprised to see the photograph – still folded – in his hand. "Nothing." Tony said quietly.

"Bullshit nothing. Come on." Rhodey reached down and helped Tony stand carefully to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs, where you're going to shower, eat, and then sleep. And you are _not_ going to argue." Tony opened his mouth to protest, but he snapped it shut again when he noticed the direction they were going.

"No, no, let's take the stairs." Rhodey looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you crazy? I am all but dragging you across a flat floor, how am I going to get you up thirty-two stairs." Rhodey continued to walk, but Tony dropped his arm from around Rhodey's shoulder, he grabbed hold of Butterfingers who had just happened to be rolling by. "Tony, come on, you're acting like a child…" Rhodey trailed off when he saw Tony's fear, an emotion that Rhodey was beginning to become very familiar with that night. He followed Tony's eyes towards the elevator, their destination. "Oh."

Tony shook his head, "I can't Rhodey, I… I don't… I just… can't Rhodey." Tony looked to the floor not wanting to see Rhodey's expression.

Rhodey stood there for several minutes, trying to contemplate Tony Stark being afraid of the elevator, Rhodey sighed. "It's okay Tony. We'll take the stairs." Tony turned towards the door, looking weary of the stairs on the other side. "We'll take it slow. Come on." Rhodey held out a hand as Butterfingers gently nudged Tony forward.

Tony looked at the robot he still clutched, Butterfingers nudged Tony gently not unlike a dog would. Tony smiled slightly before patting the robot, "Now go do something useful." Rhodey rolled his eyes as the robot rolled away chirping happily.

"Okay, one at a time got it." Tony nodded, his face already pale.

When they reached the bottom stair Tony placed his good leg on top of the first step, his full weight against Rhodey he then let Rhodey step up on top of the step, allowing his injured leg to land gently on top. Their pattern continued up the next five steps until Tony let out a strangled gasp. Rhodey paused.

"Let's take a break Tony." Tony shook his head, his chin resting against his chest just above the Arc Reactor. "I need a break Tony. Your ass is heavy, no matter how little you've eaten these past two days." Tony let out a small chuckle but allowed the excuse. Rhodey moved to help Tony sit down but Tony protested.

"No, if you do that you'll have to drag me up the stairs." Rhodey made a face, "That's what I thought." Tony leaned against Rhodey who held onto the banister so they wouldn't fall.

"So now that I've got you here you mind telling me what spooked you enough that you can't even use the elevator."

Tony snorted, "Typical."

"What? You're making me haul your ass up thirty-two stairs, I think I have a right to know why." Rhodey tried to sound innocent, but Tony could still hear the underlying meaning underneath. "Tony." Rhodey said gently.

Tony clenched his jaw, his throat jumping. He leaned his weight against Rhodey and put his foot on top of the next step, Rhodey followed the rhythm they had started.

Rhodey resigned to the idea that Tony wasn't going to answer him, that is until they were ten steps from the top.

"He… said that… to me, while we were playing a game." Tony said gasping. Rhodey looked down at Tony and noticed the sheen of sweat across his brow.

"Maybe we should stop to rest again."

"No, if we stop I won't have the strength to start again."

"Alright." They went up two more steps, Tony gasping in pain as they went. "Almost there Tony. So, who said what?"

"The first time… the first night with… this." Tony gave a weak gesture towards the Arc Reactor that Rhodey could just make out beneath his dark shirt, Rhodey nodded. They climbed the last few steps to the top, Tony sagged when they reached the main floor.

Rhodey looked towards the small set of stairs that led towards Tony's bedroom. "Maybe we should take a rest on the couch." Tony didn't have the energy to disagree, just merely nodded his head.

Tony fell into the couch, his shoulder catching him as he fell to his side. Rhodey gently brought up Tony's legs so that he could lie flat. Tony's eyes were closed. "I'm going to go get you a glass of water Tony, you're probably dehydrated." Tony didn't answer.

Going to the kitchen Rhodey grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and water, he paused when he thought about getting something for Tony to eat, but he wasn't sure what Tony would be able to stomach at the moment, that was more Bruce's area of expertise. Rhodey opened the giant fridge and looked inside, he was pleased to see that Clint or Pepper had left a tub of what looked to Rhodey as chicken soup. Popping the lid Rhodey stuck it in the microwave for a quick heat.

Returning to the living room Rhodey was surprised to see Tony sitting somewhat upright, his eyes wide and unblinking, he sagged a little in relief when he saw Rhodey enter. He gratefully excepted the glass of water, guzzling half the cup before Rhodey could stop him.

"Slow down Tony, you don't want to get sick."

Tony nodded before he pressed the cool glass against his forehead and closed his eyes.

Rhodey opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the beeping microwave stopped him, Rhodey looked back towards Tony who was gazing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Are you cooking something in the microwave?"

"Yeah, dinner, for you." Tony made a face and Rhodey shook his head, "It isn't an option Tony." Tony watched him leave the room, and when he returned with a warm bowl of soup with a spoon Tony was still intently watching him as if he was afraid he would disappear.

"Here Tony, take it slow alright." Tony reached for the spoon, hesitating just before grabbing it. He carefully set the bowl in his lap, he raised his eyes to watch Rhodey who just gave him a pointed look before pointing at the bowl, "Eat!"

Tony spooned some soup into his mouth, carefully chewing a hunk of chicken. When he swallowed he took another bite and another, each one becoming more hurried as Tony slowly realized how hungry he truly was. After a soft "slow Tony," from Rhodey Tony soon finished off the bowl. He reached out and grabbed the glass of water and drained it.

Rhodey reached out and took the cup from Tony, "I'll go get you some more water." He also grabbed the bowl and took it to the sink. Refilling the cup with water Rhodey looked into Tony's medicine cabinet, he chewed his lip.

He knew from his short, disjointed conversation with Tony downstairs that Tony would not go to sleep willingly, and he sure as hell wasn't going to take any pills to _make _him sleep. Making a decision Rhodey reached into the cupboard grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills Pepper kept on hand.

When he returned to the living room Tony had twisted himself around so that he could look outside the window.

Rhodey gently nudged Tony, "Tony." Tony said something but Rhodey didn't here, "What?"

"High tide," Tony said, "I didn't know it was high tide."

Rhodey looked out the window towards the distant beach. "Yeah, you need to invest in some more windows in that workshop of yours." Rhodey nudged him again.

"Hmm?" Tony turned towards Rhodey, taking in the glass of water and the two small white pills resting in his hand. Tony's eyes widened when he realized what they were, he looked up at Rhodey with wide eyes. "No, no Rhodey I can't, I can't sleep. I can't take those dreams anymore. Please." Rhodey closed his hand around the two pills guiltily.

"Thought I would give it a try." Rhodey held out the glass of water again, Tony took it hesitantly, avoiding looking into Rhodey's eyes. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of Tony. I would be surprised if you didn't have any nightmares after all you've been through." Tony still didn't look at him as he drained the glass of water in three gulps.

Rhodey let out a breath when Tony finished his last swallow, he didn't miss the grimace from Tony when he tasted the bitter taste of the water. Tony looked at the glass in his hand, and then at Rhodey's hand that still held the two pills.

"No." Tony gasped and looked up at Rhodey who confirmed Tony's fear by avoiding his eyes. "What did you do?" The glass slipped from Tony's hand a shattered as his hands scrabbled against the couch so he could haul himself up.

Rhodey raised his hands, "I'm sorry Tony. But you need to _sleep_. I'll be with you, I won't leave your side. I _promise_." Tony's eyes were wide with horror.

"No, I can't Rhodey. He quoted him, he quoted what Yinsen said. I never told anyone what he told me, he shouldn't know."

Rhodey looked confused. "What, Tony what are you talking about?"

Tony grabbed Rhodey's shirt, his panic taking over his rational mind, "Yinsen, he said I was a man with everything, and nothing. I never told anyone that. No one should know."

Rhodey thought back to the quick glance of the back of the photograph, "Is that what's got you so freaked out Tony? Tony, that doesn't mean anything. If this guy was trying to threaten you he's doing a very poor job." Rhodey gently took hold of Tony's clenched hands.

Tony shook his head, his eyes wide and crazed, "You don't understand James, he said I was still a man with everything, and nothing. It's not just a threat against me, it's against you, Pepper, Happy, Bruce and everyone else." Rhodey paused momentarily at Tony's use of his first name, but he shook his head.

"Tony, we're fine, you're fine. We are okay."

"You don't know that. They aren't here right now, they could have been hurt tonight, we don't know." Tony's voice was rising in pitch, the hysteria level rising as well.

"Jarvis?" Rhodey called.

"Miss Potts and the rest of the Avenger team are currently traveling at forty miles per hour down the East Coast Highway. They should be arriving back here in approximately forty-five minutes."

"See Tony? If someone was after them tonight would have been a perfect time to do so."

Tony wasn't listening, his eyes drooping as the sleeping pills Rhodey had ground into his drink took effect, "If I don't have anyone, no one will get hurt." His grip on Rhodey's shirt loosened, and Rhodey helped lay him back down on the couch.

Rhodey thought of Tony's last words as his eyes finally fell all the way and he gave one final shudder. Finally Rhodey realized the reason for the growing distance between Tony and the rest of the household. He was scared, scared that if he let the world know that he cared about anyone else that he would lose them. Losing the people closest to him wasn't an option for Tony, so he solved the problem the only way he knew how. Bottled up his emotions and started shutting everyone else out.

Rhodey sighed as he watched Tony frown and twitch in his sleep. He laid a blanket across Tony's still form and gently lifted his head so he could place a pillow there. Rhodey would let Steve or Thor carry Tony up to his room later, but for now he was going to make him as comfortable as possible.

Tony mumbled something in his sleep, his frown deepening. Rhodey hesitated, but then he reached out and gently started stroking Tony's forehead at his hairline, speaking softly Rhodey tried calming him, "It's going to be alright Tony, we're all here for you. Never forget that." Rhodey continued to stroke Tony's head as he kneeled down in front of him, mindful of the shattered glass on the floor, "You're my friend Tony Stark, and I care about you. We all do. We'll find whoever is responsible and we'll fix this." Rhodey gave a small smile as Tony's face calmed, "Everything is going to be alright."

AVENGERS

Pepper walked alongside the rest of the group with a small smile on her face. It had been a good evening. After the rest of the group had convinced her to go Pepper was sure all she would do would worry over Tony, but surprisingly knowing that Rhodey and Jarvis were watching over him allowed Pepper to relax and enjoy the evening.

After a wonderful dinner at one of Tony's favorite restaurants the team and Pepper had gone down to the small park nearby to watch a short comedy production performed in the park's pavilion. They chatted through the whole night, and by the end of the evening Pepper felt she had a whole new understanding and level of respect for the people Tony had allowed to fall into his life. Pepper was laughing at everyone of Clint's jokes, being far to reminded of Tony's dry sense of humor for her to remain calm, she was entranced by everyone of Steve's old war stories, and she was appalled at the war tales told by Thor.

"So you really thought that fondue was some kind of euphemism for sex?" Pepper hid a smile at Steve's embarrassed face.

"Yes, but you have to realize, Howard already proved himself to be quite the lady's man. I once saw him at a convention kissing a barely covered girl right on stage." Steve grimaced at the amused faces around him, "He was presenting some sort of hover car."

Clint looked impressed, "Really? Did it work?"

"Only for like thirty seconds." Pepper laughed.

"That must have gone well with Mr. Stark." She said

Steve shrugged, "He didn't look too happy about it but he played it off."

"Hmm, sounds like Tony." Pepper's smile momentarily faltered, it was the first time Tony had been mentioned all night. But she shook off her rising worry and smiled again.

Steve looked at her with his head cocked, "Did you ever meet Howard Pepper? Being Tony's Personal Assistant I mean." Pepper didn't miss Steve's slight hint of excitement.

She shook her head, "No, Tony's parents died when he was seventeen. Right after he graduated MIT I believe. That was long before I knew him. You could ask Rhodey though, he might, _might_, have met Mr. Stark." Pepper looked down the road as they waited for Happy to come pick them up, "Tony doesn't talk about his father very much. I think they left things bad between him when they died."

Steve stayed silent, contemplating. "You know I can't picture Howard as a father. When I first met Tony when we were fishing Loki out of Germany he was so much like him, yet he was so different."

Pepper nodded, "I think he has a lot of his mother in him. Although, there is a lot of his father in him too so I'm not so sure how much we see of his mother." Steve chuckled, Pepper noticed that the other members of the group had turned their attention away from their conversation, instead choosing to listen to Thor as he weaved a story about his adventures on Asgard. Pepper turned to Steve, "I know you're curious about Howard Steve. But if you want my advice, don't ask Tony. From what I've gathered over the years he and his father weren't very close, he doesn't like living in his father's shadow."

Steve looked off towards the horizon, noticing the last fading light of the setting sun, "You know, if it is any consolation Pepper, I think Tony stepped out of his father's shadow the day he got back from Afghanistan, the first time." Pepper smiled. Steve nudged her and they both turned to listen to Thor's story, laughing and gasping whenever appropriate.

It was that scene that Happy found them five minutes later when he pulled up and rolled down the passenger window. "Had a good evening I see." He was smiling, and Pepper smiled back.

"Yes we did. You could have joined us you know."

Happy waved her statement off, "That's okay Pepper. I ended up having to run an errand for Rhodey tonight anyway."

Pepper scrunched her face, "What did he want?"

Happy sighed and turned off the car before stepping out of the car and coming round to stand next to her. "Rhodey called about thirty minutes ago and wanted me to pick something up for Tony."

The group of people fell silent at Happy's statement. "What was it?" Pepper asked again.

"He wanted me to get a refill of Tony's pain meds prescription." That got Bruce's attention.

"Why would he need a refill? That bottle was supposed to last three weeks."

"Well," Happy said slowly crossing his arms and leaning his back against the car, "According to Rhodey, Tony dumped his pills down the garbage disposal."

Bruce looked astonished, "Why?"

Happy shrugged, "You would have to ask Tony, Rhodey didn't know."

Pepper bit her lip, the relaxed atmosphere from the evening had crashed faster than Pepper thought it would have. Pepper sighed, "Alright, I guess that concludes tonight's entertainment."

She stepped into the open door that Happy had opened for her. After her stepped in everyone else save for Steve who, for the sake of saving space sat up front with Happy instead. Pepper sat in the seat in one of the three seats facing away from the driver, she laid her head on Bruce's shoulder who sat next to her.

She felt tired. The night had been one of the most relaxing she had had in a long time, but with the thought of Tony and what he was going through had drained her off all remaining energy.

"Happy, about how long until we get back to the house?"

"About thirty minutes Pepper." She nodded allowing her thoughts to drift. Pepper dozed for the drive home, the conversations in the car hushed as they sped down the highway.

It wasn't until Bruce gently nudged her that Pepper realized when they were home. She nodded and slowly followed everyone out of the car. Happy was beside her when she got out, a small white bag held in his hand. She reached out and grabbed it from him, "I'll keep an eye on them from now on." Pepper said to Bruce who nodded.

Everyone followed Pepper into the house, opening the door Pepper made her way towards the stairs fully intending to go down to the workshop and give Tony a piece of her mind.

"Pepper." Rhodey's voice stopped her as she placed her right foot on the first step. Pepper turned and a look of astonishment crossed her face as she realized that Rhodey sat on the couch with a sleeping Tony's head on his lap.

The rest of the new arrivals stood shoulder to shoulder as they took in the scene in front of them. Tony lay out on his side, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed calmly in his sleep, his lips moving every now and then. A pillow lay discarded on the floor, Rhodey's leg clearly having taken its place.

"He's calmer like this." Rhodey said sheepishly at Pepper's pointed gaze.

There was silence for a moment before Clint spoke up, "We should leave you to babysit more often Rhodes."

AVENGERS

"He thinks we're in danger?"

Rhodey, Pepper and the rest of the Avengers team were sitting around the island in Tony's kitchen. All but Bruce were there listening to Rhodey replay his evening with Tony. "I promised that I would stay with him." Rhodey had said when Steve and lain the sleeping man on top of his bed, Bruce had volunteered to stay with him so that Rhodey could speak with the others in the kitchen. Talking with a sleeping Tony in the room had proven to be the wrong decision in the past.

"Yes, he said that Yinsen had told him that," Rhodey gestured to the message he had written out on a piece of paper, "the first night with the Arc Reactor."

"A man with everything, and nothing." Pepper made a face, "Why would he say something like that?"

Rhodey shrugged, "We're probably hearing it out of context Pepper."

"I still don't understand how he thinks we are in danger. Sounds more like a threat towards him than us." Steve said as he reread the short sentence.

"He something about if he didn't have anyone he couldn't lose them or no one would get hurt, it was something along those lines. He was half asleep at the time, I had just drugged him with the sleeping pills Pepper keeps handy."

Clint snapped his fingers, "So _that's _how you got him to sleep. Nat you owe me my ten dollars back. I told you Pepper would be the only one to get Tony to sleep."

Natasha shook her head, "You never specified _how_ they would get him to sleep." Clint thought for a moment before cursing and setting his face into a scowl.

Steve ignored the two at his side, "Alright, so from now on Tony is never to be alone." The people around the table looked at him, "We can't let him fall into this sort of depression again. If he sees that at least one of us is alright then maybe he will calm down enough to sleep and eat regularly again. Well regularly for Tony at least."

"And if that fails we can just follow Rhodes example and drug him." Clint laughed at Rhodey's scowl.

"I still don't understand why Tony dumped his pills down the garbage disposal." Pepper said ignoring Clint's previous comment.

"Tony kept saying that he couldn't take the nightmares and the dreams anymore. The pills made him drowsy, it was a side effect. I think he was just too afraid to sleep. That's all."

"So Tony should never be alone, even while sleeping." Steve said.

"I so do not call the night shift," Clint said, "At least in the workshop he has some awesome cars."

Pepper smiled softly, Happy cleared his throat, gaining Pepper's attention. "I'm going to head home Pepper, call me if anything happens." Pepper nodded and followed him out of the kitchen to see him off.

Steve turned to Rhodey, "Is there anything else we should know, maybe something you didn't want to tell Pepper?"

Rhodey thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, not really. Except that apparently Tony can't stand being in an elevator now."

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"I tried bringing him on the elevator and he insisted we take the stairs."

"Claustrophobia?" Natasha said.

"I guess. I don't know if this is a permanent or temporary thing either." Rhodey said, he paused, "Oh, and I guess he doesn't like being touched now." Rhodey took in the blank faces around him, "Yeah, I tried grabbing his wrist to keep him from walking away – well _hopping_ away actually – and he completely flipped out. I've only ever seen him that afraid once before."

There was silence for a moment, "This is going to be harder than I thought." The group turned around to see Pepper standing there, her eyes filling with tears.

Rhodey walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be alright. He is going to be fine."

Pepper sniffed and rubbed quickly at her watery eyes, "I know that. It's just, last time he came back, he came back and he was a better man. The suit took up so much of his time, it was something he could look forward to doing. But now, he has a possible future as a cripple Rhodey. Do you honestly think you can imagine a world with a Tony Stark relying on a cane to move around?"

Rhodey shook his head, he reached out and pulled Pepper into a hug, "That doesn't mean a thing Pepper. At least he still has a leg, I've seen men come back from deployments with half the limbs they left with. And they bounce back bigger and better, they're strong, they all are, they're soldiers."

"But Tony isn't a soldier Rhodey, what if he doesn't come back."

"That doesn't mean he isn't strong Pepper."

"We're all in this together Pepper." Steve said, "We'll get through this."

Pepper smiled, burying her face into Rhodey's shoulder and allowing herself to believe for just one moment that everything would return to normal, but somewhere deep down inside she knew that things would never be the same again.

* * *

I wanted a Rhodey/Tony scene, so I wrote one. I like it.

By the way that soldier comment. I totally support those men and women 100 percent. I think these men and women deserve every ounce of respect we can give them. My father served in the United States Air Force for over thrity years, he was on his way home from Germany, flying over the Atlantic, when I was born. And before my father my grandfather also served in the Air Force, he is a Vietnam Veteran. Oh, and guess who recruited my father into the Air Force, my Grandpa, that's right my father's father was his Recruitment Officer. So if you have any ideas about responding and saying something negative towards these men and women, it better be a private message to me, because I will delete your review, and don't expect me to respond. Because if you don't believe these men and women deserve your respect, you sure as h-e-double hockystick don't deserve mine.

Other than that you all have a very wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 10

So this one is loooonng. It's like two chapters worth of stuff. There is a reason for that. I'm trying to get this done before things really start to happen here at school, three weeks in and not tests in sight, yes good time to finish up. So you get two for the price of one! How super for you! And I guess this is a little more vulgar, I don't know, I don't even know what vulgar means.

* * *

Tony groaned as he slowly crawled back to consciousness. He rolled to his side, ignoring the throbbing pain as he put his full weight on his sore shoulder and leg. Scrunching his face Tony slowly opened his eyes, squinting when bright sunlight greeted him.

He was facing his window so he had a pretty good view of the beach and ocean beyond. The few dots that were surfers were having a terrible time staying on their boards Tony recognized, he had watched too many men and women tumble into the distant waves not to distinguish the difference between crash and fall. With that thought Tony shook his head, just thinking about it made him sound like some sort of creeper. Tony pushed himself up slowly, wincing when the action pulled on his leg. Propping his back up on the headboard Tony squinted towards the window again, his eyes watering as the sunlight tortured his retinas.

"Jarvis kill the sun would you?" Jarvis did so without speaking, which was weird because usually this was when Jarvis took it upon himself to entice Tony out of bed; and when that failed Jarvis called Pepper. "Jarvis?" Tony called out. No answer.

"I think he's mad at you." Tony jumped at the soft voice behind him. Bruce was sitting in the chair beside Tony's bed – a chair that Tony was sure had not been there the last time he had been in his bedroom – a magazine in his hand. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to relieve himself of the grogginess he felt.

"Jarvis can't get mad." Tony said as he continued to rub his eyes.

"None the less I believe he is mad at you."

Tony didn't respond, he noticed the glass of water on the bedside table next to him, he gestured with his hand. "That for me or do I have to go get my own?"

Bruce just grunted, Tony took it as a yes and grabbed the glass before taking a gulp. He turned back to the window, admiring the view. As he was watching the surfers continue to crash into the distant waves a realization dawned on Tony that it was morning and he was sitting in his bed.

"Have I been asleep all night?"

Bruce glanced up before turning back to his magazine, "Yes. Why?"

Tony shook his head, "Nothing, I just don't remember having any…" Tony drifted off when he realized that his mouth was working faster than his brain.

"Dreams? Yes I know, I've been sitting up all night. Those sleeping pills Rhodey gave you worked wonders." Tony paused in mid-action of bringing the glass of water back up to his lips. He looked at it warily, Bruce shook his head. "Nothing's in the water Tony. I promise."

Tony nodded and after another bit of hesitation he quickly drained the cup. "Did you really stay up all night?"

Bruce nodded, "They joined me around midnight." He jerked his thumb behind him where – to Tony's surprise – sat a couch – which he sure as hell knew had not been there before – and several more chairs. Each piece of furniture was occupied by at least one person, Pepper and Natasha with the couch, and the rest in the chairs. Except for Barton, who – Tony realized – was actually camped out on top of Tony's dresser.

"Where's Rhodey?" Was all Tony asked.

"He had to go back to Base this morning. He's requesting some time off. A week I think."

"What? Why?"

Bruce flicked his eyes back up and then down. "Because last night he had to forcibly drug his best friend just to get him to sleep."

"…oh."

"Yeah oh." Bruce didn't talk further, instead choosing to seek companionship with the magazine in his hand. Tony watched him for a moment, his mind still fuzzy and foggy. This was why he didn't like being drugged, his mind was clouded and he couldn't think properly, it was horrible. Later Tony would blame that very reason on why it took him ten minutes to realize that Bruce hadn't turned a single page of his magazine since Tony had woken up, and why he hadn't noticed the clench of Bruce's jaw until now. Tony swallowed, he knew he had nothing to worry about, Bruce wouldn't be in here if he thought he couldn't handle it, but Tony still proceeded with caution.

"Bruce," Tony stopped, making sure Bruce had heard him, "Are… are you okay?"

Bruce snapped his eyes up towards Tony. He wasn't angry Tony realized, no, Bruce was _scared_. How a man who could turn into the strongest broccoli stock in history could be scared was beyond Tony, but the facts were staring at him in the face, _literally._

"No. No Tony I am not okay." Bruce dropped the magazine to the floor and leaned forward so he was closer to Tony. "Last night was fun. The most fun any of us have had in a while now. It was the first time your recovery and your continuation of alienating yourself wasn't at the forefront of our minds. You should have seen Pepper, I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time." Bruce paused, allowing Tony to take in what he just said, "Now imagine having to be told by Happy that not only are you not taking your prescriptions – something that _will_ help you recover by the way – but you also dumped them down a garbage disposal without telling anyone. We got home expecting to see you downstairs on the floor unable to get up. But instead we see you in the living room sleeping on the couch. I thought 'Oh good, he's finally getting some sleep.' But no, I learn that Rhodey had to _drug_ you. Look at me Tony!" Tony jumped, he had turned his head away in attempt to block out Bruce's voice which had gotten steadily louder from the whisper he had started with. Bruce's face softened though when he saw Tony's wide eyes, "Tony, we're all grownups, we can take care of ourselves, and we don't need you to protect us."

Tony looked away again and Bruce let him.

"Is Tony up?" Both Brue and Tony glanced over at Steve who was stretching from his seated position on one of Tony's movie room chairs.

"Yes, Tony is up."

"Has he taken his pills yet?"

"No, not yet."

Tony looked disgruntled as the two men continued to talk about him as if he wasn't in the room.

"How often is he supposed to take them?"

"_He _is sitting right here and can hear every word you are saying." Tony huffed irritable. He regretted his decision to speak up though when Steve turned his attention on him, his eyebrows up and skewed in a way that reminded Tony far too much of his father. "Don't look at me like that." Tony snapped.

"Why not? You're acting like a child."

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away. It was _far_ too early in the morning for this shit. All Tony really wanted to do was crawl back into bed, pull up the covers, and sleep the day away. That surprised him, because Tony was almost positive that last night he had been terrified of the back of his own eyelids. But now that he had actually _had_ a decent amount of sleep all he wanted to _do_ was sleep, ughh _that_ was irritating.

He grabbed at the sheets that had pooled onto his lap and threw them off his body. It was then that Tony realized that while someone had relieved him of his socks, shoes, and shirt; they had actually left him in his jeans. Tony scrunched his face and looked up at Bruce who pointed at Steve.

"I had to put you to bed Tony," Steve explained, "I wasn't going further than that."

Feeling slightly disturbed that Steve had nearly completely undressed him, Tony swung his legs carefully over the side of the bed and prepared himself to stand.

He was stopped by angry protests.

"What are you doing?" Bruce demanded, he was standing up now, shoulder to shoulder to Steve. Both were looming over Tony, something that was actually becoming extremely uncomfortable for him.

Tony's mind flashed back to the night before at his reaction to Rhodey grabbing hold of his wrist. Tony felt a similar bubble of fear build up inside him as he took in the two men's identical stance. Swallowing Tony fought back his rising terror and reached out to use the night stand as a crutch and hauled himself up off the bed, ignoring the two scowling men.

Steve shifted his stance so that he could block any escape root Tony had had in mind, but in doing so he made a temporary gap between the two men, Tony didn't hesitate as he thrusted his shoulder through the gap.

Breathing through his nose to calm down his heart after the brief contact he had had Tony limped towards the door of his bedroom.

Bruce jumped around him blocking his path and reaching out a hand to stop him. Tony leaned away from it, not missing the flash of realization in Banner's eyes. Tony bit his lip, but he stayed where he was, his weight fully on his right leg.

"Where are you going Tony?" Bruce said.

"To the shop. I was kind of in the middle of something when Rhodey rudely interrupted me last night."

"You can't go into the shop Tony."

"Bullshit. Whatever commands you've given Jarvis I can override them. It's the perk of being his Daddy."

"No I mean seriously you can't get into it. No one can." Bruce said.

Tony blinked, "What do you mean no one can get in? You all have access codes, you have access codes to the whole goddamn house. If Fort Knox was in this house you could get in."

Bruce shook his head, "I tried getting in last night, so did Pepper. Nobody's access code worked."

Tony looked at him as if a slug was crawling out of his mouth, before he briefly shoved past him using the walls and doorways for support as he moved. Bruce groaned before following him, calling after him the whole time, Steve at his heals.

"Tony come on! You can't walk yet! Tony!" Tony didn't turn around, his pace surprisingly fast for someone in his condition.

When Tony started to hop down the stairs Steve gave a cry of anger, but Tony ignored him, his hand holding the rail against the wall firmly as he continued his descent.

When the two men finally caught up to Tony they were fuming, well Steve was fuming, Bruce just looked irritated.

"Tony!" Tony ignored him as he looked sternly at the panel on the glass. He tapped his code into the door but nothing happened.

"Jarvis what's wrong with the door?"

"I am not detecting any problems."

"Then why won't it fucking open." Jarvis didn't answer.

Tony huffed, "What is the current status of the processing unit circuitry?"

"Up to date and all in order."

"Are you detecting any glitches or outside interference?"

"There have been no security breaches."

"Then what the hell is wrong with the door?" Again Jarvis did not answer, Tony looked up at the ceiling, "Jarvis?" He said sternly, he didn't answer. "Jarvis open the comms." Tony waited a second before tapping the glass, "Hey, Butterfingers!" The robot closest to the glass door lazily turned its "head" towards them, "Manual override, over there. No, not there, two feet over." Butterfingers turned towards the small metal door centered in the wall, it laid its hand on the handle before letting go and turning back to look towards the door and at Tony. Butterfingers chirped before rolling away from the door and back to his previous spot and started picking through the box of tools by Tony's desk.

Tony looked stunned before he cleared his throat and spoke up again, "You!" A second robot popped its head out from behind one of Tony's cars. Tony waved and pointed towards the small door. You turned its head towards the direction and started rolling over towards it, but stopped when it got near Tony's desk, pausing for a moment You reached out and grabbed something from on top of it and rolled over to the door and laid the item on the floor on the other side of the door in front of Tony's feet. Tony blanched at the small ball that was sitting there, the same ball that Tony sometimes threw across the lab to get rid of the hovering robot, on rare occasions it turned into a game of catch between Tony and the three bots.

Tony shook his head before trying his oldest AI robot, "Dummy!" the third and final robot arm slightly inclined its head and looked towards Tony on the other side of the door and almost seemed to look right through him. Tony blinked, he could _feel_ the sadness leaking from the gaze, Tony opened his mouth but closed it again when Dummy looked away again.

"What the hell." Tony turned around shoved past the two silent men behind him.

"Tony wait!" Steve reached out and grabbed Tony, not missing the way Tony froze at the touch. "Maybe you should take the elevator."

Tony turned slowly around and carefully pulled Steve's hand from his upper arm, "To use the elevator I would have to get through those doors. But I can't because every fucking AI in this house has gone crazy."

"Then what about your crutches, you shouldn't be walking." Bruce nodded his agreement with Steve's statement. Tony didn't answer just pointed, Steve looked through the glass door to the workshop and wasn't surprised when he saw the two aluminum crutches leaning up against the couch. Steve turned back to Tony, he hesitated for a fraction of a second before he swiftly scooped Tony up into his arms. Tony gave a cry of alarm, his hands automatically clinging to Steve's shirt.

"What the hell Rogers!"

"You're not supposed to be walking on your leg Tony."

"I don't give a fuck, just put me down!" Tony's knuckles whitened as he clutched Steve's shirt tighter. His heart was pounding, and he felt his breath getting shorter as panic took hold of his rational mind. But he didn't try shoving himself away from Steve, as much as the contact terrified him Tony _really_ didn't want to do a Jack and Jill down his staircase. That didn't mean Tony didn't fling himself away from Steve as soon as they reached the main floor.

Tony tumbled to the ground before he quickly scrambled up again not giving either man a chance to help him up. He backed up as best he could until his legs hit the coffee table, his right arm raised half way as if he expected to ward off a blow.

Steve and Bruce looked slightly stunned at Tony's reaction, he didn't give a fuck. Right now he didn't care that his wide and wild eyes were showing each man just how terrified Tony had felt every waking moment for the past week, he didn't care that his actions were going to be held against him later, and he sure as hell didn't care that both Natasha and Clint were witnessing this from the bottom of the stairs. What Tony really wanted was for the handsy grabbiness that had started up in the household to _stop_.

"Don't… touch me." Tony said. He fisted his hand over his throbbing leg before spinning around and limping heavily intending to leave the room.

"Tony wait!"

Tony whirled around, his anger, irritation, and exhaustion finally winning over, "What!? What do want Banner, tell me right now, because I have problems to fix!" Bruce looked momentarily stunned at Tony's outburst, "In case you haven't noticed I have four AI's that won't listen to orders, a possible glitching mainframe, and a houseful of irritating, ill-concerned, and unwanted houseguests."

Clint's irritated voice spoke up, "If you don't want us here Tony then why don't you just say so and we'll leave."

Tony turned towards him, "Maybe I will, I don't recall _inviting_ anyone into my private home."

"They invited themselves Tony, and I agreed." Pepper stood just behind Clint and Natasha with Thor just behind her.

Tony shifted his gaze towards her, "Why? I'm fine, I don't need this many babysitters, I'm a big boy."

Pepper stepped passed the two people in front of her, she shook her head as she walked up to Tony, "No, you're not fine Tony. You're going through a rough time, and we're here to help."

Tony shook his head, "No! I don't need any help." Pepper took a step forward causing Tony to take an involuntary step back, his right arm half rising again, hurt flashed momentarily in Pepper's eyes, Tony caught it. "I'm telling you this as your boss Miss Potts."

"That's not going to work Tony, not with me." She reached out so that she could lay her hand comfortingly on Tony's shoulder, Tony saw it and his eyes bulged.

"No!" Tony cried as he nearly tripped over the coffee table while trying to dodge her hand, he spun past the chair next and didn't stop his retreat until his back slammed into the wall driving the breath from his lungs.

It was while he was taking in gasps of air that Tony's lucid mind finally woke for the day. He choked on a breath as he looked up and examined the people in the room, his eyes fell on Pepper and he felt sick when a tear track down her right cheek. Tony groaned and allowed himself to slide slowly down the wall to the floor.

He sat there with his left leg outstretched and his right bent. Resting his head on his knee Tony fisted his hands in his hair as he forced himself to calm down. There was stunned silence; however, no one made a move to come over and comfort him – something he was _extremely_ grateful for – and Tony was allowed to sit there as he fought the burning in his throat and the sting of unshed tears.

He was _not_ going to break down, no way. He was Tony _fucking _Stark.

But he also just ran away from his girlfriend. Tony would never have reacted the way he had, not with Pepper. But with Bruce's talk, Steve carrying him up the stairs, and the continued third degree Tony was starting to feel jumpy and edgy. Edgy enough to run away from the people who were trying to help him.

Pepper's soft voice was in front of him causing Tony to flinch unnoticeably, "Tony." By the tone of her voice Tony could tell she wanted him to look up at her. Tony just squeezed his eyes tighter, inwardly groaning when two tears escaped from behind his eyelids. "Tony please just look at me."

At first Tony didn't move, but after half a minute of silence he slowly uncurled his whitened fingers from his hair and raised his head, hoping desperately that she would ignore his reddened eyes.

Pepper looked directly into Tony's eyes, taking in all the hurt, fear, and guilt lingering in the dark irises. She smiled gently, not in sympathy – that was something Tony would not appreciate – but in understanding. Slowly reaching out Pepper placed her hand on Tony's still bent knee, secretly pleased when all Tony did was flick his eyes toward it.

They sat there for several minutes, until Tony finally slumped his tense form and dropped his knee. Pepper took that as her cue and reached out and brought Tony into her embrace, Tony fell into it, shuddering and shaking as he fought the sobs ebbing at the back of his throat.

Pepper spoke softly into his ear as his forehead rested on her shoulder, she rubbed comforting circles on his bare back. She looked pointedly at Steve and then the blanket that had been discarded to the floor last night. Steve quickly grabbed the blanket and handed it to Pepper before hastily retreating back to a comfortable distance.

Tony made a small noise of protest that only Pepper could hear when she let go of him. But her arms were back around him as soon as he was wrapped in the blanket. Tony sank deeper into her arms as she shifted so that her back was rested upon the wall and Tony was half in her lap.

Pepper continued to speak calmly to Tony as he continued to relax, she tightened her arms around him when he spoke.

"I don't know what to do." He spoke softly, but his voice still carried to the other occupants of the spacious living room.

Pepper rested her cheek against the top of his head, "I'm going to tell you what to do Tony." Tony chuckled against her chest. "First you're going to take your prescription medicine, then you're going to sleep. After you've slept we'll sit down and talk." Tony stiffened momentarily in her arms, "You need to talk Tony. I know you're scared, I'm scared to. Every time I let you out of my sight I feel like something is going to happen to you, or maybe even me, but then I remember that I have a group of some of the best damn bodyguards in the whole world. And one of them wears a red and gold suit."

Tony sat up slightly so he could look at her, shaking his head, "I can't even ride in the damn elevator Pepper. How am I going to wear a giant metal suit that's designed to be snug?"

"You've been in the elevator with me."

Tony shook his head again, "That's different. It's _you_. If I could shove you in the suit then we'd be good to go, but with you, Jarvis, and me we would be defeating the purpose of bringing you along." Pepper quirked a smile happy to hear some Tony sarcasm in the comment.

"I think Jarvis could come up with a solution."

"If Jarvis ever speaks to me again." Tony leaned back so that his back was against the wall but his shoulder was still within contact with Pepper's.

"Hmm, I think he's mad at you."

Tony looked at her, "What is with you people? Jarvis _can't_ get mad."

"I don't think you give Jarvis enough credit." Pepper shifted so that she could stand up, Tony made a noise of protest in the back of his throat.

Tony didn't want Pepper to leave, Pepper – he realized – he could handle. He could stand her touch, her gentle support, and her soft shoulder. The others he was still wary of.

Pepper patted his leg, "I'll be right back." She stood and headed towards the stairs, intending to get inside the shop.

Tony sat there on the floor in the awkward silence. He pulled the blanket still around his shoulders tighter, keeping his eyes downward. When he did risk a glance up Tony noticed that both Natasha and Clint had taken up position on his brown couch – he was sure that that had been white last time he saw it – and were both pointedly ignoring him as they read magazines from his glass coffee table – hadn't that been wooden just last week? Thor at one point must have wandered into the kitchen, and Bruce and Steve were standing in a corner murmuring to each other; based on their frequent glances towards him Tony made a safe bet that the subject of the conversation was him.

They all stayed that way until Pepper came trotting up the stairs, a small triumphant grin on her face and Tony's crutches in her hands.

"How did you do that?" Tony said as she approached him.

"I asked Jarvis Tony, _nicely_." Tony remained speechless as she beckoned Bruce over. Tony watched him approach, slightly annoyed when he realized Bruce was approaching cautiously.

"I know you're not gonna bite Banner." Tony said warily. He bit his lip as Bruce slowly helped him stand.

Leaning against the wall Tony reached out and grabbed the crutches from Pepper and fit them snugly underneath his arms. He was painfully aware that his actions were being scrutinized by everyone in the room, Tony made a point of keeping the foot of his injured leg three inches from the floor. Swinging himself forward Tony started making his way towards the small stairs leading up to the rooms, still ignoring the people as he passed.

With only a slight heart stopping stumble on the top stair Tony made it up with relative ease. Not bad for a man who hadn't actually been using them, Tony thought as he mentally patted himself on the back.

Pepper followed him to his room where she helped him change into actual pajama bottoms – thankfully alone – and then helped sit him on the side of the bed. Tony grabbed her wrist when she turned to go grab something off the nightstand, she turned and looked at him.

"Pepper, I…" whether he was going to apologize or tell her he didn't want to sleep, Tony didn't know and he didn't finish. Instead he dropped her hand again and found the color of his sheets to be extremely fascinating.

"Tony," Tony glanced at her before returning his gaze to his bed sheets, Pepper gently turned his eyes back to her and cupped his cheek with her hand, "Tony, it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll stay with you if it will make you feel better." Tony grabbed her hand and held it tightly against his face, closing his eyes and allowing himself to get lost in the scent that made Pepper, _Pepper_.

After a minute she poked Tony in the arm, he opened an eye and noticed a new glass of water with two white pills on the nightstand. Somewhat embarrassed that their moment had been witnessed Tony accepted the offerings and quickly downed the two pills before he quickly finished off the water.

Pepper helped him lie down in the bed. Whatever kind of magic shit was in those pills Tony was very grateful, he could already feel the pull of sleep. His hand tightened around Pepper's, she squeezed his hand comfortingly, gently stroking his forehead with her other hand.

Tony gave a small tug and Pepper gingerly crawled into bed with him, lying on her side so that she and Tony lay face to face. Tony, eyes closed, smiled slightly. He could deal with sleep like this.

This was alright.

AVENGERS

Pepper stared bug-eyed at the object in front of her.

It had been several hours since Tony had gone up to sleep, and Pepper had had every intention of remaining up there with him. That is until Bruce came up telling her there was a situation downstairs she had to deal with.

She had sighed thinking it was another broken couch and untangled her hand from Tony's – quietly comforting him when he frowned and stirred restlessly – and left him in Bruce's silent care. He sort of gave her a apologetic smile when she passed, yes, probably the couch.

She hadn't expected_ this_.

Pepper looked at Steve, who looked at Clint, who was glaring at Thor. Thor himself was smiling, beaming really, oblivious to the growing headache that Pepper was _sure_ could only come from Tony.

"Whose idea was this?" She again looked at Steve, who frightfully looked at Clint, he immediately pointed at Thor.

"That man! Right there, that's who you want! I didn't do anything!" Clint said as he unashamedly sold out his teammate. But _damn_, Pepper got _scary_ when she was mad.

However, his utter lack of judgment just made him the center of attention in the room. He tried backtracking.

"I was just the driver."

"You _drove_ him?"

"….Yeah."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I had no idea what he was going to do! We were just watching the television and all of a sudden he wanted to go to the store! He was going to go with or without me!"

"Why would you let him _buy_ it?"

"He walked out of the store with it in his hands. _I _had to go in and buy it." Clint sucked in a breath, that had _not _been the best thing to say. If Clint would squint he would have sworn he saw a vein identical to Fury's pulsing on Pepper's temple.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, "Please tell me you didn't use Tony's credit card?" She peeped an eye out and caught Clint's guilty expression, Pepper groaned. "_Why_ would you_ do _that?"

Clint hesitated, "Thor said it was for Tony. I sure as hell wasn't going to buy it. I don't technically exist, so I can't technically have a credit score."

Pepper turned to Thor who had not dropped his smile for their entire conversation, "Thor," Thor looked at her with a wide grin, "Why, would you want Tony to have one of…._these_?" Pepper gestured to the discussion topic on the floor that had surprisingly stayed in the general vicinity.

"It is to help the Man of Iron in his recovery!" Thor thundered.

"How is this going to help Tony!?"

"How is what going to help Tony?" Pepper turned around, as Tony appeared at the top of the small set of chairs, he started to descend as he continued, "Because if it is something that can help me manually override….. What the _hell _is that!?"

At Tony's voice the small big pawed German Shephard puppy spun around from its inspection of Steve's shield and started yapping and leaping towards Tony.

Tony had pulled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs with Bruce right behind him. He looked better than he had in ages. His hair was combed he wore a clean shirt, a pair of loose fitting sweats, and sneakers. His crutches were tucked underneath his arms and he looked well rested and relaxed.

Well, at least he had been. Until a fucking _puppy_ came running at him. Not really in any condition to run away and hide behind Pepper – because he would _so _have done that – Tony stood rigidly where he was as the small dog slid to a halt right at his feet and started inspecting the new member of the room. The dog circled him several times before stopping and at his feet again and rising on its hunches and batting its paws at Tony's knee. Tony responded by leaning away, a grimace stretching across his face.

"It likes you Tony."

Tony glanced up at Steve's smirking face, "I don't care if it likes the Hulk. What the hell is it doing here?"

Thor spoke up, "It is a gift! This beast has magical properties and shall aid you in your recovery."

"…._What_?"

Natasha spoke up before Thor could say anything else, "He saw a pet adoption commercial."

"…So he bought a dog? No, wait! How did he buy a dog? He didn't _steal_ it did he?"

"No, Tony. The dog is bought and paid for."

"It is True Man of Iron! This dog is a gift that I bestow on you!"

Tony stared at the dog that was still at his feet. Tony cocked his head, the dog copied him. "You… bought me a dog?"

Clint cleared his throat, "Well, technically _you_ bought it, it was your card."

"You mean my card that I gave to you for emergencies?"

"This _was_ an emergency.

"_How_ was this an emergency!?"

"He just walked out with it man! He said he would be a minute. And he walked out with a fucking _dog_! You're lucky the store clerk didn't call the police, the phone was _in his hand_ when I walked in!"

"You should have just taken the damn thing back in Barton! There is a reason I do not have a dog!"

Steve spoke up again, "What's wrong with you having a dog Tony? Didn't you have one when you were a kid?"

Tony shook his head, "No! No I didn't and there were two reasons for that. One, the only time my old man bought me anything was when it suited him. And two, I have allergies Rogers!"

Steve blinked, "Really? The great Tony Stark gets the sniffles from dogs?" Steve sounded far too amused for Tony's liking.

"Dog hair actually." That was Pepper, Tony shot her a glare that clearly read 'Don't say another damn word.' Pepper ignored him. "Long haired dogs are a problem, short hair with little shedding is fine."

"Well than this dog should be fine. Short hair."

Tony looked at the dog again, taking in the small pointed ears and the tongue that flopped out of its mouth causing Tony to make a face of aversion, it fell when the dog finally flopped to the floor with a huff, its head landing on Tony's right toe.

Tony shook his head again, surprise flickering in his gaze. Thor stepped forward and grabbed the young dog from the ground in front of him, he held it in such a way that reminded Tony somewhat of Lion King. "I bestow this beast upon you Man of Iron. Together you shall bond, and become the best of friends like the spirit box says."

Taken by surprise Tony reached out and grabbed the dog from Thor's hands, the young pup's feet kicking out lightly catching Tony's shirt. Tony held the dog further from him. Causing his crutches to slip out from beneath his arms and crash to the floor. Tony opened his mouth and closed it again.

"He's uh, he's cute."

"It's a girl Tony." Bruce said behind him, Tony's eyes traveled slightly lower.

"Ah, right, I see that now."

"You're not keeping the dog Tony." Pepper again.

"Yuhuh." Tony continued to stand awkwardly

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is at the door."

"Huh?" Tony's eyes were still taking in the dog.

"Rhodes, it is good to see you!" Thor's booming voice nearly caused Tony to drop the dog, but it did bring him to realize that his arms were actually getting tired. Not truly sure what to do Tony tucked the small dog against his chest, allowing her to rest her head against the crook of his arm.

Thor was still speaking to Rhodey, "Come you must meet the new member of the home. She is Lady of Iron!"

Tony blinked, not really realizing that his dog had already been named. He looked up at Rhodey when he heard a sigh of relief.

Rhodey stood beside the still scowling Pepper, a smile on his face. "You have _no_ idea how happy I am that he meant a dog."

AVENGERS

"Why do I need an in-home Physical Therapist?"

Tony was sitting on the couch with his leg propped up on the table. He was somewhat distracted by Lady – Lady of Iron was _way _too long of a name – playing with one of his sneakers he had shucked off and tossed at her ten minutes earlier.

After the initial surprise Tony realized that he actually felt quite touched that Thor had done this. Granted he was a little peeved that Barton had used his credit card to buy the eight hundred dollar sneaker eater, but genuinely touched. And really, he had never had a dog before. He had wanted one as a kid, but then there were his allergies and his father had said there were better things to do than take care of a dog.

Pepper had told him that he couldn't keep the dog, but one look at Thor's radiant expression and Tony didn't have the heart to take the dog back. After ten minutes of calm – well Tony was calm, Pepper hadn't been – discussion Tony had won – which was a first. So instead of having Happy take the dog back Tony had instead told Jarvis to order up dog tags – Lady of Iron was to be printed on them – food, dishes, and all the essentials.

He would have to design some sort of tracker. There was probably something out there, but he would trust his own design better than something you could buy off the internet. It would have to go under the skin as well, and Tony would have to configure Jarvis so that he would always have her known location.

Something landed on the couch next to him causing Tony to jump. It was Lady, she had grown tired of eating at Tony's sneaker and had gotten onto the couch, she did a few circles before lying down with another huff and setting her head across Tony's propped leg. Tony absently scratched her behind the ears.

Feeling a poke at his shoulder Tony looked over to Pepper. She had on one of her looks. With her pinched lips and squenched eyes. Tony knew that look, she gave it to him whenever he did something that she was not particularly fond of - which was all the time really. But she wasn't looking at Tony, instead her gaze was lower, on Lady. She looked up at Tony clearly trying to tell him silently that the dog was _not_ allowed on the couch.

Tony picked up the small dog and placed her on his lap, he looked at Pepper. "Happy?" he asked, smirking slightly when she just rolled her eyes.

"So why do I need an in-home therapist again?" Tony asked again, because seriously, when Tony Stark asks a question that means you should probably answer it.

Pepper said something, but Tony didn't here. She huffed annoyed, "What?" Tony asked.

"You've asked that three times now Tony. And I have answered you each time. Pay attention!"

Oops.

Tony continued to scratch the smallish dog on his lap, he smiled when she thumped her tail, "So why?"

Pepper looked at him, Tony made sure to make eye contact to show that he was indeed listening this time. When she was satisfied that he would hear every word she said, "Because, you were supposed to go to the Physical Therapist's office. But, you missed every single one of your appointments since we got home. So Dr. Chase is sending someone here instead. They are very discreet Tony." She added at Tony's face. Because Tony didn't enjoy having strangers in his home, not unless he was throwing a kick ass party, or he was having some girl over, but he hadn't done any of those things in a very long time.

"We need you to start Physical Therapy Tony." Tony twisted his head so that he could see Bruce, "If what Jarvis says is true than you've probably done some sort of damage to you leg with all the walking and hopping you've been doing." Tony looked away guiltily.

But something in that statement caught Tony's attention, "When did you talk to Jarvis?"

"You were asleep for four hours Tony. I had time."

"No I mean, you talked to him, and he talked back?"

"Yes Tony, he did."

Tony looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, Two A.M. soundtrack." Nothing. Tony scowled.

"I told you Tony. I think he's mad at you."

"Jarvis _can't_ get mad!"

Pepper spoke up, "You programmed him to learn Tony. It wouldn't hurt for you to say please, and to apologize."

Tony looked at her as if she was crazy, "You want me to apologize to my AI?"

Pepper nodded, "Yes, and I believe Dummy, You, and Butterfingers deserve one as well." Tony didn't say anything, Pepper gave him the look that she had previously held on Lady. Tony took it as a sign she wanted him to apologize _now_.

"Uh, Jarvis, I'm uh sorry I've been acting like such a douche." Tony stopped and looked at Pepper who raised an eyebrow, "I should have listened to you when you said it was a bad idea to get up and walk every five minutes." Jarvis didn't answer, but Tony felt the temperature in the house lower to a degree that Tony preferred. Tony smiled.

"Now, try asking him something Tony. And don't forget to say please."

Tony eyed Pepper before he addressed Jarvis again, "Jarvis, Two A.M. soundtrack…. please." Tony added.

AC/DC started blasting the speakers at eardrum shattering levels. Everyone jumped, Lady flew off Tony's lap and darted underneath the table, her eyes locked on nothing in particular.

"Off, Please!" Tony yelled. The music stopped. Tony had the good grace to at least look sheepish, "Oops."

He slid to the ground, ignoring the angry protests as he put his full weight on both his knees. Holding out his hand Tony reached out and lightly scratched the slightly quivering dog. Gently he coaxed her out from underneath the coffee table and back up onto the couch. Beside him this time because as much as he enjoyed the warmth across his lap, she was still a German Shephard and she was_ heavy_.

Tony smiled fondly at her. When he noticed the silence Tony glanced up, he blinked surprised when the entire group of people in the room sat staring at him in surprise and amusement.

"What?"

Clint snickered, "Someone's in love. Looks like you have some competition Pepper."

Pepper ignored him, her face souring as the dog continued to lie on the couch. She turned back to her Blackberry, reading off the message from one of Tony's doctors. "Adam Baker is scheduled to get here at ten o'clock every Tuesday and Thursday. I expect you to be ready and decent every time Tony." She glared at him, he waved it off as he continued to inspect the paw sitting on his leg. Something wacked across his knuckles, he glanced up in surprise, Pepper looked at him.

"What? I'm paying attention."

"No, you're too busy playing with the dog Tony. Pay attention or I'm going to take it from you."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Well isn't this a beautiful little party."

Fury stood in front of them his hands on his hips, he glared across the room, his one eye inspecting each one and finally landing on the small furry object by Tony's leg.

"When did you get a dog Stark?"

Lady growled, her throat rumbling against Tony's leg. Fury stepped forward, Lady raised her head and barked. It wasn't very ferocious but it got the message across. Fury took a step back and Lady laid her head back down but continued to growl.

Tony beamed and turned to Pepper. "Oh yeah! She's a keeper."

*/*

So Fury's news had been somewhat anticlimactic. Actually all he had needed was Natasha and Clint for some super secret spy thing that none of the other's had been invited to.

Not that that would have mattered to Tony because he wasn't allowed out of the house without supervision.

So the rest of the motley gang spent the day lounging outside next to the pool deck – Tony sat in a pool chair several more feet away from the edge than the others – and watched as Tony threw a ball into the pool while Lady leapt through the air to retrieve it.

They spent the day that way until the sun was well below the horizon, Pepper ordered some late night pizzas and they all crashed in Tony's movie room with the thick padded chairs and Cinema size movie screen dominating one wall.

It had been a fun night, the best that Tony had had in a long time. He spent most of his time with one hand interlocked with Pepper's fingers and the other stroking the soft head of the young dog on his lap.

When Clint and Natasha returned several hours before dawn bruised and exhausted Pepper ordered everyone to bed. Tony couldn't help but smile as she watched the men all three times her size get up and shuffle up to their rooms.

Pepper crawled into bed with Tony that night, their positions copying that of earlier. Tony had almost fallen asleep when he felt something jump up onto the bed. A cold nose prodded the back of his neck, twisting slightly to turn his head Tony received a face full of hot dog breath. Tony reached over as far as he could with his right hand and patted the soft dog head by his ear. She gave a lick and turned a few circles and curled up against Tony's back.

Tony twisted back fully onto his right side, _Yes,_ he thought, _definitely a keeper_.

AVENGERS

The group settled into a routine. Pepper – who had been taking care of Stark Industries in Tony's absence – eventually had to return to work and that left Tony in the care of the five others, and the occasional Rhodey. Tony was rather annoyed with the whole lot of them as they continued to plan his whole day, even when and how long he got into the lab. That was something that Tony definitely did not enjoy, he went to the lab when an idea and inspiration hit him. Tony Stark didn't rely on a schedule for that sort of thing. But one attempt at entering the lab outside of Pepper and Bruce's predetermined schedule and Jarvis shut down all together. Tony had yet to fix that.

Tony was also forced into two hours of physical therapy every Tuesday and Thursday – with the occasional Wednesday – with some scrawny ass freckled Adam Baker straight out of college. And Tony just _loved_ screwing with the kid.

Tony's happiest moment was when Adam ran out of Tony's small gym screaming for an ambulance as Tony pretended to have a heart attack, because _yes_ Pepper had made him tell freckle boy about the Arc Reactor, with all non-disclosure papers signed.

Oddly Tony had been the only one who had found that funny.

Tony himself began to feel compelled to attend all of Steve's clichéd team building activities, some of which included taking walks along the beach. Tony drew the line there.

It was three weeks after Tony's breakdown – according to Clint – that Freckle Boy announced that Tony could switch out his two aluminum crutches for a single cane.

"Your leg is getting better Mr. Stark, and Doctor Chase is very optimistic, but your delay into physical therapy will have its consequences."

"How long will he need to use it?" Pepper was sitting next to him asking the questions as per usual. Tony wasn't really paying attention, because really he expected this, his luck this past month and-a-half had been shaky as is, still, he couldn't help but feel his heart quicken at Pepper's question.

Freckle Boy shook his head, "That would be a better question for Doctor Chase; however, based on the progress Mr. Stark has shown these past few weeks I would say a few months, and maybe only when he really needs it. Really that is quite impressive given the nature of Mr. Stark's injury." Tony still felt his heart drop.

"Will I still be able to use the suit?"

Freckly Boy blinked, Tony had not spoken throughout their meeting, preferring Pepper to handle the exhausting task of questioning.

"Uh, again, I would ask Doctor Chase. I'm not quite qualified for that."

Tony nodded before standing and holding out his hand, "Well, thanks for everything Freckle Boy. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again in the future." Freckle Boy took his hand surprised and shook it before quickly gathering his things and leaving.

Tony stood there in silence for a moment. Just letting the news soak in.

Pepper stood and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony turned to her, slightly surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wrong thing to say apparently because Pepper slapped him somewhat hard and glared at him, "What?"

"You did hear what he said Tony right?"

Tony nodded dumbly, "Yeah, kinda hard not to."

Pepper stared at him in disbelief, "And you're….okay with this? You? You're okay with walking around, with a _cane_?"

"Of course not. But I'm not exactly surprised either. He may be recommended by Doctor Chase himself because he's the best but he must suck at poker, because by the looks I was getting from him these past few weeks I thought I was going to lose my leg."

Pepper continued to stare at him, so Tony changed the subject, "When do you leave?" His eyes flicked to the pile of luggage sitting in a corner. Pepper was going to New York for a week, there was some paper work to be signed, benefits to attend, and some politicians to kiss ass to.

Pepper rubbed at her eyes, "One hour. Happy should be here any minute. Are you sure you're going to be alright."

Tony nodded, not answering. Because yes, he was going to be alright. It was only a week, and it was not like he was going to be alone, he had the team – who were being annoyingly clingy – and of course Lady. Plus there was Jarvis as well.

He was still having nightmares, but they were not as chokingly frightening as they had been. Not with Pepper by his side and the warm ball of fur warming his back. He was getting better with the whole not able to touch people thing, but then again that was with the people he had daily contact with, he hadn't actually been out in public for almost two months now. But he was working on it.

So yes, he was going to be alright. Or at least he hoped. He wasn't completely one hundred percent sure, but he was ninety-five point seven percent sure. And that was pretty sure. It was sure enough that he was going to put on a brave face for Pepper and let her go do her job, well his job, but her job all the same.

A throat was cleared and Tony's thoughts were interrupted. Happy stood by Pepper's luggage.

"I got the text Pepper." In his hand there was an aluminum cane. Tony made a face. The constant clack of the aluminum crutches had nearly driven him crazy. Click-clack, click-clack. He hated it.

Lucky for him and his accurate guess work Jarvis was downstairs working on something much more fashionable than the silver plastic looking thing in Happy's hand.

Tony limped over to him, "Thanks Happy, appreciate it." Grabbing the cane Tony practiced walking in circles before he came to a stop at Pepper's side.

Happy watched him for a minute before turning to Pepper, "Ready to go?" He grabbed Pepper's suitcase and extra bag. Tony reached down and grabbed the last bag that he knew contained her laptop and other essential electronics. Walking out behind them Tony placed the bag just inside the door on the backseat. He turned to Pepper before she got in.

She hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Call me if you need anything. Senator Stern be damned."

Tony smiled, thanked her and kissed her on the temple. She stepped back and cleared her throat.

"Um, just remember that Lady needs to take her meds every day at four. Don't let Bruce or Rhodey forget that she also needs to get her rabies shot on Thursday. And don't you forget that Jarvis has explicit orders from me that if you so much as step one toe out of line you are out of the lab until after I get back." Tony nodded, smiling at her ever increasing serious face. She paused again, "Please, call me Tony. If anything is wrong. I don't care if you're unable to sleep. Just call."

Tony hugged her to him again, bending his head so he could whisper in her ear, "I will Pep. Don't worry." He started to laugh.

Pepper leaned back to look into his eyes, "What?"

Tony shook his head, still laughing. "Nothing. I just keep thinking that this is some cliché scene from some Disney movie." Pepper smiled. Tony kissed her forehead, "I'll be fine Pepper. Bruce is here, Steve is here, and scary ass Natasha is here. I'll be okay."

"Alright. I'll call you when I land." She got into the backseat of the car and Tony closed it behind her.

His hand still resting on the car he turned to Happy who was watching him. "You going to be okay? I can always have Jimmy go with Pepper and I could stay here."

Tony shook his head, "No, I feel better with you there with her." Tony smiled, "Besides, I have enough babysitters."

Tony stood there, leaning on his cane, and watched them as they drove off. He continued to watch until they passed the security gate and continued down the drive.

Something wet touched his leg, looking down Tony realized that Lady was sitting next to him. "Hey there girl. You been out here this whole time?" Lady responded by scratching at her red and gold collar, her Ironman dog tags jangling. Jarvis truly did have a sense of humor.

Tony turned and headed back for the door, Lady taking the lead and reaching it first. She pawed at the door, waiting for it to open. Hmm, Tony could fix that.

He led her into the living room where he grabbed his discarded cell phone and she trotted over to her small dog bed in the corner of the room.

"Alright, you can come out now. I know you're there." Tony didn't bother to turn around as five people appeared one by one into the living room from various hiding places. His favorite was Clint's who had dropped from the ceiling air vent. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, "You know Jarvis probably doesn't appreciate that."

Clint shrugged before flopping down on the couch.

"So how did it go?" Tony rolled his eyes as Steve.

"You tell me since you heard the whole damn thing."

"We're just concerned Tony." Bruce said as he joined Clint on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. Annoyingly so."

"Come on Tony-" Tony waved his hand to stop Bruce from saying anything else.

"It's fine Banner." It's not but Tony wasn't going to say that. They already knew.

Tony twirled the cane in his hands between his fingers, watching Thor and Steve follow it around and around and around. Tony stopped the twirling, it was making him dizzy.

"Well," Tony coughed to clear his throat, "If that is all, it has been a very long day. I think I'm going to turn in early."

Steve looked out the window, "Its four o'clock Tony."

"Is it really? See what I mean, long day." Tony's attempt at the dramatic exit failed with the click-clack of the cane in his hand. He winced, definitely designing a new one.

But, he made it to his bedroom without anyone stopping him. The door closed behind him and Tony flopped to his back on the bed. He stayed there as the minutes ticked by.

He had suspected something like this was going to happen, even he wasn't that lucky when it came to exceeding expectations. But Tony could tell by the way everyone looked at him, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, even Happy. They had been expecting him to beat the odds, and to be able to walk properly again.

And it wasn't like he had nothing to look forward to. Granted it was a few months away, but Tony was sure that after those few months were gone the cane would become obsolete. At least that's what he hoped.

Something was pawing at his door. Lifting his head Tony stared over at it while the whining and scratching continued for several minutes before Tony got up and limped over to the door.

Lady came trotting in happily. Jumping up onto the bed and curling up on what usually was designated as Pepper's spot.

Tony shook his head, "Not even gone five minutes and you're trying to boot Pepper out. Well not gonna happen, go on scoot!" He pushed against her until she finally gave in and moved the side closest to the window. Sitting next to her Tony held out his hand, smiling when she nudged at it.

Head back against the headboard Tony listened to the silent house. There was a soft murmur of voices just outside his door, but he ignored that, preferring just to sit there in silence with nothing but a snoring dog to keep him company.

Yep, with nothing but a snoring dog.

*/*

"Lady come here."

Tony twirled in his rolling desk chair, watching as Lady continued to play with the ecstatic Butterfingers. He rolled his eyes when she positioned herself directly behind him, making sure to twist as Butterfingers tried to find her.

"Hey, Lady." The dog snapped her head up, tongue falling out of her mouth as she leaped around several boxes, Tony winced when a box of tools tumbled down to the ground after her tail caught it.

"There we go." Tony wrapped his left arm around her neck and curled his hand around so that he could pinch at a flab of skin at the base of her neck. "Prepare yourself, this might sting."

Tony held up the small metal object in his hand – looks almost like a small dart gun, Tony's mind supplied at the last minute – pressing the small trigger Tony's hold tightened around the dog as she gave a yelp and tried jumping away from him.

The rapid heartbeat flurried wildly against Tony's forearm. He rubbed at the sore injection spot, before he let the poor creature go. She slunk back to Butterfingers, shaking herself as she continued to try to alleviate herself of what Tony could only guess was the slight tingling sensation of the new tracker he had just implanted underneath her skin.

It was a simple enough design, he hadn't done anything different with this than with what was probably in any other tracker. Except he had built this, and his designs usually were, you know, better. That and with this Jarvis could track her within one inch of her location while also keeping track of all vital signs. Plus there was one more special feature that Tony had added.

Tony pushed off so that he could roll across the room, standing up he opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. Sitting himself on the bottom stair Tony had Jarvis open the comms into the workshop.

"Lady, come!" Again she whipped around and came trotting over to the door. When she was within the three foot radius Tony had set up in Jarvis' scanners the door to the workshop beeped – a picture of the dog coming up on the display screen – and swung open. Tony smiled, "Good girl! Look at that, you can open up the door all by yourself now."

And not just this door, but all the doors, including the bedroom, because Tony was getting _really _tired of getting up every night at Three A.M. to let her out to take a dump. He had ignored her once and that had not made Pepper happy at all.

Standing and sitting back up onto his rolling desk chair Tony shoved himself back over to his desk, "Jarvis, what is Lady of Iron's location?"

"Lady of Iron is in the bottom level of 5064 West East Highway, Malibu, California. Residence of Anthony Edward Stark."

Tony nodded before saying, "Jarvis run diagnostics to make sure that doesn't cause any health problems."

"Will do sir."

Finally finishing with that project Tony turned to his desk. An elegant red cane with a golden handle lay across it. The sweeping bend of the handle curved into a slight hump for a hand to rest easily and comfortably upon.

Reaching for the notch hidden on the outer edge of the handle Tony flicked it open and pressed the fingerprint sensitive button. There was a serious of clicks and whirs before up along the sides of the rod several panels opened for a full view of the inside.

Wires criss-crossed around beneath the surface with a glow that copied the Arc Reactors, it pulsed slightly when Tony jostled it with his hand. Tony poked a finger inside before taking a small screw driver and twisting at places here and there. Switching to a small pair of tweezers Tony carefully pulled a wire from a certain plug, half the cane went dark, but it brightened again when he switched another wire with it before plugging the whole thing back together again. Pressing the hidden button again Tony watched satisfied when the panels along the side closed, a soft hum coming from the cane.

He picked it up off the desk and brought it around to face him. Sitting in the joint of the handle and the rod of the cane sat a miniaturized _miniaturized _Arc Reactor. The reactor itself was just bigger than that of a dollar coin, the thickened portion of the handle joint accommodating for the bulkiness of the Arc Reactor.

Tony turned towards the far wall – a direction that had very few of his more valuable projects – and raised the cane by the handle. He frowned when he had to grab the middle of the rod with his other hand.

"Note the equilibrium is off, put that in the schematics for Mark II."

"Yes, sir."

Holding the cane up again Tony pressed his finger against the trigger just underneath the handle.

There was a whine and then a repulsor blast shot out from the end of the cane. The backwards force created sent Tony – still seated in the rolling chair – flying backwards. He didn't stop until he crashed into You, tumbling over into the small pile of boxes there.

Tony laughed as he disentangled himself from the pile of cardboard. He inspected the cane in his hand, laughing in satisfaction again when he found no sign of damage. Looking up Tony smiled when he saw You staring at him.

"Hey, give a man a hand would you?" Tony grabbed hold of the joint behind You's 'head' and hauled himself up. He gave You an inspection to make sure he hadn't been damaged – not that he thought he would have happened – and put his weight on the cane and walked for several minutes. Taking notes on the performance.

The absence of the click-clack was a relief. Which really was what he had been going for. The whole make the cane into an Ironman gun was just for fun. Plus Pepper had said he couldn't integrate _Jarvis_ into the cane, she had said nothing about powering it with an Arc Reactor. Still, he wasn't sure how happy she would be when she noticed the large chunk missing from his workshop wall.

AVENGERS

_The desert was choking him. The heat and sand making his skin sweaty and gritty. Tony swallowed past his dry throat and forcing himself to move on._

_He had to keep moving. Because if he stopped then they would catch him, and Yinsen would be dead for nothing._

_Yinsen._

_Just the thought of the now dead man made his heart ache and the reactor to burn. Tony shook his head, bringing his right arm up to squeeze at his injury to make himself forget._

_He had to keep moving._

_The sands were endless, stretching out as far as he could see. _

_He heard a noise behind him. Elation and relief coursing through him, surely that was help, someone to take him home. Maybe it was Rhodey, if anyone was going to take him from this hell he hoped it would be Rhodey, he would _prefer _it to be Rhodey. The sound of the vehicle pulling up behind him caused him to turn._

_Panic seized him. It was them, with their Stark guns and dirty hands. They were piling out of the trucks like ants. More and more coming. Tony turned and tried to run through the sands._

_It was no use. He had grown up in places like New York and Malibu. He had only run on the familiar hard surfaces of the concrete sidewalks. The men chasing him had no such aversion. They reached him and seized him, pulling him back to the cars several yards away. He was bundled into the back, his hands behind his back and face pressed against the floorboards._

_A laugh sounded above him, turning his head Tony found himself staring into the face of Baqi, he leaned forward so his breath passed across Tony's face._

"_I told you we do not make the same mistakes twice Mr. Stark."_

_And now they were back in the cave, and Tony was being held by two men. Looking up Tony started to struggle as a gun was raised, and pointed at Steve's head. A shot went off and Steve's face whipped to the side, half of it gone._

_No! It didn't happen like that. It didn't happen! Steve wasn't dead, Steve was alive!_

_But here he was, dead with no hope of being wrong. Not like last time._

_Tony screamed when he was grabbed again and flung around. He was in a different room, and he was standing in the middle of it, surrounded by dead bodies._

_Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor. Tony turned and fell to his knees with a sob. Dead Pepper, Rhodey and Happy lay before him._

_Tony tried crawling towards Pepper, just so he could hold her and will her back to life. But he was stopped, something tugging at his chest. Looking down Tony gave another cry to see the two wires connecting a glowing Arc Reactor to a car battery._

_No! It wasn't happening, it wasn't happening!_

"_I told you Mr. Stark." Baqi stood over him, hands on his hips, "We do not make the same mistake twice."_

_He reached down and pulled a glowing Arc Reactor – wires and all – out of Tony's chest._

_Tony couldn't move, he couldn't _breathe_! He reached out, trying to grab hold of something, anything. But he couldn't reach. He was slowly sliding away. From the room, the glowing reactor on the floor, and Pepper._

_He continued to fall, until he was surrounded by nothing._

_He still couldn't breathe._

"_You tried Tony. Tried to rid the world of weapons, and you gave it its best one ever. Your father would be proud!" Obadiah Stane stood over him, smirking as Tony lay there._

_He couldn't breathe._

"NO!"

Tony's body shot upright, his hands scrambling for purchase, clawing at the metal rimming his glowing reactor.

He stopped, his reactor. Slowly feeling the metal Tony felt his heart slow to a roughly normal state. He groaned as he tossed the blankets away from him and placed his bare feet on the ground, he leaned over so he could put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

_This_ was why he didn't want to sleep. At least with Pepper here she would have been able to calm him down enough to go back to sleep before he had fully woken. Without her he had no way of calming himself enough to even doze.

Grabbing the cane resting against the nightstand Tony hobbled his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He made his way towards the kitchen, listening to the silent house.

Fury had called upon them that afternoon. Some scary ass aliens were attacking New York – again – and he needed their help.

Tony – who had no choice but to stay behind – had to convince Bruce to go. Pepper was due back the next day around noon and he was sure Jarvis would have been able to keep him under control until then. He hadn't waited to see them off, having gone immediately down stairs where he had been working on the compressions of the Hot Rod.

So when Tony walked into the kitchen he didn't expect to see Steve fucking-Rogers sitting at the island sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Jesus _Christ_!" Tony hit the wall of the kitchen, his heart hammering against his ribs.

Steve looked at him wide eyed and slightly startled, "You alright Tony?"

Tony took a moment to catch his breath, "_No_, what the hell are you doing here?"

Steve looked down at the orange juice in his hand, "Drinking orange juice." He supplied.

"I can see that. What I mean is what are you doing here instead of on the other side of the country with the rest of the Brady Bunch?"

Steve crinkled his nose in confusion at the analogy. After a moment he decided he didn't care and answered, "Bruce suggested I stay behind. Fury was inclined to agree."

"Bullshit, the only thing Fury is inclined to do is leer at innocent people with his eye patch." Tony inspected Steve for a minute. "You pretended to be sick didn't you."

"What? No!"

"Admit it Rogers you pretended to have a tickle and you're playing hooky." Tony grinned at Steve's reddening face.

"No, Tony. Bruce said for me to stay behind to watch you. Natasha offered to take the reins for the time being. Fury didn't argue." Tony scowled.

"I don't need a babysitter. Pepper is going to be back tomorrow."

"Today."

Tony blinked, "What?"

"Today, it's One A.M. Tony."

"…oh."

Steve looked around, "Where's Lady?"

Tony blinked, "Uh, Jarvis what is Lady of Iron's location."

"Lady of Iron is currently traveling along the outer edge of the residence sir."

"What's she doing?"

"I would rather not say sir." Steve wrinkled his nose.

"Call her in would you." Jarvis didn't answer, and Tony turned back to Steve. He stood there for a minute, only somewhat realizing that this was the first time he was alone with someone without Pepper by his side for the first time in several weeks. "Um," Tony started awkwardly, "Well this was fun, but I'm just going to grab a cup of coffee. Maybe head down to the shop." Tony turned to the coffee maker, blinking when he realized it wasn't there. "What the hell happened to the coffee maker?"

Steve paused, a guilty look crossed his face, "Uh, Thor broke it." Tony stared at him waiting for him to explain, "He grabbed it when the coffee was still warm, so he threw the whole thing against the wall." Tony's eyes traveled to the wall that Steve had motioned to, if he squinted he was pretty sure he could still see the dark brown stain on the wall, but that just might be his exhausted imagination playing tricks on him.

"Great, swell, another thing to replace. You guys are going to be the death of me." Tony turned to leave. No coffee, super, this day was already promising to be a bad one.

"Tony wait!" Tony paused and turned back to Steve. He took in the dark shadows below his eyes and the ragged mop of hair on his head. For the first time since he had entered the kitchen Tony wondered what Steve was doing up.

"Why are you up? I know with your super soldier status you don't need to sleep, but one in the morning seems kinda early even for you."

Steve looked down into his cup muttering, "Couldn't sleep."

"Ah," Tony turned around fully and walked over to him. Raising his cane he rapped it on the counter by Steve's hand, Steve looked up, "You want to talk about it?" Steve quirked an eyebrow and started to silently laugh. "What?"

"You want to talk to me, but you won't let anyone talk to you. It's just ironic, that's all." Tony huffed, yes well he wasn't the one sitting at the kitchen counter drinking orange juice at one o'clock in the morning. Granted he had been about to go sulk downstairs in his lab with a cup of coffee, but he did that on a daily basis.

"Tell you what Tony," Tony turned back to Steve, "I'll talk to you if you talk to me."

Tony made a face, okay this conversation was definitely _not_ how he had planned it to go. So he shook his head, "No, I'm good. You look good too so I think I'm going to leave you to your sulking." He was almost halfway back to the door when Steve called out.

"I've been having nightmares," Tony froze, not turning around, "It's always the same. We're in the cave, you're all dead, you're eyes are open, and you're looking right at me." Tony felt that he wasn't talking about a group anymore, "Sometimes it's different. Your Arc Reactor has gone out, or you're attached to the battery again. Sometimes you're dead because you bled out from a gunshot wound to the leg." Tony turned around slowly, noticing that Steve's eyes were locked on the cane in Tony's hand. "But you're talking, always talking. Blaming me, for everything and how it was my job to get you all out unhurt, and how I failed."

Steve raised his eyes so that he looked into Tony's, "It's worse because it's true."

Tony stood there, looking into the anguished filled eyes of Captain America, realizing for the first time that he blamed himself for Tony's injury, "What? Steve, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is Tony, that bullet that crippled your leg was meant for me. I'm the one that it was aimed at and I'm the one who shifted it off course."

Tony shook his head, "Okay one, my leg isn't _crippled_, it's fine, and it's healing, just slowly. And two, how in the hell is a bullet in your brain better than a bullet in my leg." Steve didn't answer, "Come on Cap, tell me. How is you being dead better than me being '_crippled_' as you so put it. And thanks for the vote of confidence by the way, nice to know my team Captain thinks I won't make a full recovery."

"That's not what I meant Tony."

"Are you sure, because it sounded like it."

"Damn it Tony, this is not what this conversation is about."

Choosing to ignore the colorful word that just left the Boy Scout's mouth Tony pressed on, "Then what is it about. Because I'm confused."

"You're not talking to anyone. You're getting better, you're getting out and socializing more but you're not _talking_. You're bottling it all up again, we can tell. You brushed off being subjected to the use of a cane like it was no big deal. That's why Bruce didn't want you to be left alone tonight."

Tony found that he didn't have anything to say to that. So he instead chose to sit down at the island with Steve, reaching over he snatched Steve's glass and drained the rest of the juice inside. He set the glass back down in front of a disgruntled looking Steve, he would have preferred a scotch instead.

They sat in silence for several minutes, just listening to the silent hum of the house. Until, "I can't stand to be touched."

Steve blinked, he had been waiting for a declaration, but not this, "I already knew that Tony. But you're getting better, you let Thor hug you the other day remember."

Tony shook his head, "No, that's with you guys. I interact with you guys on a daily basis, I'm used to _you_. I almost chewed my damn lip off every time Freckle Boy came by." Tony shook his head, "I haven't left the house in weeks Cap."

Steve paused, "That's alright Tony."

Tony shook his head again, frustrated that Steve wasn't getting the idea, "You don't understand. Every time, _every_ time someone pats me, hugs me, or even grabs my hand, all I can see is the cave, with men grabbing me to hold me underwater, or to hold me down as they shot you in the head. It's _all _I can think about. I keep my cool with you guys because it's _you_. You saw Peppers' face when I ran away from her that day.

"It's not even just that, when I go to sleep at night the dreams always start the same, I'm in the desert and I've gotten away, but they find me and haul me back. I'm always going back and I can't get away. Sometimes I'm alone, and sometimes I'm not. Either way it always ends with everyone around me dead."

Tony sat there as Steve watched him, waiting to hear his reply, "Tony-" he was interrupted as Tony exploded up and out of his seat, leaving the cane behind.

"I thought you were _dead_ Cap! They carried me away from what I thought was your dead _body_." Tony had his back to Steve, his hands rising to fist in his hair, "I thought you were dead, and you know what I did with that? I gave up, I gave up fighting. I would have let them take me to hell because I didn't _care_ anymore. If Clint and Thor hadn't come and gotten me I would still be with them right now." Tony turned and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down so that he could lay his head on his bent knees. He sat like that for a minute, then he raised his head, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "When I woke up the second time, after they took out my Arc Reactor, I told myself that I would get everyone out this time, get you all out alive. So that we could come back and get yelled at by Fury, so we could get Agent Hill to run from the tower screaming, or even get Thor to play Mario Bros on the Wii, you weren't supposed to join Coulson, singing up there with the angels.

"But I thought you did. I thought I had lost someone who meant something to me, someone who actually gave a damn about my life. I thought they had taken something from me, again, and I thought the others would be next.

"And I was fine, at the hospital I was fine. I knew we were going to be okay, not because we were with S.H.E.I.L.D. but because we _safe_, we were together, and we were away from _them_. But then fucking Fury had a 'security leak' and then we _weren't_ safe." Tony paused running his hand through his hair and taking a shuddering breath, "I thought that when we got far enough away then I would feel better, that my heart would stop racing every time someone came through the door. But we're not. Someone is out there, biding their time, and it's driving me insane when he is going to take someone else from me."

Steve sat in stunned silence, his mouth slightly opened. Tony had unbent his legs and was sitting there with his head leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. He stood, and moved his way carefully over to Tony before he sat down next to him, copying his position.

"Tony," Steve started calmly, Tony tensed somewhat beside him but Steve plowed on, "I know you're going through a tough time right now." Steve stopped when Tony started to laugh.

"Spare me the homily Cap. I only take those from Pepper." Tony joked but he was grateful that Steve was here. He smiled at the Cap to show his appreciation, Steve smiled back.

Again they sat there for several minutes in silence, Tony nearly nodding back off to sleep when Jarvis spoke.

"Sir," Tony jerked awake with a quiet "I'm up Pepper.", he looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Steve poked him and pointed to the ceiling, Tony looked up.

"Yeah Jarvis?"

"Security box Alpha four-one is…." Jarvis' voice deepened and slunk away, not unlike the time when Tony walked in on Fury in his living room. Tony's heart quickened.

Without taking his eyes off of the kitchen doorway Tony spoke quietly to Steve, "Cap, I need you to get me my cane."

"What?"

"I need my cane, right now, go on." Alarmed at the growing fear in Tony's voice Steve quickly got up and grabbed Tony's discarded cane, giving a curse when he realized that his shield currently lay on his bed in his room. He handed the cane to Tony who quickly used that to haul himself up.

He flicked open the panel on the underside of the handle, allowing the repulsor trigger to be readily available.

"Tony what's going on?"

Tony turned to him, "You know how I just said I was getting tired of waiting."

"...Yeah."

"Well, I think that time is now." Right as he said that every light in the house went dark.

* * *

I have no idea if Tony Stark is allergic to dogs. But I'm going to say he is for the benefit of the story. And yes I know German Shephards - Sheppard? Shephard? I don't know the internet said one thing and spell check said another - don't have really short hair, but they are one of the most intelligent breed of dogs, they're extremely loyal, and they can be very overprotective. Sure beats my dog, she's the laziest, most unintelligent beagle I've ever seen. And they look bettern than Dalmatians, my first choice - nothing against Dalmatians, had one once, not a great choice for an in-town dog. Anyway, I would guess about two more chapters. Hurrah.


	11. Chapter 11

So I didn't realize how long it had taken me to write this chapter until today when I looked at the date. That's my bad. On an unrelated note I bought The Avengers on dvd yesterday! And it was good! Again! Still don't own.

* * *

The lights just went out."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"I mean it Tony, what is going on?" Steve reached out and tapped the small panel near the doorway. Nothing happened.

"The lights are out Cap, the light switch won't work when that happens."

"I _know_ that Tony!"

"Well then why did you try?"

"To piss you off!"

Tony turned to him, "Really? That doesn't sound like the practical thing to do at a time like this."

"And being a smart ass is?!"

"Fair point." Tony turned his attention back to the doorway. When he spoke again it was in a hushed tone, "Where's your shield Cap?"

"In my room."

Tony cursed, "What about your phone do you have that?"

"I hardly remember that I _have_ a cell phone, let alone remember to take it with me in the middle of the night. What about you?"

Tony looked down at himself, taking in the sweats and grungy white shirt he wore. "I didn't know we were going to be entertaining." He mumbled.

"It could be worse, at least you're _wearing_ clothes."

"Look who's being a smart ass now Rogers."

"I need my shield." Steve said changing the subject.

"Well I'm not stopping you." Tony gestured, indicating for Steve to go and retrieve it. Steve shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Tony."

Tony huffed, "I'm not exactly helpless Cap." He tapped the cane against the ground, Steve wrinkled his forehead in confusion

"What does that mean?" Right, Tony hadn't exactly informed anyone of the cane's extra features.

"Never mind, I'll be fine, just _go,_ quickly though."

Steve watched him for about half a second before he shook his head again, "No, either we go together or not at all. The last time we separated it didn't turn out so well for you, or me for that matter."

Tony scowled at the memory, "Fine," he reached out and snagged Steve's shirt sleeve and led him out of the kitchen. "We need to get your phone anyway, I don't trust you to know how to use the speed dial."

They moved quickly and silently through the dark house, Tony tense as they passed shadow after shadow. When they reached his room Steve went automatically for the bed, grabbing his shield in his hand with a grateful sigh. He turned to Tony, frowning when he threw the phone against the wall, a huff of frustration passing his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"No service. We can't contact anyone." Tony swallowed, his eyes wide as he took in the darkness around them.

_NO_! He was not going to freak out, not right now. Just take a deep breath and calm yourself…. nope, not working.

A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Tony turned his head, Steve was standing next to him, concern flitting across his blue irises.

"It's going to be alright Tony. Just stay calm."

"I am calm. I'm the picture of calm. I'm calmer than Hulk."

"Hulk's never calm."

"Are you sure? Because he seems to be pretty lethargic after all that smashing he does."

Steve shook his head and gently grabbed hold of Tony's shirt sleeve and forcing him to follow him out the door. When they reached Tony's bedroom he diverted Steve's path through the door, he shrugged out of Steve's grip and walked over to his nightstand and snatching up his phone. By the look on his face Steve guessed the phone had the similar problem to his. His guess was confirmed when it too was smashed against the far wall.

Tony turned back to Steve and huffed, "Alright, it's okay, we can handle this. Hopefully there is only one guy because I don't think we should push our luck with more."

He was rambling Steve realized, which was bad, because that meant he wasn't thinking logically, which was _really_ bad. Reaching out Steve placed a hand over Tony's mouth, ignoring the surprised and annoyed looked flashed in his direction.

"Tony, I need you to _stop_ talking for one minute."

Tony stared at him, but he nodded. Steve slowly lowered his hand, smiling when Tony snapped his mouth shut.

"Okay, good. Now, what room is the most secured?"

Tony was quiet for a moment, "Uh, the shop, I guess. But it won't matter because we can't get in without Jarvis."

"How strong is the glass?"

"What? Cap you can't smash your way into my workshop, we would have nothing between us and whoever the hell this is!"

Steve grabbed Tony's arm again – ignoring his yelp of surprise – and started to drag him back outside the room, "We'll push something in front of it. But we are not sitting here waiting for something to happen."

Steve drug Tony out into the hallway, not stopping when he rammed his toe into the door jam. They were just passing the last bedroom door when something slammed into Tony, tearing him away from Steve's grip.

Tony landed and skidded down the hallway – sucking in a breath as he landed on his leg – and his cane went skidding into the opposite direction away from him.

Steve didn't have time to go over and help him, something was slashing towards his head. He raised his shield and smiled in satisfaction when he heard the clang. Using his full force he shoved the person aside, sending them down the hallway towards the stairs. Catching his breath Steve turned to Tony who was using the wall to haul himself back up. He looked up and caught Steve's eye, then he opened his mouth to yell out a warning.

Jerking around Steve barely had time to duck and avoid his attacker. He wasn't quick enough because a stinging pain erupted down his left bicep. Backing up slightly Steve instinctively cupped his bleeding wound with the hand that held his shield, it was because of this that the attacker was able to swipe his legs out from underneath him. Steve landed heavily on the floor.

"Cap!" Steve craned his neck to see Tony trying to make his way towards him, but the shadow moved quickly towards Tony, punching him in the thigh right above his healing wound. Tony cried out and fell to the floor, he looked up into the intruders face, it was still in the shadows so he couldn't see it. That didn't mean he didn't see the knife in the man's hand, dripping small amounts of blood.

Not waiting to see what the man would do Tony turned over onto his hands and knees trying to get purchase on the slippery floor so he could reach his cane. He lunged for it when it was in arms distance, but something caught his foot, yanking him back, his hands clawed at the floor as he was dragged away. Tony was flipped to his back so that he was looking up at the glinting knife above him. Giving a cry of alarm Tony attempted to copy the shadow's move and tried to swipe his legs out from underneath, he received a kick to the leg again for his efforts.

Tony only had a moment to realize that the knife was sailing down towards his throat, he grabbed hold of a door jamb by his head and used that with the help of his bare feet to slide himself away. At the same time a red and white disk came soaring through the air, smashing into the shadow's back, causing him to cry out and fall to the floor.

Only taking a moment to catch his breath Tony quickly retrieved his cane, his leg burning in pain as he hauled himself back up and made his way back over to Steve.

Steve was breathing heavily as he grabbed his shield from the unconscious man. He looked up as Tony came over to him. "Come on," Steve said grabbed hold of Tony with the hand on his uninjured arm, "I didn't hit him that hard, he won't be out long." Tony nodded as they quickly made their way into the living room.

Quickly turned out to be not quickly enough because as they reached the top of the stairs to the shop a gunshot rang out, smashing into the glass of the water fall by their heads. Both men ducked as the dove away from the cracking glass, a second shot hit it and the entire thing came down, sending glass and water everywhere. Steve yanked Tony – who had been closest – further away from the flying shards of glass.

"You're one lousy shot you know that." Steve cringed, not the best time to aggravate a man with a gun.

"I prefer knives actually, they are so much more elegant, quieter too." The man's voice was sickly sweet, pleasure forming his tone. Tony and Steve both winced as they slowly made their way to what Tony realized was the open front door. A shot to the right of them quickly changed their course.

It wasn't until the third or fourth shot that missed the both of them by several feet that Tony realized the man was actually herding them around so that his back was to the door and they faced it. Forcing Steve to stop moving away from the flying bullets Tony shifted on his feet so that most of his weight was on his uninjured leg.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting to find Captain Rogers here. Not that I'm complaining, killing both Ironman and Captain America will help pad the resume." Tony shifted again on his feet, the man – whose eyes were still in the shadows – smiled, "That uncomfortable for you Stark." The man said indicating the leg that Tony was keeping bent and off the ground.

Tony swallowed, "Not as much as before."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable as I took yours and the good Captains life now would I." Tony's hand tightened on the cane, "I was rather pleased with the reaction you had towards my little note. It wasn't easy getting that information, you're conversations with the man had never been recorded, but I do have my ways."

Steve shifted on his feet, placing his body in front of Tony. The man chuckled.

"Must you hide behind your Captain Stark? It is so unbecoming of a man of your stature." He raised his gun, "Move Captain Rogers."

"No." Tony reached out and grabbed the shirtsleeve in front of his face.

"Come on Cap, move."

"No, Tony." Tony pursed his lips before taking a step to the right and out from behind Steve. "Tony!"

"Quiet Rogers." The man barked, his gun trained on Tony. "I'm sure Mr. Stark here doesn't wish to see a bullet enter your brain, again." Tony swallowed, his hand tightening yet again on the handle.

"I didn't have a bullet enter my brain the first time. You're all lousy shots!"

The gun turned towards Steve, "I said quiet Rogers!" He cocked the gun.

"No." Tony whispered, his hand tightening further around the handle of the cane, and nearly missed the small whine coming from within it. He realized too late what that meant. Both men looked down as Tony tried to lift the cane and aim it away from the ground beneath both Tony's and Steve's feet. He wasn't fast enough.

The repulsor shot had barely an inch of distance to go, exploding onto the floor and sending Steve, Tony, and even the man in front of them flying in opposite directions, the cane itself soaring away entirely.

Steve had the lucky fortune of landing off to the side of the couch, the floor and shield catching him. Tony, however, was sent careening into the newly purchased glass coffee table, it shattered underneath his weight.

He gasped when a sharp burning pain erupted in his back, just below his right shoulder, he reached behind him with shaking hands, gasping when his fingers brushed against a shard of glass protruding a quarter of an inch out of his shoulder. Tony laid there on his side in the glass, feeling the pricks of the smaller shards cutting and poking into his right arm. Placing his palm on the ground – wincing when more glass dug into it – he pushed himself up into a half sitting position, trying to avoid the larger shards surrounding him. Looking over to Steve Tony was relieved to see him getting up, shaking his head.

Steve noticed Tony, his eyes widening when he saw what Tony was lying in. "Tony!" he cried out, his shield dropping to his side as he started to approach him. The shot and blossoming color of blood on his night shirt stopped him dead.

"No!" Tony watched wide eyed as Steve looked down at his chest, his face crunching in confusion as he realized what had just happened. His body jerked when a second shot hit him in the shoulder, sending him to the floor, his head smacking against the hard linoleum. Tony didn't hesitate as he placed both his palms on the ground – ignoring the pain that elicited – and pushed himself up partway to his feet. His feet slipped in the glass causing him to fall back down, but only to be caught by a hand at the back of his collar. He gagged when his air supply was cut off momentarily.

An arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him flush against the body of the man behind him, forcing Tony to grab hold of the arm to keep himself upright. Warm breath passed his ear, causing him to shudder, but Tony quickly blocked that out as he watched wide eyed as Steve continued to lie on the floor, groaning as his eyes scrunched closed as he fought the pain and impending unconsciousness.

The arm not holding Tony rose, the gun aiming for Steve again, the warm breath was back on his ear, "How does it feel Stark. After all this time, after you had just started to feel safe, I'm about take two important things from you, your life, and your precious Captain."

Tony swallowed back the flash of panic before responding, "Do you mind moving your head a bit, your rancid breath is fucking annoying." The man's left hand momentarily let go of Tony and then pushed its fingers into the still heeling scar tissue on Tony's leg. Tony gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, the pain shooting down towards his ankle. His leg gave out, shaking as it was no longer able to hold his weight.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Steve. He was shifting, trying to force himself up, but he was twisting his upper body while using his bleeding left arm for support, the pain caused by the movement and pressure sent him falling back onto the floor. Steve let out a shudder as his eyes finally started to glaze from pain. "Come on Cap, don't do this to me." Tony said, his voice barely carrying over to the struggling man on the floor, "Not again." Tony added in a whisper.

"Well, I have had about enough of this." The gun cocked again, its barrel aiming for the prone body on the floor.

"No!" Tony yelled again, struggling weakly against the arm around him.

A shot sounded, but it went wide as something slammed into the two men, dislodging Tony and eliciting a cry of pain from the other. Tony turned from his position on the floor, staring in utter disbelief as he watched Lady snap her jaw over the forearm that held the gun.

She jerked her head, shaking it back and forth as she growled and sunk her teeth lower into the raving man's limb. Something snapped.

"Fuck!" The man cursed trying to get the dog off of him as he slipped and fell to the floor, Lady still attached. She held on valiantly, snarling and growling as the man tried hitting her with his fist. Lady had grown over the near month of being in Tony's ownership, but she still wasn't fully grown, so she didn't posses the strength to keep up the attack. Tony only took a moment to register Lady being shoved away as she shook herself, she snapped at the arm flying towards her, dodging an incoming blow of the gun, her reaction caused the gun to fall from the man's hand and skid across the floor.

Tony watched it, knowing the man was too distracted at the moment to pay him any mind. But the gun was on the other side of the room, and Tony could see his cane sitting only several feet away from him. He braced himself to stand, but he stopped when he heard a yelp.

"No!" Lady was on her side, a knife sticking from her back left leg. A squelch sounded as the knife was removed, the blade was wiped against the fur on her shoulder. Tony glared at the man who turned to look at him.

His right arm was pressed against his chest, bleeding and crooked. But that didn't stop the man from expertly twirling the knife in his left hand, smiling as he did so. Tony glanced over at Steve, hoping that the man had somehow remained conscious within the past three minutes. Nope. Not that Tony could blame him, there was an alarmingly large amount of blood pooling beneath him. A foot to the gut reminded Tony of what was happening.

He rolled to avoid the second kick, his movements leading him closer to the cane. Tony wasn't expecting the kick to his leg – again – causing him to cry out, he clutched at it briefly. He sucked in a breath, he was _really_ getting tired of the man's repetitive abuse to his already abused leg. The man chuckled above him, Tony looked up, just in time to roll away yet again from a glinting knife, still ever closer to the precious, life saving cane.

The hand closing around his forearm wasn't much of a surprise, being hauled up though was. A wave of dizziness rolled through him, causing him to double over, right into the coming knee, his nose bursting blood as the kneecap made contact. He slid to the floor, groaning in pain. But he was next to the cane now, he had reached his goal. Tony slowly reached out with his hand, but he wasn't expecting the next kick aimed at his chest. He rolled to avoid it, realizing too late that rolling backwards was _not _a good idea, Tony flailed his arms as he started tipping over the top of the stairs. His hand curled around the gold handle just as his center of gravity reached the edge.

The tumble down was long and painful, he tucked his head beneath his arms to protect his neck, and it was a surprise when Tony heard rather than felt the bone in his right leg snap. He landed heavily at the bottom, automatically curling in on himself, tears leaking as new pains assaulted his body right along with old. He only just managed to catch his breath right as a figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

Not wasting time Tony rolled quickly and painfully to his back, the cane held in both his hands as he pressed the trigger. He was almost disappointed when the man above him dove aside just in time. But Tony didn't wait, he pushed himself up against the wall painfully and aimed at the door to his shop, closing his eyes as the glass shattered and rained down on him.

Tony started to drag himself through the door – wincing when yet again he slid his body over sharp shards of glass – using only his arms as both his legs now were useless. He felt a wave of relief when he saw that Butterfingers, You, and Dummy turn to greet him, still online. Not that he was surprised, they didn't work on the same system as Jarvis.

Butterfingers rolled over to him, Tony patted him, "Hey," he said softly, exhausted, "I need you to flip the manual override. Please." You rolled up next to Butterfingers, followed by Dummy, Please Butterfingers." Something in Tony's tone must have registered in the AI's circuitry because he quickly rolled – faster than Tony had ever seen him move – over to the paneled door that he had refused to open for Tony all those weeks ago. The bot opened the door and clumsily flipped the switch.

"Alright," Tony called from his position in between You and Dummy, "Now I need you to hit the green and red button." Glass crunched behind Tony, he froze.

Tony saw the knife first as he turned, the sight of blood still streaked across the silver caused a wave of nausea to roll through his gut. Grabbing hold of Dummy Tony straightened himself up as he held the cane that was beside him firmly in his hand.

"You are proving to be a very hard man to kill Mr. Stark."

"So I've been told," Tony replied, his voice rasping in his throat.

"It is a shame that you couldn't have met my employer. It was his original plan you know. Those idiots were only supposed to take you, and then deliver you to him. But I guess we should have realized that they do not take well to following orders. So here we are, you're not worth the time now." The man continued to step forward, forcing Tony to continually drag himself painfully away. "Still, it is a shame."

"Why don't you just give me a name and I could make a call."

"No, I think the novelty of killing you himself has dwindled in pleasure for him."

Tony sucked in a breath when the man took another step closer to him, his knife rising. There was a whir, and then the man's hand was incased by rubber tipped fingers, both men looked confused as Dummy tightened his fingers around the struggling hand, You rolled up and caught hold of the knife still in the man's hand. It was extracted easily. Then, in what only Tony would recognize as faked clumsiness, You dropped the knife on the ground and rolled over it, snapping it in half as his full weight was pressed against it. Tony laughed. The man growled.

Something beeped behind them. Tony craned his neck, smiling when he saw that Butterfingers had followed his order and pressed the two buttons underneath the switch, he didn't need Tony to tell him to flip the manual override back off.

There was a flicker as the lights in the workshop came back on, a soft whir as the mechanics in Tony's shop started up again.

"What?"

Tony glanced at the man still standing there with his hand held by Dummy, "What, you think I'm stupid enough to put up easily accessible control boxes outside of my home without one inside. Jarvis?"

"I am back online sir."

"Good, call Fury, and Rhodey. And what the hell call the police too."

"Already done, sir. Might I also say that your team is currently en route."

The man growled as he yanked his hand from Dummy, Tony quickly grabbed his cane holding it tightly in his hand as his other tried dragging him away, ignoring the throb that pulsed up through his broken leg and the agonizing shriek from his still impaled shoulder. The foot that came down on his snapped tibia caused Tony to scream. A hand grabbed his throat. Squeezing his throat and lifting him partially up.

Tony clawed at the hand, desperately trying to suck in a breath. It wasn't working, the hand was getting tighter and Tony's vision was getting darker. He flicked his eyes to the left, managing to catch a glimpse of the man's injured arm still tucked protectively against his chest. Tony shot out a hand, grabbing over the bleeding wound and squeezing. With a gasp and cry of pain the hand holding Tony's throat reflexively let go, dropping him to the floor.

The fiery pain of his shoulder did nothing to stop him from trying to scoot away from the man, his hands pawing the floor blindly beside him in search of a weapon. His right hand closed around something.

He didn't have a chance to see what it was before the hand was back around his throat, squeezing and lifting him partially up again.

The man leaned his head closer to him, his body following, "Have a safe trip to Hell Stark."

"Ughh-uhh"

The man smirked at Tony's attempt to speak, "What was that?"

Tony felt the hand loosen minutely, allowing him to speak, so he did, "You….first." The man looked confused before his eyes bulged, looking down as Tony wrenched the partial steel blade still attached to the hilt from his ribs.

He was dropped to the floor, watching as the man above him pressed his hand to the bleeding wound, his breath coming in rattles. Tony started backing up when the man took a step closer to him, he didn't hesitate when he snatched the red and gold cane from the floor, aimed, and fired.

The repulsor shot hit the man squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards, leaving the smell of burnt clothes and skin behind.

Tony sat in stunned silence before chucking the cane across the room. When the smell of smoldering flesh assaulted him he rolled to his side, emptying out everything that had not finished digesting. His throat burned, both from the stomach acid and the bruising crush of hands. It hurt to swallow, to _breathe_.

Rubbing at his throat Tony glanced over at the smoldering body ten feet away, he looked away, his gaze instead taking in his right leg. He almost repeated his reunion with his breakfast when he noticed the pooling blood and the bulge of his sweats were the bone had broken the skin. Tony let himself fall back to the floor, moaning in pain as the past hour came crashing down on him.

He continued to lie in his growing pool of his own blood – it was small so he wasn't too worried – until Dummy rolled up next to him, gently nudging him. Moaning Tony gently tried to push the bot away, which only succeeded in increasing the pain level.

But Dummy had a point. There was currently a bleeding dog and a dying Captain up in his living room.

"Jarvis?" Tony gasped as he pushed his torso up off the floor, wincing when he noticed the bloody handprints his bleeding hand left, "I need the elevator."

The elevator was twenty feet away with a dead burnt body in-between. Tony swallowed and grabbed hold of Dummy, "Hey buddy, mind lending me a hand?" Dummy chirped quietly before slowly rolling – pulling Tony along with him – past the body on the floor – Tony closed his eyes and looked away – and to the elevator that sat open and waiting.

The trip, however slow, was painful, despite how Dummy carefully maneuvered around the objects blocking their paths. Tony was sweating and breathing heavily by the time they got there. He let go of Dummy, while standing Tony could easily fit him and the bot in the elevator, but he doubted that with him sprawled along the floor it would leave very little room for the robot. So Tony pulled himself into the stainless steel elevator, groaning when his leg caught against something.

"Jarvis, take me up." Tony didn't have the strength to prop himself up against the wall of the elevator, choosing instead to lay there as he inspected his body by the wiggle of several body parts. His conclusion; it fucking hurt _everywhere_.

The elevator dinged and opened up into the small hallway that led to the living room. Tony sat on the floor of the elevator trying to will himself to get up and go forward, to get to Steve, to make sure he was still alive. Because he couldn't handle losing him again, he couldn't handle losing anyone else he cared about.

But his eyes were closing, and he couldn't force himself up. And it felt so _good_ to not think, to not move, and to not breathe. So Tony lay there, with his head pillowed on his hands, and his limbs throbbing in rhythm with his heart.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is on his way. Doctor Banner would also like you to know that they are almost here."

Tony grunted, but the mention of Bruce and Rhodey spurred him into action. Slowly pulling himself up Tony bit his lip as he used his left leg to help propel his way out of the elevator and down the hall. It was slow going, he had to stop several times to catch his breath, but he eventually reached the dimmed room.

He passed Lady first, she was alright. The wound was superficial, and the bleeding had stopped. But she still lay there, only giving the effort of flopping her tail once to show her pleasure at seeing Tony. He patted her head before he gently hugged her upper body to his and slowly dragged both himself and her over to the bleeding man on the floor.

Tony stopped with a gasp, his back against the couch with Lady's head against his thigh. His left hand ghosted across Steve's neck, feeling for the steady thrum of blood. He nearly panicked when his shaking fingers couldn't find one, his heart beating wildly as his hand pressed slightly harder into Steve's neck. The action elicited a groan from the man. Tony let his hand fall, relief coursing through him.

"T'ny?" Steve groaned.

Tony patted him weakly on the shoulder, not having the energy to speak. He should stop the bleeding, yeah, that's what he should do, the Cap was bleeding, he should stop the bleed…

AVENGERS

It was odd having the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicopter drop them in Tony's front lawn. There was a helipad somewhere, but Natasha wasn't waiting.

They had been on their way back, a little under an hour till they reached Malibu, when a slightly panicked Jarvis contacted them and told them that he had lost connection to the house. At first Bruce had thought this was some sort of joke Tony was making, because Bruce was certain that if the Malibu house was down then Jarvis would be down.

"There are seven security boxes surrounding Mr. Stark's residence," Jarvis explained, "there are a total of eight. The only one that can fully override my systems is the one that Mr. Stark installed inside his home. The other's only control parts of my functions. Security box Alpha four-one's primary function is the security within the house, not my outward communications. According to security protocol nine dash seven-eight I am to contact Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and the closest member of the Avengers' team."

The group of four had remained silent, not quite sure how to take Jarvis' news.

Jarvis had made a noise that sounded oddly like a huff of impatience, "That means," Jarvis snapped, "That someone has broken through Mr. Stark's security system and has infiltrated Mr. Stark's home."

_That_ had sent them into some form of controlled action. Natasha had ripped the pilot out of his seat taking control while Clint repeated the action with the copilot, they were quickly forgotten. Bruce sat himself down while he began interrogating Jarvis from the headset what was happening.

"I am unable to determine if anyone is hurt at the moment, but by the brief body scans I got of the intruder before I was cut off suggests that there is both a gun and knife on his person."

"Why both?"

Bruce didn't know he had spoken out loud until he heard Natasha's voice through the speaker of the headset, "It means that he's expecting a fight. That could be a good or bad thing."

"Why, would that be bad?"

"Because that means that Tony or Steve could be seriously hurt."

"Or they could be dead." Clint said from her side, "I choose seriously hurt over dead. You can't heal dead people."

"Would not our Captain be able to handle a single man, even with the Man of Iron's injury?" Everyone jumped at Thor's booming voice over the speakers. Bruce looked towards him, not at all surprised to see that he was nearly swallowing the mike for the headset. He still didn't have a knack for the communicator comms that Tony had designed either.

"Yeah, Cap with his super soldier-ness. I doubt a gun or a knife could take the man down." Clint said as he half turned to Bruce for confirmation.

Bruce shook his head, "I don't know. The serum makes Steve near invincible, but a bullet can still penetrate his skin, we know that. If a near miss of a bullet to the head renders him unconscious then I think several bullets or a stab wound to the side can cause some serious damage." Bruce looked at Clint's doubtful face, "He may be a genetically enhanced soldier Clint, but he is still human. There is only so much the human body can take."

"Jarvis have you contacted Pepper or Rhodes yet?" Natasha said from her spot in the pilot's seat.

"I have been unable to reach either Agent Romanoff. Miss Potts' cell phone is currently off and Colonel Rhodes has yet to pick up his."

"Keep trying."

They sat there in the growing silence, Bruce taking deep breathes every few minutes to calm his racing heart. He nearly flew out of his skin when Natasha spoke up.

"Call for you Banner."

"Huh?" He didn't get to wait for an explanation before a hysteric Pepper started screaming in his ear.

"Bruce! I just got the call from Jarvis! Where are you, he says that his-" Bruce cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I know Pepper. We're nearly there, alright we'll get there." Pepper didn't seem to hear him.

"My phone must have died during the night, I only just now plugged it in!"

"Pepper, hey Pepper." Bruce waited for her to register his calls for her to calm down, when she did Bruce spoke calmly, "We're on our way right now Pepper, we're-" Bruce glanced towards Natasha, "Twenty minutes!" she screamed over her shoulder, "Twenty minutes away. Alright it's going to be okay, Steve's with him."

Pepper was silent for a moment before she took in a watery breath, "I'm going to try Rhodey. Jarvis says he couldn't get a hold of him." She was back to her no nonsense self, Bruce smiled.

"Good. It's going to be okay Pepper, I promise."

"'kay," Pepper whispered before she hung up.

Bruce turned to Clint, who was looking back at him, his eyes wide and unblinking. "How far now Nat?" He said turning back.

"Only two minutes less than last time you asked." She snapped, her hands tight on the steering column.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped by Jarvis, "I am back online."

They all started firing off questions at once, Jarvis had no hope of answering any of them. An ear shrilling noise cut them all off.

"Thank you." Bruce raised an eyebrow at the Tony Stark like tone in his voice, "Doctor Banner, both Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers are injured."

Bruce chewed his lips, "Can you tell me their injuries?" His fingers and knee jumped agitated as he continued to keep himself calm.

"Captain Rogers has two gunshot wounds to the chest, he does not seem to be having any trouble breathing, and a stab wound to his left arm, he has also acquired a concussion. He is at the moment unconscious."

"Alright, that's okay, we can work with that. What about Tony?"

Jarvis was silent for a moment, "Mr. Stark is currently under duress."

"_How_ under duress?"

"It would be in your best interest to get back as quickly as possible."

"No problem." Natasha spoke from the front, pushing the throttle down. The remainder of their fifteen minute trip took less than ten.

They scrambled out of the still running helicopter, leaving the discarded pilot to scramble for the controls. Bruce hit the grass and took off in a sprint, quickly followed – and passed – by Clint and Natasha. The distant red and blue flashing lights at the bottom of the drive barely distracting him from his goal.

The door was open when they reached it. Bruce pushed passed Natasha and Clint as he forced his way into the living room. He haulted to a stop when he saw the state of the room.

Water was everywhere, Tony's water fall was spraying water everywhere, its glass back drop now lying in heaps on the floor. The shattered coffee table was next to catch his attention, the blood streaked across the glass causing him to shudder.

But it was the trail of blood leading from the hallway to the two – or three depending on how you looked at it – prone bodies on the floor that caused Bruce to cry out in alarm.

Tony sat propped against the couch, slightly sagging as his head lolled against his chest, hiding most of the blood that had drained from his nose. One arm was supporting the bloody injured dog almost fully in his lap, and the other resting on the unconscious man beside him, his fingers lying on the joint of Steve's neck.

Clint knelt beside Steve as Bruce knelt in front of Tony, checking his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the constant drum of a pulse. Bruce put a hand on Tony's right shoulder, ready to give him a careful shake to wake him. When Tony groaned in pain at the contact Bruce quickly lifted his hand away, his eyes widened when he saw the layer of blood now coating his fingertips.

"Cap's alive." Bruce heard Clint say from beside him, he nodded before he turned back to Tony and carefully lifted Tony's head.

"Tony. Come one Tony, open your eyes." Bruce waited as Tony's eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

"Bruce, s'that you?" Tony's voice was rasping, and he winced in pain as he spoke.

"Yeah, Tony it's me." Bruce replied as he catalogued all of Tony's injuries that he could see.

"Steve's down, s'not good."

"No Tony no, that's not good but he's going to be okay." Tony gave a week nod his eyes closing as his head started to fall again. "No, no, Tony I need you to stay awake. I need you to tell me who did this. Where is he?" Tony mumbled something, still not opening his eyes, "What Tony, I didn't catch that."

"He's down stairs with Dummy. " Tony looked up at Bruce, his eyes wide with pain and fear, "I didn't have a choice Bruce. He didn't give me a choice. I didn't want to, I swear." His voice – still weak and painful – sounded like a small child, Bruce nodded though.

"I know Tony."

"What's he saying?" Bruce looked over to Natasha who was standing tense and eyeing the shadows of the room.

"I think Tony killed him," Tony made a painful noise beside him, "try downstairs." Natasha nodded before turning on her heal and heading down the stairs. Bruce looked back at Tony who was flicking his glazed eyes back and forth between Bruce and the departing Russian. Bruce sighed, he could see the potential guilt building within Tony. While with the Ironman suit he had killed plenty of men, and aliens for that matter, it was always with the suit and it was always necessary, but it was _always_ within the suit. _Never_ face to face. And despite Tony's cocky attitude during and after the battles, taking someone's life had never been easy. For any of them.

Bruce touched Tony's cheek causing him to jerk, "Tony, can you tell me where you're injured?" He gave a quick glance to Clint who was working on stopping the blood flow from Steve's wounds, he quickly switched his attention back when Tony began to speak.

"Broke m'leg, fell down the stairs." Bruce looked back, anger briefly flashing when he saw the smear of blood over by the staircase, he quickly squashed his rise in emotions, choosing instead to distract himself by inspecting Tony's leg.

As he was lightly pulling up the bloodied sweat leg to inspect the compound fracture he gently asked, "What happened to your shoulder?" The patch of red had spread to the top curve of Tony's shoulder, allowing a peak of red to be seen.

"Flew 'nto the coffee table."

That explained the shattered remains of the new furniture set. He opened his mouth to reply, partly to satisfy his own curiosity and another to keep Tony awake, but he was interrupted as a flood of people came barreling into the room.

Rhodey was in the lead, as he was the only one who could have let the group of officers in – Jarvis was refusing all entry now – and he was flanked by an imposing figure of Nick Fury and an unsettled group of the Malibu Police Department.

"Tony!" Rhodey flew to Bruce's side next to Tony, gently taking in his friend's appearance.

Fury showed a little more decorum and snapped his eyes around the room, taking in the two injured men, "Barton!" he snapped, one officer jumped hand on his gun, "Report. How the hell did this happen?"

Clint opened his mouth but Tony spoke up, his words slurring, "Shadow man cut Jarvis, n'shot Steve. Bruce, you have t' help Steve."

"It's alright Tony, they're helping him." That was Rhodey, Tony lazily rolled his eyes towards him before they stuttered closed and he gave a weak nod.

"So what the hell happened to 'I have the finest security'?" Fury demanded, ignoring the glares sent in his direction as he sidestepped the pairs of paramedics that came hustling into the room. "I'm having an odd sense of déjà vu right now, add some sand and we might as well be back in Afghanistan." Tony jerked his eyes widening as he flicked his gaze across the room, if only to reassure himself that they were indeed in his destroyed living room. "I'm still waiting for an explanation? Who the hell is responsible?"

"It won't matter Director." Fury spun around at Natasha's voice as she came up the stairs, Tony's cane in her hand, "_he_ has been dealt with." She held up the cane, "With this."

"Are you telling me Stark killed a man with a stick?" Fury said, raising his eyebrows skeptically to the object in Natasha's hand.

"s'not a stick." Tony's weak protest floated up, "it's m'very own repulsor cane."

Fury looked between Tony and the cane, "What the hell does that mean?"

Natasha was eyeing the cane in her hand, after a moment of decision she raised the end and aimed it for one of the floor to ceiling windows along the wall. There was a whine followed by several shouts and curses when the window shattered.

Tony looked over his shoulder slightly disgruntled as a paramedic splinted his leg, "Why d'you do that? Told you what it was, you didn't need to break something."

"Mr. Stark." Tony switched his wavery gaze to the paramedic, "I need you to lean forward so I can take a look at your shoulder."

It took Tony several seconds to comprehend what the man had said, he opened his mouth to say something, but it was at that moment that two other paramedics loaded a groaning Steve into a stretcher. They raised up the collapsible legs and started wheeling him away. Tony immediately started to struggle underneath the hands holding him to the ground, not hearing the jumbles of protests.

"Mr. Stark, you need to stay still."

"Tony, don't get up, stay down!"

"Where you going with Steve?" Tony looked up at Bruce, "They can't take Steve Bruce, he needs to stay here."

"They're taking him somewhere to get help. Steve's bleeding Tony," Bruce said to Tony's unhappy expression, "they're going to stop the bleeding."

"I'll go with him Tony." Tony swiveled his head in Clint's direction, nodding drunkenly as he recognized the voice.

"Don' le' him outta your sight." Tony mumbled as he slumped back his hand curling into the furry head still residing in his lap.

The paramedic beside him sighed before gently pulling Tony forward into a half embrace, ignoring Tony's indignant noise, and took a look at his wounded shoulder. The paramedic huffed.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"He's got a piece of glass stuck in his shoulder, I don't know how big or deep it is so I'm gonna leave it in and let the surgeon take it out." He reached into the medical bag beside him and pulled out a wad of gauze and carefully wrapping the white linen around the still protruding glass.

Tony looked up suddenly, his eyes landing on Bruce, "Hey Bruce, I'm a square."

"…what?"

"I'm a square. I got ouchies on both shoulders and legs!" Tony sounded far to amused by that.

"I would prefer if you didn't have any injuries Tony. If this keeps up I'm gonna have Jarvis lock you out of the lab indefinitely." Bruce said as he flicked his eyes up from his work on Lady's leg, wrapping it up to keep it clean.

"Can't, Jarvis is loyal to me. Tell 'em J." Tony grimaced when he shifted in his spot, his eyes trailing the stretcher that the paramedics were wheeling towards him.

"My primary function is taking care of Mr. Stark, however if that calls for keeping him out of the workshop for his own health then it can be done." The paramedics looked at the ceiling wearily.

Tony glared up at it, pointing, "Pepper's corrupted you."

"Whatever makes you feel better sir."

"Mr. Stark sir, we need to get you to the hospital." Tony swiveled his gaze to them, his lip curling in distaste when he comprehended what had been said. He shook his head.

"No, I don't do hospitals. Not cool."

"You're going Tony." Rhodey said as he placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony tried shrugging him off but was unsuccessful. With the paramedics help, and Tony's weak protests they were able to lay him down awkwardly on the stretcher, partially propped on his left shoulder to keep him off his right. They started rolling him away when he flung his arms out.

"Wait!" he shrieked.

"What?" Bruce said, his heart racing close to the side of dangerous.

"Lady, she's hurt, she needs help." Bruce sighed.

"Who's Lady?" one paramedic asked.

"Tha's m'dog. Don' mess with her, she's vicious." His eyes were starting to droop.

"She will be alright Man of Iron, she will not leave my sight." Thor spoke from the corner of the room he had placed himself and had remained oddly silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"You got to fix her Bruce." Bruce looked over at Tony as he grabbed his shirtsleeve. He shook his head.

"I'm not a vet Tony."

"It isn't that bad Bruce."

"I wrapped the wound Tony, she'll be fine, I'll have Pepper call that unseemly high paid doctor alright?"

Tony mumbled something before nodding, his eyes still closed. The paramedics wheeled him out, Rhodey following close behind.

It was silent for a minute, the ocean breeze coming through the shattered window. Bruce looked over to Natasha who looked back, she still held the cane in her hand, her hand tightening around it when she observed the red stains and broken furniture again.

"Where's the body?" Natasha looked up at Fury, her eyes slightly narrowing before she answered.

"Downstairs in the shop. It's being 'guarded' by Stark's three bots." She shifted on her feet, looking uneasy for once in her life.

"How bad?" Bruce asked.

"Looks like half his skin is melted off."

Bruce bit his lip. He had seen the damage caused by Tony's repulsors before, but that had always been with the non-human entities, and if they had been human they had layers of protection that kept the damage done to their bodies to a minimum. To have a point blank range shot directly on human skin, Bruce could imagine why the usual cool Russian spy looked ready to reunite with her breakfast.

"Well, let's go take a look. We're going to need to get clean-up in here." Fury said as he twisted on his heel and sidestepped past puddles of water, Natasha followed him, if hesitantly.

Bruce looked over at Thor who had meandered his way to the dog who was now sitting partially up, her upper body supported by Thor's massive hands.

"I'm going to go with them." Thor only nodded as he gently soothed the quacking dog.

Glass was evil, was the first thought that popped into Bruce's mind when he saw the shattered door. He was getting really sick of seeing shards of glass with streaks of blood. Tony's blood. He didn't care what Tony said, the moment Pepper got back he was having her replace any breakable items with plastic.

These happy thoughts however were driven from his mind when the rank stench of burnt flesh reached his nostrils, a hand automatically reached to cover both his mouth and his nose. Then he saw the body.

He nearly lost his lunch – or dinner, he really wasn't sure what his last meal was – when he saw the red meat of fleshless muscles peeking out from behind burnt and melted fabric. Bruce looked away, he had seen enough.

"Well, looks like Stark really did a number on this guy." Bruce glared at Fury, that was the understatement of the century.

Dummy came rolling up next to Bruce, nudging him beeping. Unlike Tony, Bruce had never actually learned the 'language of the bots' so he looked towards the ceiling and asked Jarvis.

"He is worried about Mr. Stark sir."

"Oh, uh, he's going to be alright Dummy, promise." Bruce awkwardly patted the bot on the head as it creened out sorrowful noises, You and Butterfingers were soon to mimic Dummy.

Fury gave an odd look at the three bots before he turned back to Natasha, "I'm assigning a detail to both Rogers' and Starks' rooms, they don't leave a S.H.E.I.L.D. agents sight for any moment of the day. I'll also be arranging a transport to get them to a S.H.E.I.L.D. medical facility."

"Yeah, like that's going to go over well." Bruce said with a snort, "What makes you think we're going to make that same mistake again, let alone Pepper or Tony."

"I think we can all agree that Starks security system isn't as well advanced as he brags about." Fury said furiously – ha! Bruce was going to have to tell Tony that one – his hands on his hips.

"I personally don't care." Bruce replied. The two men stood there glaring at each other with Natasha looking on in the background with an amused expression on her face.

Finally she spoke up, "Well gentlemen, if that is all I think I am going to go see how the Captain and Stark are doing." She turned on her heal and marched out of the room, cane still in hand. With one last glare shot at Fury Bruce followed her.

They grabbed Thor and Lady on the way out, the dog being cradled in the massive arms, and they piled into one of the cars parked half-hazardly in the front lawn. It was Rhodey's car so no one thought twice.

Bruce pulled out his cell phone when Natasha hit the highway at ninety miles per hour, he dialed Pepper's number, it rang once before she picked up.

"Bruce! How is he, is he alright?"

"Tony's fine Pepper," she let out a sigh of relief, "however, he was hurt so he is at the hospital right now." Pepper sucked in a breath.

"What happened?"

"He has a compound fracture on his right leg, he also had a chunk of glass sticking out of his shoulder, he says he went flying into the coffee table. Other than that he's okay, has a few new bruises, gonna have two stellar black eyes but he'll be okay." Pepper was silent for a moment, Bruce could imagine her nodding as she took in the news.

"What about Steve? You said he was there with him."

Bruce hesitated, "Steve was a little worse Pepper, he was shot and stabbed. But he'll be alright, he's come through worse."

Pepper paused for a moment before saying, "I'm getting on the plane right now. Happy and I will be there in a few hours."

"We'll be waiting."

Bruce hung up and the car was filled with silence. They traveled that way for sometime, Thor's occasional calming talk to Lady the only thing breaking the silence.

When they were five minutes from the hospital Bruce spoke, "I'm wrapping him up in bubble wrap."

Natasha glanced at him, "What?"

"Tony, I'm wrapping him up in bubble wrap, and tying him down to his bed."

Natasha chuckled, "Well, get in line Bruce because I plan on shoving him into a straight jacket and throwing him in a padded room and throwing away the key."

Bruce couldn't help but smile.

* * *

So because my brain can work faster than my rational mind I now have to come up with a bad guy. hmph. I wasn't planning on that when I started this. Oh well, I still want to finish this, so one more chapter, then I guess there might be a sequel, that will probably have much more angst in it, so you know, recovery! Yay! Anyway, I could use some ideas on a bad guy, was thinking I could just throw Hammer in there but that's a little cliche, so no. but I am thinking a business rival, cause you know the business rivals pay the terrorists to kill Tony, i.e. Obadiah Stane, and the super villains send bigs ass alien armies with space whales through awesomely cool portals, i.e. Loki. That's my logic. Let me know, both on the chapter and ideas if you got any, becuase I don't!


	12. Chapter 12

So this is short, I just wanted to finish it with a little heart-to-heart. The sequel won't be out for a while, I have to figure out a plot that sounds believable, but I do plan on finishing this adventure. So, anyway, as my last disclaimer, anything that sounds familiary, total coincidence!

* * *

The soft, warm light woke Steve. It was a nice feeling to wake up to, the warmth, the softness of the bed, and the quiet murmur of voices at his bedside. Wait, what?

People at a bedside meant someone was hurt, was he hurt? He didn't feel hurt, but that wasn't a surprise, he usually never stayed hurt for long. So why were there people in his room? Was he even _in _his room? Steve searched through a jumble of memories, trying to distinguish what had happen… _oh_!

Steve opened his eyes, jumping when he saw Thor's face inches from his own. He yelped and nearly collided his head with the shaggy blonde's above him.

"Don't _do_ that!" Steve said as he brought his racing heart back to some normal sort of rhythm.

"I am sorry Captain. I was merely checking to see if you had woken."

"Yeah, okay, fine." Steve looked at the two other occupants of the room, Natasha and Clint, his eyes narrowed when he noticed that Bruce wasn't there. "Where's Tony?" he demanded.

"Easy there Cap, Tony's fine. It was you who gave us the scare this time." Clint laid his hand on Steve's shoulder and gently pushed him back down to the raised bed.

"I don't care." Steve said, but he allowed himself to sag as he gratefully accepted a glass of water from Natasha, "Where's Tony?" He demanded again.

"He's down the hall signing his release papers." Natasha said, "His wounds were superficial, he'll be in a wheelchair again because he broke his right leg."

"It's really hilarious Cap, last time Tony checked out the left side of his body was injured, this time it's his right side! Stark's really getting a kick out of that." Clint sat on the end of Steve's bed, tossing a pen between his hands, "And the great thing is, is that we don't have to hear him complain about it!"

Steve frowned, "Why?"

"Tony was strangled." Natasha said, "it caused some damage, doctors say he shouldn't talk for a week."

"I'm really excited! I can't wait to have a conversation with him." Clint said beaming.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up about that." Bruce walked into the room, he smiled when he saw Steve, "Good to see you awake Steve." He turned back to Clint, 'Tony knows sign language, and Morse Code. I have a funny feeling that we will be begging the doctor to let him speak after two days."

"Tony knows sign language?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, in four languages."

"Oh, is he alright?"

"Physically he was pretty beaten up. He has a compound fracture in his right leg, those are usually the easiest to heal so that should be fine, his throat is swollen and sore so again he won't be able to talk, he also received several lacerations to his arms and hands." Bruce said as he took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't forget about his shoulder." Clint said.

Bruce nodded, "Right, Tony said he flew into the coffee table." Bruce looked to Steve for confirmation.

Searching through the scattered memories he nodded, "Yeah, I think his cane exploded, sent us all flying."

"Tony built a repulsor into the cane" Bruce said as way of explanation, "Anyway, the coffee table shattered and a piece of glass pierced his right shoulder, so he's in a sling again, but only for a week this time." Bruce shook his head, "and mentally he seems to be taking it pretty well, but this is Tony we are talking about and usually what we see on the outside isn't the same on the inside."

"Can I see him?" Bruce eyed Steve before he grabbed his chart.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. had to bring in their own doctors in for you – Pepper refused to have either of you taken back to a S.H.E.I.L.D. base – but they said because of your body's ability to heal so quickly you should be alright to leave as soon as you like," Steve looked down at his bare chest, taking in his injuries for the first time, there were fresh scars on his chest and bicep, they already looked weeks old. Steve looked back up at Bruce as he continued, "but, I would suggest getting some sleep, you lost a lot of blood and even for you that has its side effects."

Steve shook his head, "I'm not tired." Bruce smiled

"I'll believe that when you can keep your eyes open for more than thirty seconds. Get some rest Steve." Bruce put the medical chart back and turned back to the door, "I'm going to go check on Tony, I'll let him know you're awake."

Steve watched him leave before shifting his eyes to the others in the in the room, Natasha sat down in the chair next to the bed and picked up a magazine to flip through, her feet kicked up next to Steve's thigh as she settled down and relaxed – or at least she appeared to. Clint stayed where he was at the foot of his bed still twirling the pen between his fingers. Thor continued to stand directly next to Steve his arms crossed and his eyes occasionally flicking across the room. A sudden wave of affection struck Steve, the way the three sat there, giving the air of relaxation –or in Thor's case not at all – as they watched over him. He smiled.

"You don't need to stay." He said.

Clint glanced up, "Yeah, and have Hulk throw one of Tony's precious cars at us if something happens to you, not going to happen."

"Don't be stupid," Natasha said without looking up, "He wouldn't throw a car at you, a tank maybe, but not a car."

"That's very comforting thank you." Clint replied dryly.

"That's what I'm here for." She said with a shrug.

Steve smiled as his eyes fell closed, taking comfort in the fact that his team was watching him.

*/*

When next he woke it was to a much quieter and emptier room. It wasn't surprising, there is only so long a group of people can sit and watch a snoring super soldier, just that they had been there for a little while was enough. And it was nice, to be alone and to be able to think.

To bad the universe had other plans.

Something metallic crashed to the floor causing Steve to jump and nearly leap out of bed. Looking around wildly before his frantic gaze caught hold of the one responsible.

Tony sat in a wheelchair by the hospital bed, a metal tray that must have once held the plate of food that now rested on the floor by the garbage. Steve blinked, somewhat surprised that he hadn't noticed that Tony had been in the room, Tony usually gave off an air of arrogance that demanded attention. For him to be so silent was innerving.

A quick scan of Tony confirmed everything Bruce had told Steve earlier. Tony's leg was in a cast that reached up to his knee, it was supported at a comfortable angle by a leg rest attached to the wheelchair. His right arm was in a sling, hiding the bandages on his right forearm, the mirroring bandages on his left forearm contrasted with the dark gray of his t-shirt. But it was the dark purple bruise marring his throat that held Steve's attention. It was ugly, extending across the entire length of his neck with an assortment of blues and purples crisscrossing with blacks, the shape of two sets of fingers distinguishable at the outer edges of the bruise.

Tony was watching him, an eyebrow quirked and a smirk on his face. Steve looked away, only feeling slightly embarrassed. His eye caught the food and the tray on the floor, he gazed back up at Tony.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Tony just looked at him by way of answer.

"You should pick that up." Tony glanced down at his body and then back up to Steve, "Never mind."

Silence fell between them, it unnerved Steve, and he didn't know why. He studied Tony again, who seemed indifferent about the scrutiny as he fiddled around with what looked suspiciously like the thermometer the nurses used to check infants temperatures. They sat like that for five more minutes before Steve realized what was bothering him.

Tony was quiet, Tony was _never_ quiet, even when he was working. When he wasn't talking or muttering to himself he usually hummed some unrecognizable tune, and when that failed he attempted to cause permanent damage to his eardrums with pulsing music. Having Tony sit down and work without making a sound made Steve want to hurl something at him just to get him to speak.

A finger snapped in his face causing him to jump. Tony was watching him again, a look of annoyance on his face as he glared at Steve. Steve blinked, "What?"

Tony rolled his eyes before his fingers and hands started moving again, _As hard as it is for you to keep your eyes off my handsome body, I would appreciate it if you would at least pay attention to my hands so I can attempt to have a conversation._ His hands went back to their resting places, one in his lap and the other in the sling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… wait how did you know I knew sign language?" Tony rolled his eyes.

_Sounded like something you would know, being the all-American you are, probably learned Morse code just for the military too._

Steve blinked before shaking his head, "No, well I mean yes, but only for Morse code. There was this girl growing up, she was deaf, besides Bucky she was the only one who ever really talked to me." Steve said so with a shrug.

Tony shrugged his shoulders as if to say _same difference_, he went back to his fiddling. Steve watched him again, but he could only take the silence for so long, "How are you feeling?"

Tony glanced up, _I would be better if everyone would stop asking me that. But since you seem genuinely concerned I look worse than I feel. You on the other hand look just as handsome as ever._

Steve wondered if it was physically possible for silence to sound sarcastic.

"I'm fine, I heal quickly, it doesn't even hurt anymore." Tony's hands moved, Steve blinked, not recognizing the sign, "What?"

Rolling his eyes Tony spelled out a word, _B.U.L.L.S.H.I.T._

A beat of silence, then "They actually have a sign for that?"

Tony smirked, _They do now._

Settling himself back into the wheelchair Tony kicked up his unbroken leg .up onto the bed, wincing when it pulled at his older injury.

"How's your leg?" Tony glanced up at him.

_Broken Cap, isn't it obvious?_

Steve shook his head, "No, not that leg, your _other_ leg."

_Hurts, the guy used it as his personal kicking block, Banner says it will be sore for a while. But no damage was done, praise the lord for small favors._

Steve sat in silence, his eyes never leaving Tony. He drank in the pallor of Tony's cheeks, the ugly bruises that marred his skin, the subtle wince he gave every time he shifted his left leg. Guilt caused Steve to look away only to look back out of the corner of his eye – drinking in the pain that Tony was obviously in – knowing he had every right to feel guilt for Tony's condition.

"Steve," Steve winced, Tony's voice sounded harsh, scratchy, and _painful_, "this isn't your fault."

"You shouldn't be talking Tony. And yes, this is my fault, I was supposed to be watching you to make sure nothing happened. Instead I was shot, _again_, and you were hurt _again_." Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Steve cut him off, "This is twice this has happened Tony, you were hurt because I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry."

"-Steve-"

"The serum is supposed to make me stronger, and I am stronger– "

"Steve –"

"–but not strong enough to walk away from a bullet and protect the people I care for–"

"Steve!"

Steve jumped and turned to Tony. Tony was grimacing in pain and rubbing at his throat, a cough tore from his esophagus and grated passed his lips, three more followed. Sitting there Steve watched as Tony swallowed thickly as he accepted the glass of water Steve had passed him.

"You shouldn't be talking Tony." Steve said softly watching the billionaire drink greedy mouthfuls of water.

Tony just glared back up at him, but when he responded it was with his hands, _Only if you stop acting like a self-righteous jack ass! You may be blonde with blue eyes Rogers, but you're no god! We got one, we don't need two._

"But–"

Tony slammed his hand down on the rolling table by the bed cutting off Steve's protest, _No! This isn't your fault, it was my security system, and my AI that got overridden. It was also my big ass mouth that got us into trouble in the first place, that man was there to kill me, you were just along for the ride._ Tony paused for two seconds to shake out his cramped hands, _If you hadn't been there, if Bruce hadn't had you stay behind, I would be dead Steve. Don't start blaming yourself for this, because it _wasn't_ your fault._

Steve looked away, his eyes landing on the window, staring at the blue sky. Funny, he felt like rain and gloomy clouds fit the mood better, it would be the perfect excuse for Steve to hide away in the gym if that was so. Maybe he could sneak into the hospital PT room, they had some exercise equipment right?

Something poked his shoulder, turning Steve set his eyes on the calmed engineer. Tony looked him in the eye before, _I don't blame you for this Steve, and neither does anyone else. It was a lax in security that is going to be fixed as soon as we get home. _Steve watched the pair of hands fall back into the lap,_ We good?_

His mouth opened and closed three times before he had the courage to look Tony in the eye before giving a nod, "Yeah, we're good."

"Good!" Steve jumped when he heard Clint's voice come from the ceiling. The archer was watching them from an open air vent, his head resting on his propped arm, "My arm is falling asleep."

"Then get out." Natasha appeared from the shadows cast around the room by the bathroom door, Steve blinked, he hadn't seen her there.

"Wait, I want a picture!" Pepper came in, phone in hand smiling, Rhodey, Bruce and Thor were behind her; Clint gave a lopsided smile as he posed for Pepper's photo, choosing different poses each time the camera clicked.

Steve stared at them in disbelief before turning to a smirking Tony, "Were they listening the whole time?"

Tony smiled, _See, having private conversations eavesdropped upon is annoying!_

Steve smiled.

_~End~_


End file.
